The Past Of Love
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: Long ago, a prophecy fortold of a celestial maiden falling in love with the Great Dog General and that the love would be returned. No one but the celestial maidens themselves knew of the prophecy, to protect the future they planned to see it come true. But why is Kagome involved in this? Rated M for a reason boys and girls, also there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the past

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is an inuyasha fanfiction, I hope you it.

If you don't like inuyasha then please leave and read something more to your taste.

I don't know why but one day, the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha's old man being together suddenly popped into my head but I didn't see any stories with what I had in mind with. So, I said 'fuck this' and decided to do one.

So enjoy and review what you like about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, thank you.

Chapter 1: Caught in the past

_Long ago, a prophecy was made_

_Born in the time of the future_

_Hair as black as raven wings_

_Eyes as blue as the depths of the blue ocean_

_Skin as pure and soft as fallen snow_

_Heart more beautiful and radiant than any jewel to be found in this world or the next_

_Mind as sharp and quick as an arrow_

_Holy power that would rival any god _

_This is the human maiden transformed into a celestial maiden is meant to be with the Great Dog General, Lord of the West_

_A love true and pure will bloom from them_

_Her firstborn son that she will bear for the Great Dog General will be living proof of their love_

_Her true name means Lost _

"Bye mom, I'll be back soon." Kagome said before jumping into the well, the swirling light swallowed her up in its beauty. Like a gate of stars opening up before her with her desire to leap into the past as the key. Warmth and safety was what the swirling light felt on her skin but it all ended to soon as always when Kagome's feet touched the bottom of the well.

Happy to be back in the feudal era, Kagome started to climb out of the well, knowing all too well that Inuyasha would be in a sour mood for her being slow in come back. But she didn't care, she would just 'sit' him like always and their new journey would begin.

The sight that greeted her when she reached the top was the same familiar but always welcome sight of her friends waiting for her to return. Miroku, Sango, their children, Kaede, Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha watched her appear before their eyes, they smiled at their friend, except Inuyasha, he decided to scowl at her instead. A few simple 'sit boy' quickly changed his tune with him being knocked out.

"Kagome...You still haven't told us what this is about." Sango said, unsure of what to do. It was only a few days ago that the Bone-Eater's Well had opened the portal of time again, Kagome entered into an odd trance when she returned to the feudal era. Her blue eyes lifeless and filled with tears as she stared off in the distance, everyone was worried of what was happening to their friend until Inuyasha shook sense into her. When Kagome had returned to normal, she began to sob uncontrollably, even though she didn't know why.

She had simply told them that sorrow had been devouring her and that something from far away was calling out to her. Kagome looked at Sango. "I don't really know what this is about...I just know that I have to go." She told them calmly before she started walking the direction that she had stared at before with her friends saying goodbye to their children and Kaede before following her.

oOo

Inuyasha was a little surprised with they had walked to the lake where his mother was buried, but even more so when Kagome walked in the direction of his mother's grave with a person there. A beautiful woman dressed in pink silk wrapped around her breast, pink silk nagabakama, and long raven hair in a ponytail with pink ribbons, stared at Izayoi's grave with odd expression on her lovely face. A mix of irritated, boredom, and pain was what it looked like until Kagome stood beside the woman.

The woman noticed Kagome with a sudden pout and was quick to ignore her until she caught a glance of Inuyasha, a smile danced into place at the sight of him.

"Baby dog, you have grown since I last saw you!" The woman said and started to look him over as she circled him. Sango watched the woman like a hawk, unsure if the woman was a demon or not until that is Miroku and his wandering hand decided to see. Sango saw an end to her husband's hand before it began its mischief.

"Those two are an interesting couple...just like your mama and papa, Baby dog." The woman said with a radiant smile on her face. Inuyasha glared at the strange woman, who continued to smile at him until Kagome grabbed the woman's arm. They both looked at Kagome to see her eyes were again lifeless and tears were beginning to fall again. With a gentle smile, the strange woman gently wiped away Kagome's eyes before touching Kagome's forehead. When she moved her hand away, Inuyasha noticed that something fell to the ground and Kagome's eyes returned to normal with a confused look on her face as she looked around herself. "Ready to go, Kagome? It's boring to be kept waiting."

Kagome looked at the strange woman that asked her that before the ground gave away from under her. Inuyasha reached out to grab her but the strange woman pushed him away with the back of her hand, he was flown across the meadow as Sango moved to help Kagome but the strange woman grabbed both of Sango's arms. "I won't let you ruin the past or the fun to be had." The strange woman told Sango as Kagome disappeared before her eyes.

"KAGOME!"

oOo

Darkness and cold swirled around Kagome, chocking her breathe, she couldn't move, couldn't scream and pain filled her. Slowly her powers awaken inside of her because of her fear; it burst to life shielding her in what felt like a cocoon of silk. Suddenly she could breathe again, she could move, and the pain faded away like it was never there to begin with.

But her power felt different and more powerful than before.

Slowly the darkness faded as well as she burst into a beautiful blue glow, she found herself in a forest at night. Dressed in the same clothes as the strange woman but the colour was a deep blue that matched her eyes exactly with silver embroidery of clouds, her hair wasn't in a ponytail but did have sapphire beads in it and a simple silver circlet with a single sapphire in the center.

Kagome admired the beautiful clothes that she was in but that she noticed the cloth wrapped around both her arms. Then a sudden realization filled her as she recognized it, it was a celestial robe but in blue.

She didn't understand, only a celestial maiden could wear a celestial robe, it was too powerful and dangerous for a human to wear but she had one on. Kagome looked up at the full moon overhead; it was beautiful in the center of the night sky with the stars so bright and radiant. It felt soothing to look up at the night sky to see it was there, she knew that as long as the moon hung in the sky, she would see her friends again.

With that knowledge in mind, she looking away from the moon and started walking. She didn't know where she going, only that she needed to get out of the forest and onto a road. If she could get to a road that she could find a way back to Kaede's village, she could see her friends again, she could go home to her family and shrine.

She walked for a long time before she saw a road. It was almost dawn but Kagome wasn't tired yet, she continued to walk on the road that she had found. As she walked, she felt that something was watching her every move and that something wasn't human; she wasn't sure if she should be worry or not, she wasn't sure that she had her holy power and she had no bow or arrows to fight with. But something inside told her not to back down to what was following her.

With that in mind, Kagome turned around with a glare in her eyes; she let her power spike in the air around in warning to the thing following her. "Whoever is following me, I know that you're not human so leave me be, please or I'll see it as a threat after you continue to do so." Kagome said calmly and loudly to whatever was following before she continued walking. She was unaware that all she did was catch more of **his** interest by doing so.

Hiding his presence before continuing to her, he had no fear of her great power, it couldn't kill him but that didn't mean that he wished to court the pain that would follow her attacks at him.

Kagome sighed in relief when she felt the thing's presence as she walked, it had worried her that it had been following but it looked like the thing had backed down and fled. When she noticed the sun begin to rise, she stopped to sit down and watched it do so, feeling soothed like the moon had done earlier.

She smiled at the beauty of the rising sun that slowly pushed the darkness of the night away to shower the land with the light of day. But as she watched, she slowly became tired from all that had happened to her. Kagome created a barrier around herself but allowing sleep to take her into its embrace and carry her to the land of dreams and nightmares.

oOo

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango glared at the strange woman, who looked so very pleased with herself. Anger and rage boiled to life in Inuyasha's veins, he could barely control his desire to kill the strange woman before them.

Miroku was the first to recover from the loss of Kagome. "What did you do to Kagome?" Miroku asked, though he was upset like his friend and wife, he wasn't about to let it get in the way of what needed to be done. The woman looked at the monk before looking at Inuyasha to see his barely controlled anger towards her. She felt no fear as she looked at him, she was very curious to see if he could figure out her little game.

"Inuyasha," She said, deciding to be serious about it. Inuyasha was surprised that she seemed to know his name. "Did your mother, Izayoi ever tell you her true name?"

Inuyasha stared at the woman; he didn't understand what she was asking him. The smile on her face became bigger; she had already known that he didn't know anything about his mother's past or that she wasn't truly human. She felt a little sorry for her that her own son couldn't remember the scent of his own mother after a mere two hundred or so year of separation.

"You don't know...She kept many secrets from you, little one but I have no doubt that she did it out of her love for you, her precious son. After your father was gone, she did everything to protect you after all. Her true name's meaning is _Lost_." She said calmly as she turned away from them. "If you wish to found Kagome, you need to learn of your mother's true name. Ask the flea, he knows of her name and by the way, my name is Chika. It was lovely seeing you again, Baby dog." She said before she disappeared before their eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you know where Myoga is?" Sango asked, feeling hatred for Chika. Inuyasha looked at them before sitting down to think.

oOo

Kagome awoke to strong arms around her; she opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of a samurai on horseback, surrounded by an army of soldiers on march. She stayed still, thankful for the darkness of night because the samurai hadn't noticed she was awake yet. But that didn't last long as she began to glow like the night before, causing the samurai to look down and into her blue eyes with his own brown eyes.

Kagome began to struggle in his arms, fear spearing through her veins as she wondered what they planned to do with her. "Calm down, we mean you no harm. We found you asleep beside the road this morning." The samurai told her calmly as he tightened his hold on her. Kagome calmed down a little and glared at the samurai. "Please put me down, I was heading back to my village but got tired."

The samurai stopped and loosened his hold on Kagome but before he could get off and help her down from his horse, she slide down. But her feet didn't hit the ground.

No, instead of touching the ground, Kagome floated in the air. Shocked and a little scare, Kagome stared at the ground, where her glowing feet were meant to be; the samurai stared at Kagome, shocked but not surprised that the beautiful woman dressed blue and silver was a celestial maiden. Her beauty made the night more beautiful and radiant than any he had seen before; he reached out and touched her hand, unknowingly startling her. Kagome began to fall but the samurai caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks...I'm Kagome by the way. I guess I'll see you again sometime, bye" She told him as he gently let her go; she looked around them to see the soldiers staring at her with awe, respect, and lust. She moved to leave but the soldiers roughly grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at the Samurai again. "I'm sorry but to find a celestial maiden as we head into battle...we simply can't let you go, Lady Kagome. Our Lord will wish to meet you as well...and my name is Takemaru of Sentsuna."

Fear filled Kagome as she suddenly recognized the samurai to be Takemaru. She struggled against the hold that the soldiers had on her though it hurt to do so, she wanted...no needed her freedom that these men wanted to take from her.

"Release me!" She demanded but Takemaru simply shook his head at her before getting on his horse, the soldier lifted her into his arms, she continued to struggle. "I can't," He said honestly as he looked into her fear filled eyes. He disliked the fear in her eyes but knew that she couldn't be allowed to leave them, had she been a normal woman then he would have let her go but she was a celestial maiden, a being that was said to bring great luck and skill in battle and great warriors against demons.

Their lord would no doubt add her to his harem so she would bear him many great and powerful sons. The thought of his Lord being imitate with her or even merely touching Kagome made him sick to his gut. So he pushed the thought away and the army began its march again, with Kagome still struggling in his arms.

Kagome continued to struggle, refusing to give up her freedom as her thoughts turned to the questions at hand. Where was she? How was Takemaru alive? Inuyasha had seen him reduce to bone and destroyed as a skeleton, so how did he come back from the land of the dead again? Why did he call her a celestial maiden? How had she been floating in the air? How was she glowing? What was going on here?

Tired and feeling drained of her energy, Kagome stopped struggling though she refused to give up on her freedom. If these men truly thought her a celestial maiden than she didn't doubt that their lord would want to add her to his harem back home. She felt sick at the thought of some old man taking her body against her will and do what he liked with it.

"Please," she begged, knowing that he was listening to her. "Let me go." She saw a sad look in his eyes but he didn't say a word, both knowing that was more than enough of an answer for her.

Tears filled her eyes as she wished that Inuyasha would save her from the horror that awaited her at the meeting of Takemaru's Lord.

oOo

"Well, Inuyasha do you know where Myoga is?" Sango snapped at her friend. The disaster of Kagome being stolen from them had happened just that morning but it was now night and Inuyasha had yet to move or speak since sitting down to think. Miroku and Sango had waited for something from their friend but nothing came, finally Sango could no longer take it.

Inuyasha looked at his friend before looking at his mother's grave. With a sigh, he put on a brave face and faced Sango. "I have no idea where he could be." He told them honestly but sadly causing Sango to snap.

Using her Hiraikotsu, she sent Inuyasha into a world of pain, unaware that Chika was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2: A battle

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was enjoyable for all of you out there.

Last time, something odd happened to Kagome that involves Inuyasha's parents and Takemaru.

Also a new character has come into play that seems to know everything that is going to happen to the group of friends, and just what was that being that was following Kagome?

I guess you'll just have to read to find out.

So sit back and enjoy the chapter.

Also review what you like about it.

Chapter 2: A battle

Kagome became cold at the sight of the camp, she began to struggle a new in Takemaru's arms that held firm around her. All along the way to the command tent, the soldiers in the camp stared at her with the same eyes as the army of soldiers that marched around her and Takemaru. "Let me go, now!" Kagome ordered Takemaru, trying everything that she could think of to escape his arms.

He glared down at her though there was no anger or heat to it, Takemaru gave her a simple and flat "no". Quickly he dismounted with her in his arms when he reached the commend tent, he knew that she was afraid and wished that he could ease her fears but that was not his place. He carried her into the command tent, his Lord, his Lord's generals and other samurai turned away from their battle plans to see who had entered.

They were shocked speechless at the sight of Kagome; her beauty was unrivaled in their eyes. "Who is this, Takemaru?" The Lord asked, being the first to recover his senses. Locking her eyes on the Lord, Kagome managed to get Takemaru to let her go.

Kagome noticed that the man was very overweight and was covered in wrinkles, she felt disgusted at the lustful look in his eyes. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm leaving!" She snapped at the Lord before turning to leave but Takemaru got in her way, anger flood her senses. The Lord glared at her for her rudeness, wondering what made this woman think that she could talk to a man of his rank and nobility. It was clear to him that she needed to learn her place. But that was when he noticed that she was...glowing; she was glowing like a celestial maiden.

"My Lord, please forgive her. I don't think she is use to or knows much of our realm." Takemaru said, knowing that it would distract his Lord's anger.

"What do you mean, Takemaru?" One of the other samurai asked as he stared at Kagome. Takemaru forced Kagome to bow to his Lord before deciding to continue. "She is a Celestial maiden, My Lord. But it is clear that she is young among her kind," Takemaru saw the anger less in his Lord's eyes when he told him that Kagome was a celestial maiden. He knew that his Lord would see it as a sign of favor from the Gods that a celestial maiden appeared and became his before the battle that would take place tomorrow.

"A celestial maiden? The Gods will be on our side of the battlefield tomorrow!" The Lord roared out in pleasure as Takemaru released Kagome from the bow that he had forced her into, she glowered at him.

oOo

"So what's the plan?" Sango asked Miroku as he stared at the unconscious Inuyasha, who was black and blue, bleeding in...well a lot of place and had his head cracked open. Miroku backed away slightly from his wife out of fear for his life. Sango was mad, very mad and that meant only one thing...if he didn't think of something quick, he would end up like Inuyasha.

"Why...don't w-we go to Totosai's to see if Myoga is there." He hoped that would calm Sango down and to his delight, she kissed him for the idea. He suddenly started wondering if they could get start on their fourth child after they found Kagome and if he could keep his wife in a good mood.

"That's a great idea, Miroku." Sango said when she felt something on her neck. Instantly she slapped her neck and saw Myoga flat in her hand. She and Miroku smiled at their sudden but good fortune.

oOo

Kagome sat in a corner of the tent that the Lord had told Takemaru to take her to; she created a barrier around herself when he released her, wanting to feel safe. She hated this, all she wanted was for Inuyasha to save her and take her home to her family. Takemaru had left to get her something to eat, leaving two guards behind to make sure that she didn't escape.

"What is going on?" She asked herself, hoping the answer would suddenly hit her. What she didn't count on was it hitting her like a hammer to the head.

She was in the...past. Well, she had already been in the past but somehow she had traveled farther into it. She had traveled to before Sango, Miroku, or even Inuyasha was born. This was bad, she would escape from here and could travel to the Well but what if the Well wouldn't send her back to her own time or even to Inuyasha's time. What if she was stuck here until she died?

Tears filled her eyes but she forced them back, Kagome couldn't and wouldn't give up, that wasn't who she was. With that in mind, she started thinking of her next move. She knew that Takemaru would be back with some food for her, and though she wasn't hungry at all, she would force herself to eat for the energy that she would need for her escape.

"You can't escape yet!" Said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young girl. Kagome looked around the tent, unsure that she was alone anymore. When suddenly a beautiful young blond-haired girl appeared before Kagome, dressed like her except in the colour green with golden embroidered butterflies instead of silver clouds, startled Kagome wondered how the girl had done it. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled a radiant smile that would have stunned a thousand men into silence. "I'm Kamiko and I'm a celestial maiden like you, only I'm older than you are." Kagome frowned at the girl; Kamiko had to be ten at the most so how was she older than her. Kamiko laughed at the look of utter confusion on Kagome's face, taking pity on Kagome, she decided to explain. "I was born in the heavens and I don't have human blood in my veins, so I age much slower than human, I just turned a thousand years old."

Kagome shocked that the girl before her was a thousand, but then she realized Kamiko had called her a celestial maiden. "I think there's a mistake." Kagome said, knowing there was no way that she was a celestial maiden. "I'm not a celestia-" Kamiko disappeared before Kagome could finish her sentence, Takemaru walked in with a tray of food for Kagome. She was even less hungry than before Takemaru had left to go get her food, despair filled her.

"Kagome...I know that you don't desire to be here bu-" He was cut off by the look of hopelessness and loss on her face. He walked over to her with the tray but was stopped by her barrier, as he put the tray down in front of the barrier; he wondered what he could say to make her feel better. He knew that she desired her freedom but it was something that she couldn't and didn't need to have.

The moment he walked out of the tent, Kamiko appeared again with a glare in her green eyes that was pointed at Kagome. "You are a celestial maiden, Kagome! Your mother's bloodline just didn't have enough spiritual power in it until your mother married and bred with your father." Kamiko explained but she could see that didn't explain all of Kagome's questions.

"That doesn't explain I'm a...Celestial maiden all of a sudden and why am I so far into the past?" Kagome asked, desperate for answers from the one being that seemed to know what was going. Kamiko sat down beside the tray of food and picked up the sake bottle.

"I can't tell you everything or I'll be punished but I can tell you how you change from being human to now being a celestial maiden." Kagome looked at Kamiko, waiting for her to tell her. The young celestial maiden sighed and took a drink of the sake, to give her some courage. "Sometimes we, Celestial maidens will breed with humans to help them become better as a species. But on the rare occasion, we find one like you who are simply too good to let the human keep in their breeding stock. So we take those rare ones help them change, good example is a pot of water. We boil the water in the pot until nothing is left, it's the same with you, we simply purified your body until you became a celestial maiden." Kamiko said before drinking more of the sake.

Anger shot through Kagome, arrow sharp and it showed on her lovely face. Kamiko wondered what was wrong with her when Kagome shot up and stood over her, blue eyes a fire with terrifying anger in them "So you took me and changed me without asking me! And why you did it for is even worse. I'm too good for human breeding stock? Then why am I surrounded by men that clearly want to fuck me?" Kagome screamed at the young celestial maiden, who was terrified at the moment.

Kagome dropped her barrier and grabbed Kamiko by the neck, in anger Kagome started shaking the girl. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! " She growled as she continued to shake Kamiko, unaware of the slightly scared Takemaru and soldiers outside the tent. It wasn't until Kamiko was unconscious that Kagome stopped, when she notice the unconscious state that Kamiko was in, she couldn't help but feel bad for what she did...even though she felt better for doing.

oOo

Suddenly Inuyasha yanked down by the necklace of subjugation until a crater the size of a living room had formed, Miroku, Myoga and Sango, curious to see if Inuyasha was still alive or not. "I guess Kagome is mad that we're taking so long." Sango muttered when they saw Inuyasha lift his head.

oOo

Kamiko awoke, she saw a concerned Kagome looking down at her. She immediately backed away for fear of her young life being in danger, Kamiko knew the ill-temper was a common trait among Celestial maidens but Kagome's temper was extreme to say at the least. It was a sign that the gods had chosen wisely but it meant that the Celestial maidens' job was going to be harder than it should be.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kagome asked meekly, Kamiko's green eyes widened at the question, fearful of the obvious mood swings that the other woman was having. Kamiko nodded, causing Kagome to sigh in relief before looking at Kamiko with a determined look in her blue eyes. "Why was I sent here?" Kagome asked.

Kamiko decided that the gods be damned, she decided to tell Kagome out for the simple desire for the survival of her own life. "You're the only one that fit the prophecy. So the gods decided that you had to do the job and changed you for it." Kamiko said as she trembled in fear. Kagome moved closer to Kamiko, much to the young Celestial maiden's dismay. "What is this prophecy about?" Kagome asked calmly, though rage boiled anew in her veins. Kamiko started to sweat as Kagome stared at her with a look that promised death.

"I don't know!" She shouted as she disappeared as fast as her could, leaving Kagome alone in the tent. Kagome glared at the spot that Kamiko had been, cursing the gods in her head, until Takemaru came into the tent the next morning, Kagome turned her glare to him, much to **his** dismay. What do you want?" She asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"My Lord wishes for you to stand beside for when the battle begins." Takemaru said as he walked towards her. Quickly grabbing her up into his arms when he saw there was no barrier around her.

Kagome struggled in his arms and even began to bite his ear in hope that he would let her go out of pain...but he didn't, not for a moment. It wasn't until she draw blood did she let go of his ear. "Damn you, let me go home!" she shouted into his ear as he carried her to the battle field. Kagome couldn't help but notice all of the monks, priests and priestesses that were in the ranks with the men, curiously slowly curing her of her anger. "What are you fighting? Demons?"

"Yes, we are about to do battle with demons." Takemaru told her, hoping that she would feel the need to do battle against the demons. He found that instead she frowned at it. "Why?" She asked, Takemaru looked at her, a little taken back by the question.

"They are filthy, bloodthirsty, monstrous demons. There is no more reason needed than that to do battle and kill them," He replied, ignoring the disgust and anger on Kagome's face. When he reached his Lord and was about to hand her to him, she slapped him as hard as she could. "No more reason? If the demon had done harm than I could see reason to kill it but what harm have the demon that you are about to fight done?" She screamed at him in her rage and fury, shocking Takemaru and all the humans as well as the demons.

The Lord got off his horse and took Kagome from Takmaru's arms and forced her to stand. He slapped her with as much as force as he could, sending her to the ground. Pain exploded across her cheek and blood came from her lip but she glared up at the Lord and spat in his face in defiance. "Demons are monsters that have no reason to be in our realm, you stupid girl. Celestial maiden or not you will be punished for your foolish mouth and stupid mind later," The Lord snarled at her. Takemaru knew that his Lord would see to it that Kagome would learn her new place in their realm.

Takemaru didn't move to help Kagome as the Lord grabbed her by her hair and forced her onto his horse before getting on himself. Takemaru knew what punishment his Lord meant when he saw his Lord grab Kagome's breast and roughly groped it. "Create a barrier around us." The Lord shouted in Kagome's ear.

Kagome glared at the Lord and didn't do as she was told until he yanked painfully on her hair and punched her in the side. Pain rang through her like a bell, not wishing for more she did as told. The Lord moved his horse to the front of his army and charged at the army of demons, his army followed him. Kagome looked to the demon army that was now charging towards them. Kagome had decided to wait until the last possible second before she dropped her barrier and jump from the horse.

Suddenly the Lord tightened his hold on her; Kagome looked at him to see he had a determined look on his fat face though he was a little paler. She turned to see a handsome and strong demon slowly walk towards them, ignoring the fighting around him. His golden eyes were trained on her instead of the Lord that held her. The Lord noticed and it angered him that his enemy was more interested in the woman in his arms.

"Are you ready to die, you filthy demon?" The Lord growled at the demon, the demon looked away from Kagome to glower at the Lord. "I am the Lord of the West, The Great Dog General, Katsu of the Inu and not filthy demon." Kagome stared at the Dog demon before her; she couldn't believe that Inuyasha's father stood before her. In her shock, she had repeated him, "The Great Dog General, Lord of the West." Lord glared at Kagome and slapped her again in anger. Anger spiked in Katsu at the Lord's abuse of the Celestial maiden before him.

Kagome turned her blue gaze onto the Lord before elbowing him in the face, the hold on her loosened enough for Kagome to break free of the Lord's arms, dropping her barrier as she jumped down from the horse.

Again Kagome floated in the air but this time she created a barrier around herself before the Lord could grab her. The lord glanced at the Dog demon before, fear filling his scent at the glare that was pointed at him. Katsu saw the golden opportunity before him and killed the Lord without a second thought, before turning to look at Kagome. Her beauty leaving him speechless and suddenly breathless as desire rushed through his blood and veins.

"What is your name, Fair maiden?" he asked as he bowed to her.

Taken back a little by the bow and the respect that was in his voice. "Kagome Higurashi," she answered quietly with the same respect that he showed mirrored in her own voice. For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes. They stayed like that until a priestess and demon got between them, breaking the trance that they had been caught in. Looking around at the fight that was going on around them, Kagome glanced at the Dog General before forcing her barrier to expand, pushing the demons away from their human enemy without harming them and trapping the humans inside.

Even Katsu was pushed away from her by her barrier to the shock of all. Kagome turned to look at the demons with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry for their fighting you without any real reason. Please forgive their foolish behavior."

Kagome bowed to the demons in apology and respect before turning a heated glare to the generals, samurai, soldiers, monks, the priests and the priestesses. Almost of them felt a slight fear to the glare that was being given to them, all of them unaware of the fury they had unleashed upon them. "You are all stupid fools! You're no better than the monsters that you claim to be fighting. You think you're fighting for humanity but all you are doing is creating HATE!" She screamed at them, making her anger clear to all around her, stopping only to breathe.

Takemaru suddenly appeared out of the people around her, clearly planning to grab her and make her be quiet. But before he had the chance, she waited until he was close enough and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. Down he went in horrible pain and fear that they would never work again, the men, both human and demon stared at Kagome in fear at what she just did but Kagome hardly seemed to notice with her anger still at full. She turned to face the demons that now hid behind the Dog General out of fear of her.

"How many human have any of you killed that wasn't in self-defence of yourself and your families?" She asked, her voice calm and sweet like honey but her face still showing her rage.

Not one of the demons said a word to her question since none of them had when they really thought about it. Unknowing that their silence had answered Kagome's question, she turned to face the humans again but this time, she was so disgusted that she dropped the barrier. "Leave, the mere sight of you all is making me sick to my stomach." She snapped. She looked away from them and began to walk when she felt pain explode from the back of her head, falling to the ground, she glanced back to see a man had hit her with the hilt of his sword.

When Kagome touched the ground, her mind fell into Darkness and pain.


	3. Chapter 3: The Celestial robe

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and it seems that there a little bit of action in the last chapter.

Last time, we learned that Inuyasha can be 'sit' in any era and how a human can become a Celestial maiden to Kagome's dismay.

But what happened to Kagome? Will she be alright or fate going to be a cruel mistress to her?

I guess you'll have to sit back and read to find the answer!

So enjoy and please review what you like about it.

_***Warning to underage readers...Get the fuck out of my fanfiction. There a Lime in this chapter and you're not old enough to read porn if you're **__**under fifteen**__**. When you're fifteen, you can come back and read this fanfiction until then get out!***_

_**I hope you all have a great day. **_

Chapter 3: The Celestial robe

Katsu stared at the rode in his hand as he thought the woman who called herself, Kagome. How she had been so beautiful and strong, she had shown that she would not be tamed by any, causing his beast to take interest in the challenge that she was. Looked at the robe one last time before turning his attention to the sunset before him, Katsu found it amusing. Lost Sunset was the meaning of her name; well he would get his lost sunset from the humans very soon. But the beautiful sunset before him was tainted with his home, the cloud palace, it was clear that his mate wanted them home.

"Father?" Sesshomaru's voice drew him from his thoughts of Kagome, Katsu turned to look at his son, who stared at him with his emotionless gaze. But Katsu knew that his son simply desired to return home to his mother like any good pup would, though he felt no desire to return to the icy bitch that was his mate, he knew it was time to go home. "Come my son, it is time that we returned home." Katsu said, trying to keep the distaste from his voice.

Father and son being balls of light and zipped up into the sky, head towards the cloud palace. Sesshomaru felt delight that he would see his mother again though he hid it well. He knew of his father's distaste for his mother but hoped that he would get over it with time...he did desire to become an elder brother after all.

A younger brother would be perfect for target practice, and his mother would kill the pup if it was a female so he had no feelings towards a younger sister.

They found his mother was waiting for them at the front gates; Katsu zipped past her, not even stopping to greet her unlike Sesshomaru, who stopped and appeared before his mother. He bowed to her in respect before she opened her arms to him in welcome. Sesshomaru quickly went into his mother's open arms. "I'm delight that you and your father have returned." She said before releasing him from her arms, taking hold of his hand into her own and walked into the cloud palace with him at her side.

The female dog demoness was overjoyed to have her son and mate return home; she could finally begin her plans that needed her mate.

oOo

Kagome floated in a world of darkness, everything inside her was in pain. She didn't remember anything before the darkness but for one thing...Inuyasha. That name kept her from going insane in the world of darkness. When suddenly a child appeared before her, silver hair with puppy ears, dressed in red cloth and a ball in his tiny hands. The child was crying for his mothers until he saw Kagome, with tear stained cheeks, he smiled at her and started running towards her. "Mother!" He cried out happily.

Kagome shot up in the futon with Kamiko at her side, drinking sake with a frown on her face. "You are a lot of trouble, you know that?" Kamiko snapped at Kagome before drinking deeply from the sake bottle, Kagome laid back down on the futon as she looked around the room that she was in. The room was no hut that was for sure, it was clear that she was in a noblemen's house. "Where am I? How long was I asleep for?" she asked, the pain she was feeling didn't go away from when she was in the world of darkness. "The old fart's home that now belongs to his oldest brat. You been asleep for a day," Kagome looked at her with a blank but annoyed look on her face. Kamiko just shrugged her shoulders; it wasn't her job to care. She was there only to make sure that Kagome lived and did the job that she was born for.

"I'm going to run away now," Kagome said after a moment of staring at Kamiko and being lost in her thoughts. Kamiko looked at Kagome, wondering what going that head of hers. Kamiko was shocked that Kagome got up the futon and then suddenly fell to her knees, puking up with the acid in her stomach.

Kamiko watched, unsure of what to do to help her fellow Celestial maiden when she felt the maids at the door, move to open it. Though she didn't want to, Kamiko returned to the Celestial realm of the heavens, leaving Kagome alone with the unfamiliar women. The maids were quick to take care of Kagome, bring a bucket, cleaning the mess up, getting a physician and bring her meal to eat at his order before laying her down on the futon again. The maids stayed by her side as she tried to sleep, but she just couldn't fall asleep like something was missing. It made her feel like she was whole.

Something that was very important to her but knew whatever it was, was safe from harm. So she just laid there on the futon, hoping to fall asleep but she never fell into the embrace of slumber.

oOo

Katsu stood in the garden of the cloud palace, talking to Myoga, who sat on his master's shoulder. "So master, what did you think of that maiden from the battlefield?" Myoga asked interested in hearing his great master's thoughts on the woman who was able to push him back with a barrier. Katsu stared at the Himalayan blue poppies that stood before him. The rich blue colour of the flower was close to the deep blue colour of Kagome's eyes, oh how he wished to look into the blue eyes of the beautiful lost sunset that he had met on the battlefield.

She hadn't been afraid at all when she had been forced onto the fat old Lord's horse with him; she had been smart to wait until the best moment to escape too. But Katsu really like that temper of hers and how she spoke her mind and fury to the foolish humans. "She was a powerful warrior that I will defeat." Katsu said calmly.

Myoga smiled at that, he had hoped that his master would take a liking to the beauty and it seemed to have started with the interest in a possible rival warrior that the woman seemed to be. But he did feel a little worried about his master fight such a woman, he knew that his master would win any battle that the two would have but that didn't mean that his master wouldn't be harmed by her. "I see...my Lord; you could seek to make her an ally as well. The maiden appeared to be as powerful as the young lord or even your lady mate; your enemies might even be willing to allow the peace treaty that you wished for them to sigh, my Lord." Katsu didn't answer Myoga as he thought about Kagome helping him in his goals.

"Mayhap...but there is a fire in her that doesn't wish to be tamed by anyone. Kagome has a spirit that calls to my instincts in challenge," Katsu touched the petal, wondering if her skin was as soft as it. Myoga watched his master's face to see a spark of something in his master's golden eyes; it immediately told Myoga that this Kagome was going to be something grand to his master. "This...has never happened to me before, Myoga. I know that I should be concerned but I'm not, s-"

"Mate?" Katsu instantly turned to look at his mate, who stood directly behind him in all her cold beauty. Their faces were blank but you could see a fire blazed in the dog demoness's golden eyes. Katsu's eyes and face remained blank; he felt nothing towards the mother of his son as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Mate, who is this _Kagome_,which you speak of? I don't believe that we have met before." She asked her voice and words sounding sweet like honey except for Kagome's name. His mate made Kagome's name sound like it was shit, his instincts screamed and urged him to punish her for the insult but pushed it back down inside and ignored it.

"No one that is your concern, woman, and now what do you seek?" He asked and saw the fire that blazed inside her eyes turn to lust at his question. It was clear from her eyes that she planned to have him warm her bed that night, something that he did not desire in anyway. "Yes, I do seek something that I think you will enjoy this night," She told him. She waited months for him to come home and to take him to her bed, she wanted...no needed to be filled with his seed. She desired to carry his child inside her again but so far, he had dodged her attacks on the matter but no longer.

"I'm going into a heat," She said, deciding to be blunt about the matter. Katsu growled at her words and grabbed her arm to force her closer to him, to his disgust. At first there was nothing but before he could pull away from her, he smelled it. She truly was going into a heat and had told him so, his honour demanded that he take her to bed but his instincts screamed in protest at the thought alone. He was in agreement with his instincts but would obey his honour.

As he moved to take her into the palace, Myoga thought to intervene on his master's behalf. "My Lady, the master can't be with you this night." Myoga said calmly, though he was very close to soiling himself when her gaze of lust turn a gaze of rage as she looked at him on Katsu's shoulder. "Why is that, Myoga?"

"My Lord has urgent business with a possible ally, my Lady and I know that the master wishes it done." Myoga replied before disappearing in his master's long silver hair. Though Katsu was grateful and truly wished he could use the excuse, he knew that this needed to be done. With his hold still on her arm, he took her to his room, to his displeasure. The dog demoness smiled when he let go of her arm, moving towards the bed as she undressed herself, she noticed the radiant robe of a Celestial maiden that belonged to Kagome. Katsu moved to the other side of the bed, with his back to her, he began to take his armour off so he could undress as well.

Her eyes seized on it, she reached out for it and wrapped it around her nuke body. It was softer than anything that had touched her skin; the colour was a beautiful rich blue and looked very nice on her skin. Katsu turned around to see his mate wrapped in Kagome's robe and it angered him like nothing ever had. "What do you think you are doing?" He seethed at her; she barely took noticed as she laid down on his futon.

"Getting ready for mating." She said with a smile.

oOo

Kagome felt wrong in so many ways that she couldn't stand it any longer. She got up, and was a lot stronger this time; she walked out of the room that she was in as the maid protested. Kagome ignored them and went outside; she could the full moon hung in the center of the night sky. The only thing that tainted the beauty of the sky before her was this giant cloud; she knew that what she was seeking was inside the cloud as it called out to her

With that in mind, she suddenly bean to float as she headed to the cloud.

oOo

Katsu looked at his mate on his bed, he climbed in with her and they began to mate. They both noticed that it was different this time; it was no different when it came to the act but Katsu had closed his eyes. In his mind it was not his mate but Kagome that he was mating with; she was dressed in nothing but her robe and laid on his bed, waiting for him to take her untouched body. Her cheeks blush as he gently touched her breasts for the first time, a moan of pleasure was rewarded to him before he took her mouth gently at first but let his hunger for her mix into it. He made it feel like a caress as he removed the robe from her body.

Her mouth was warm and sweeter than anything that he had ever tasted, when he finally stopped to let her breathe. He was greeted by the sight of her head on his pillow, her raven black hair spread across his pillows, filling them with her scent. Her deep blue eyes slowly filling with lust for the desires that he awakened within her body.

He enjoyed the sight of his handiwork for a moment before lowering his head to her breasts; gently he took one into his mouth. She screamed in desire, her arousal filling the room with his. Her whimpers were sweet music to him that he wanted to listen to all night as he continued his attention to her body. "Beautiful...sweet...you are perfect," he whispered into her ear, so caught up in his head that he said the words aloud in his mate's ear.

The demoness smiled at his words, sure that he was lost to her once again. Though she noticed that the way he was mating with her was so different from their normal way, there was passion but it was like he was doing an untouched female instead of her. She wanted the rough, hard and passionate way that they mated but she also wanted the way that he was taking her body. She looked at his face, he had for years looked away from her beautiful face when they mated but he didn't this time, he faced her though his eyes were closed. She wondered why he didn't simply turn his face away like he normally did instead of closing his eyes; it angered her in some way but didn't stop the mating.

This was something that she wouldn't allow to stop until she carried his second son...her feelings on the matter be damned.

Katsu went lower and lower after enjoying her breasts to his fill; he planned to do something that he had never done to his mate before. When he felt a beautiful power from a distance, it belonged to the woman that he thought he was pleasuring but he opened his eyes to see it was a fantasy. His arousal faded immediately when he looked into her eyes.

Katsu got up from his mate's embrace and from the bed, picking up his discarded clothes he began to dress. But his mate quickly ripped the kimono from his hands before he could put it on. "What are you doing?" she asked, doing well to hide the rage that she started to feel and kept a blank look on her face. Katsu looked at her before taking his kimono back and turned his back to her. "I'm going to meet our guest." He stated.

She glared at his back, wishing to burn holes into it. "Let Sesshomaru do it. You still need to mate with me," She told him but he ignored her as he tied his sash. It was clear to her that he refused to finish mating with her until this _guest_ was gone, with sigh she laid back down on the bed. Katsu looked at the floor to see the robe lied on the ground, looking lonely without its mistress, he moved to pick it up but his mate was quick to snatch it from the ground and wrap it around herself. Katsu glared at her but she glared right back at him, daring him to try and take it from her.

Not in the mood to deal with her, Katsu let it go for the moment and left his room. He walked to the front gates, barely resisting the urge to run to the gates to meet Kagome. His instincts screamed at him to hurry and see her.

When he passed through the gates, he was greeted to the sight of Kagome landing on the staircase. He was stunned by the sight of her in a kosode, she took a step up the stairs before Sesshomaru suddenly appeared and attacked her with lightening speed. Kagome seen the attack beforehand by luck alone and created a barrier just in time, the barrier thrust Sesshomaru into one of the double doors of the gates.

But Sesshomaru was down for a second at most before he attacked again, only to be thrown again. Katsu watched, a little surprised that it had thrown his son and shocked to see that Kagome was weakened by the attacks at all. "It's not going to do anything, Sesshomaru, so you may as well stop wasting your energy." Kagome told him, but stubborn like his father, he didn't until Katsu stepped in. Grabbing his son's arm to stop him, Katsu moved to stand before Kagome, who bowed her head in respect to him. "What do you seek, Celestial maiden?"

Kagome frowned for a moment before she sighed, she fell so tired but slumber did not come to her. "I don't know what I seek, all I know is it is here. I wish to have it back." She told him calmly, her deep blue eyes begging him. Katsu knew she meant her Celestial robe and saw a chance to make her his ally.

"I'll return your robe to you but I wish for an alliance with you in return." He stated, hoping that she would calmly agree to it. But being Kagome, she didn't. "Why?" she asked, Katsu looked at his son, who glared at Kagome like she was a pest that needed to dead. "I will not say at the momen-"

"Then I won't join your alliance. But I won't leave without my robe either." She cut in, seeing no point to join him if he wouldn't tell her. Katsu frowned at her answer but was not upset with her answer; it showed that she would want details and facts than blind faith in a stranger when making a decision and he couldn't fault her for her sharp mind. It fascinated him that that she was sharp mind but stubborn as old mule, she was so unlike his mate and other females that were either too docile or bloodthirsty for his tastes. She was neither, she was like a stallion that would never be tamed by men...or demons. The Lost Sunset was a challenge that called to his instincts in the sweetest ways that one could think of.

Kagome started walking towards him; she looked into his golden eyes and was caught in the fascinated of them for a split second before moving past him and walked into the cloud palace. But she did glance back at him as he did the same and they were caught in the trance that ensnared them on the battlefield. Sesshomaru watched them, unsure of what was going between the two of them. Angered by his father's lack of action against the girl, he again attacked Kagome but was again thrown into a wall.

Unaware that he broken the trance that ensnared them, Kagome glanced away from Katsu and continued walking, with him now following her. Silence, Kagome walked to Katsu's room and found unfamiliar demoness lying on his bed waiting for his return with her robe wrapped around her sweat nuke body.

Angry rushed through Kagome's veins at the sight of her robe wrapped around the demoness, who watched Kagome's every step towards her. "I want my robe." Kagome seethed, her angry slowly taking control of her power, the demoness sat up and gave Kagome a cruel smile that told Kagome that she was going to have to fight the demoness to get it back. But she was all for a fight at the moment, unhappy about the sight of the other female for some reason and being denied her robe. Suddenly when Kagome took another step towards Katsu's mate, the robe unwrapped itself from around the demoness and floated to Kagome, who quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

Feel whole again, Kagome walked out of the room without even glancing Katsu. She walking out of the cloud palace and flew away to the land below the palace. She lied down in the forest not too far from the noblemen's home but she didn't care in that moment as she entered into slumber's embrace. Unaware that Katsu followed her from the palace and watched over her in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and allies?

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and the last chapter was...interesting.

Last time, it seems that Sesshomaru's mother plans to have a second child and Kagome is curious towards Kastu but is she interested in him?

Also what about Inuyasha and the rest of the gang?

Will I guess we will have to read to find out?

So enjoy the chapter, folks and review what you like about it!

Chapter 4: Questions and allies?

Inuyasha glared at the flea demon in his hand that insisted on being stubborn. "Myago, what is it that so important that you can't tell me?"Inuyasha snapped at the flea but Myoga did not bend. He was more scared of Inuyasha's mother than Inuyasha himself. "You need to know nothing on the matter of your mother, she _died _long ago. You need to move on, master Inuyasha." Myoga hoped that his words would make his master stop.

"It seemed to be otherwise from what that woman told us." Shippo said, who moved to look at Myoga, unaware that he had caught Myoga's interest as Inuyasha started trying to crush the flea in his hand. Somehow he managed to escape Inuyasha's hand and hopped up onto Sango's shoulder for protection."What was the woman like? Did she say her name?" Myoga asked his mind curious to know if the time had come to tell Inuyasha the truth of his mother.

oOo

Kagome frowned as she sat in the garden with onna-bugeisha around her and Takemaru. She refused to talk to anyone after the horrible morning that she awoke to. Kagome had awoken to find herself in Takemaru's arms again, taking her back to the castle that she had escaped from the night before. She fought him until he drew a dagger and held it to her throat to make her stop, he had apologised when they had returned but Kagome still slapped him for it.

Then the maids and onna-bugeisha were shrieking at her lack of appropriate clothes, quickly grabbing her and scolding for her lack of appropriate clothes and for slapping Takemaru as they dragged her away. They continued to scold her about her behavior towards her _Betters_ or in other words the stupid men that thought she was their new bedroom toy. Kagome almost laughed at them when she said as much, the maids and onna-bugeisha blushed and shuddered, trying to continue their scolding of her. "Of course you would know that, you have probably been with hundreds of men in your lifetime."One the bold ones said with a blush, Kagome had turned to look at that woman."I'm a virgin," Kagome said, unusual blunt but she didn't like being called a whore and saw fit to correct the poor woman on the matter.

Looking at the flowers, she wondered how she was going to give her jailers the slip. She could fly away but the bastard lord had informed her after she was appropriately dressed that his archers would shoot her down and she couldn't create a barrier because they had forced a bracelet that sealed that part of her power up. She seriously wanted to run away from this place but the problem was how?

With a sigh, Kagome fell backwards onto the grass and stared up at the sky. She could feel Katsu's presence outside the castle walls; she knew he was close by and watching her but Kagome knew he wasn't an option either at this point. He maybe the father of her best friend and pro-human but she wasn't sure about this alliance that he wanted to form with her, and she just knew that he would demand she join the alliance for his help.

She had gotten this weird feeling the last few times that she had been around him; she liked but also disliked the feeling, it was just confusing when she tried to sort her feelings out. God, why did her life have to be so difficult...wait, she remembered, it was because the stupid Celestial maidens turned her into one of them. Lost deep in her thoughts, she only noticed the Lord when he blocked her view of the sky. "Unhappy, my Celestial maiden?" The question needed no answer. Of course, she was unhappy; she was trapped in an idiot's castle and could see her virgin days were soon to be over, and she had wanted her first time to be special too. There went that dream.

"Quite so," she replied as she imagined shooting arrows into his plain face. He reached out to touch her face but she slapped his skinny hand away, It was kind of funny when she thought about it, the old Lord was as fat as you could imagine and when she thought about it, she felt pity for the horse but was impressed with its strength to hold up the old Lord and her. But the old Lord's son was skinner than a toothpick. "I see...perhaps when you carry our first son, and then you will be happy." He said, sending chills down Kagome's spine at the thought.

"I think I would be happier dead than have you touch me with a twenty feet pole." Kagome said calmly before getting up and was about to walk away but he grabbed her. She was starting to really get sick of being manhandled. "You belong to me! Don't forget that," the Lord said before slapping her across the face. She glared at him, angry that she couldn't defend herself from this jerk. After a moment the Lord left and the onna-bugeisha surrounded her, scolding her for her rude behavior toward the Lord of the castle.

She ignored them and walked away with them quick to follow, unaware of the murderous thoughts that filled Katsu's and Takemaru's head. They both wanted to kill the Lord for his mistreatment of Kagome, though Takemaru thought that she deserved it for her behavior.

Katsu watched Kagome as she moved about the garden the whole day, in the kimono of noblewomen, the blue silk went beautifully with the sapphire beads in her hair. But when he looked into her face, he felt as if a demon as strong as himself had just kicked him in the gut and he didn't like the feeling. Her face was so sad and had a sense of hopelessness to it, he had feared that the stallion in her had been broken until the skinny little bastard of a Lord came and she stood her ground even though he had hit her.

"Myoga, I want you to go tell Kagome that I will meet her in the garden at nightfall. I want you to talk to her and learn everything that you can of her," Katsu ordered his servant, who nodded and hopped off to do as ordered. Katsu watched Kagome be taken inside the castle by the onna-bugeisha, feeling sure that it was going to be a long wait for nightfall.

oOo

Kagome was lead back to the room that she had awoken in the night before, to find an old woman in a fine green kimono with pink flowers beside a futon as well as a tray of food. Feeling that she wasn't going to like what was to come, Kagome tried to turn around and run away but the onna-bugeisha grabbed her arms and forced her to the futon. The old woman glared at Kagome sternly."You will eat your dinner than undress; you will be given a massage before my son comes to you in a while." The old woman told her, Kagome froze on the spot when the old woman's words reached her brain.

The women left Kagome alone in her frozen state; she didn't come out of her frozen state until she noticed Kamiko was eating her dinner. "Get me out of here," Kagome seethed, angry for too many reasons at the moment. "I have to find a way out of this place and you being here is not helping me!"

Kamiko glanced at the angry Kagome and wanted to run away but had to do her job...she just hoped Kagome could control her mood swings. "That's why I'm here. Myoga is going to hop in here in a second and talk to you about the alliance, take the offer and ask for help in getting out of here." Kamiko said before disappearing with the tray of food. Kagome stared at the spot that Kamiko sat as her mind repeated over and over, '_I'm doomed!'_ until Myoga hopped onto her shoulder.

"Greeting Lady Kagome, I'm Myoga the flea, servant-" Kagome cut him off.

"To the Lord of the West, what does your master want?" She knew what the Lord of the West wanted but she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She was in trouble and needed Katsu's help but she would rather lose her virginity to the loser Lord than let Katsu think he was her only hope though he was at this point. "My Lord wishes for you to join him as an ally, he wishes to make this world a place of peace for both humans and demons. My Lord couldn't say that with his son around, the young Lord despises humans for their weakness."Myoga explained.

Kagome lifted her left arm and pulled back the sleeve of the kimono to show Myoga the black beaded bracelet on her wrist that sealed her power to create barriers away. "This is sealing my power away; I can't escape or help him until it is removed from me. If he comes right now and removes it then I will agree to his alliance." Kagome told Myoga calmly. Myoga looked at the bracelet; it would be nothing for his master to remove it.

"I will go in a bit to tell my master your request. But I must ask, why leave? It looks like you would be well cared for here, with good food, fine clothes so why?" Myoga asked, trying to fulfill his master's order. Kagome looked at him, how Myoga could ask her that was beyond her, this wasn't her world and she desired to see her friends and family again. Kagome didn't wish to be locked away in a birdcage when her heart longed to be free, but she was at the moment in a beautiful cage with people to take care of her. "I wish to simply return home to my family and friends, to my archery skills to protect people from evil demons but I can't when I'm locked in a cage. I wish to be free again..." Kagome whispered as a lone tear run down her cheek.

Myoga saw the sadness in her eyes, and felt compelled to help her as best he could. "I will bring my master to help you as fast as I can." With that said Myoga hopped off her shoulder and quickly went to his master, unaware of the tears that spilled from her blue eyes and run down her cheeks.

Katsu was surprised when Myoga begged him to go and help Kagome, surprised but oddly happy. He began to wonder what Kagome was doing to him with her scent and personality; he was beginning to wonder if he should distance himself from her a little. But when Myoga told him of Kagome's desire to be free and the lone tear that followed it, he wasn't able to control his body as he transformed into his true demon form and ran down to the castle. When he reached the gates, he jumped over them, he started changing back to his other form, the guards shot their arrows at him, hoping to slow him down or hit a spot that take him down. "Kagome!" Katsu shouted before finding Kagome's scent in the garden, he followed it into the castle and quickly found Kagome's room.

Katsu opened the door to see onna-bugeisha and maids around Kagome, the onna-bugeisha were shaking but held their ground, the maids held onto a struggling Kagome as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Let me go!" She shouted at them but they did not listen to her and told her that she belonged to their Lord. The tears filled Katsu with a rage that he had never felt before.

But before Katsu could take a step into the room, Kagome burst into a sphere blue light, forcing the maids and onna-bugeisha away from her. Everyone in the room suddenly began to cry, somehow feeling the pain and sorrow that filled Kagome's heart, it felt as Kagome's emotions were ripping their hearts from their very chests. They had realized that they were in the wrong to tell her that she belonged to the Lord; they should have realized that men had no real hold on them; they felt that Kagome's emotions and light were purifying them of the ideas of this time and felt free like a bird for the first time. The light slowly faded to show Kagome dressed just like she did when she first appeared in this time with the exception of the circlet having two diamonds on each side of the sapphire and the bracelet that was sealing some of her powers.

Everyone was speechless to the sight of Kagome before them. She walked to Katsu and held out her left arm to him to show him the bracelet; she looked at him with such hope in her blue eyes that he was lost to them in their depths. When he looked away from her eyes to look down at the black bracelet that ruined the beauty before, gently he touched her arm and they both felt fire rush through their blood and veins, burning them from the inside but there was no pain. They looked into each other's eyes again, gold against deep ocean blue, they felt caged but free, pain but pleasure, sorrow but happiness, and they didn't understand what going inside themselves. But it all ended the moment Katsu removed the bracelet and the touch of skin was lost to them, freeing Kagome from her cage.

Kagome looked down at her left arm; she was free again, free from the stupid Lord. She looked up at Katsu again and smiled a smile that had his breathe caught in his throat. "Shall we go, my Lord of the West?" She asked but all he could do was nod, they walked out of the castle to face the Lord's army and an angry Lord.

But Kagome felt no fear towards the army of humans and Katsu wanted to laugh at the thought that the humans before him were enough to stop him from taking his prize away. "You will leave demon!" The Lord shouted at Katsu, his spit flying in the air of his rage.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched his mother pace calmly in the garden, anyone but him; they would see the lady as calm and enjoying the flowers that grew there. But Sesshomaru saw different, his mother was in a barely controlled rage because the Celestial maiden from last night. His mother's heat was over and his father had never planted his seed inside her womb meaning Sesshomaru was going to have to practice on the humans or the servants' children.

Sesshomaru was not happy either when he thought about it; he had been unable to break the Celestial maiden's barrier. It made him appear weak before his father, Sesshomaru would kill the Celestial maiden the next time he saw her.

His mother couldn't get the Celestial maiden out of her mind; she had dared to ruin her mating with her mate then had the guts to demand the robe from her. The demoness fumed over the fact that her mate had never given her his seed; he had instead followed the Celestial maiden away from the cloud palace. She would kill the Celestial maiden the moment her scent reached her perfect nose. The demoness looked at the Himalayan blue poppies that her mate stared at the other day, she realized the flowers' petals were very close to the Celestial maiden's eye colour. With a whip of light like her son's, she destroyed the flowers.

oOo

Kagome calmly walked over to the Lord, a sweet smile on her face and a nasty treat in mind. She stood in front of the Lord with her sweet smile for a moment or two before she kicked him in the balls with all her might, hoping to leave him impound. When she walked back to Katsu, she began to float as he created a cloud at his feet. They flew away with the Lord weeping over the pain, Takemaru watched them as he cursed the demon in his mind.

Kagome flew ahead of Katsu in the sky, happy and content to be free again. Katsu watched her, feeling joy from her own happiness, he knew that he was lost to her when he had touched her skin and felt the fire burn inside him.

"Kagome, I apologies but we have things to discuss." Katsu called out, Kagome glanced back at him and slowed her pace for him to fly to her side."What do we need to discuss?" Kagome asked the wind felt amazing as it went through her hair, the beads in her hair for some odd reason sounded like a wind chime when they hit each other. She also felt like a kid again, free from the earth below her and the annoying people that saw her only as an object, she wanted to never land again. "I wish for you to fight beside me in a battle against demons from the Continent to protect this land." He told her calmly, Kagome looked at him and thought about it.

She didn't know if that was the right move but he have helped her escape with her virginity. So she did owe him one, Kagome stared down at the earth below her. There were thousands of lives that would be saved if she helped him, and what would happen if she didn't? Could those thousands of people die if she didn't help him? She couldn't let that happen.

Katsu watched her; he could see she was deep in thought of what to do. Her face was radiant in the sunlight with her mind deep in thought, her emotions plain for the world to see and her thoughts like an open book that he could read to his heart's content. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to tell him right away when she suddenly began to drop from the sky. Shocked, he moved to save her when she stopped falling. Katsu suddenly realized that he couldn't remember being that scared before as he just was.

What was she to him?

When she came back up, she had a glare in her eye for him and he suddenly had a feeling that he was in trouble. "I have a question for you...how did you get my robe?" Kagome asked her mind now full of questions. She had been knocked out by someone's sword hilt and couldn't remember a thing, what had happened to her, how had her robe come into Katsu's possession, how had the humans kept breaking her barriers and importantly, why had her robe be wrapped around that nuke demoness; her mind and curiosity demanded answers for her questions though Katsu was likely only able tell her a few answers.

Katsu had a feeling that if he answered, he would be royal screwed. "I had reached out for you but the human picked you up, I had grabbed onto your robe instead. It fell away from your body and I had decided to care for it until I could return it to you." He explained to her when a look of irritation came to her face. "Then why was it wrapped around that demoness?"

"That woman has a mind of her own, she often likes going through my possessions. And I can't get rid of her." He told her, the look of irritation slowly melted away like snow in spring.

"I see...Well in any case, I'll help you fight the demons. Just come and get me when its time, kay?" Kagome said before flying away from him. Katsu followed her, he wasn't about to let her go that easy. "I think you should stay with me. I wouldn't have to come looking for you that way." He called out. Kagome stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm heading for the Bone Eater's Well, it may return me to my home...if it can't than I'll seek you out but before that I have to see if it can." Kagome flew off again but he followed her but at a slower pace, he didn't want her to leave him yet. Kagome wasn't something that he could tame that quickly, she had been a caged spirit that he had freed and allied herself with but he knew that she felt unease about some things that centered around him. He didn't know what was going on with himself but he did know that it was centered on Kagome.

It didn't mean that he wasn't going to follow her; he had an odd feeling that following her would benefit him later. Kagome was well aware of Katsu following her and had decided that he could follow her, having an odd feeling that doing so would benefit her later.

Kagome was happy and content to be free again but it slowly faded, her happiness and contentment was stained with her sorrow of missing her family and friends. She was free from the horrible Lord but not her own sorrow; she hoped deeply that she could return to her loved ones through the Well because she didn't know where to look otherwise. Well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it... hoping she didn't have to.

"My Lord!" Myoga called out as he flew to Katsu on a hawk. Katsu glanced at the hawk and held his arm out for Myoga to jump on, to which the flea demon did. "What is it, Myoga?" Katsu asked, finding it hard to believe that something big could happen in less than two hours. "My Lord, your lady mate is destroying the countryside. No one but the young Lord Sesshomaru seems to know why she is in such a rage." Apparently something big could happen in less than two hours. But why to him alone?

Kagome glanced back to see Katsu flying away from her, oddly disappointed by him doing so, she continued heading to the Bone Eater's Well.

oOo

"I see, so she called herself Chika and seemed to have interesting powers." Myoga said, understanding that it was time to do the final duty that his master had left to do. Everyone stood around Myoga, curious to serious look on his face.

Myoga looked up at Inuyasha, he could see both his master and mistress perfectly mixed together in their beloved son. He couldn't help but feel old as memories of his master going off to battle with his lover at his side; the two alone were both greatly powerful but together were undefeatable. Both were kind and good people at heart, and deeply in love with each other at first glance, though his mistress denied it for many years. She had at first, been very confused about her feelings towards the great dog demon but when she had realized that she was in love with him, she had become scared and sad.

Oh how his master had wondered what had plagued her of her smile, worried that her sorrow of missing her loved ones was what was wrong with her.

"Well Myoga, do you know her or not?" Inuyasha asked, tired of waiting. Myoga could see that Inuyasha had inherited his mother's rare showed impatience through and through. "Yes, I know because of your mother, master Inuyasha. Chika was one of your mother's attendants and a good friend as well, she was one of a very few people who was allowed to hold you as a baby." Myoga told Inuyasha as he remembered the nickname that she had given him. "I don't...remember my mother having any friends because of me." Inuyasha muttered as he tried remembering his childhood. But all he could remember was his mother's tears and how she died in front of him. "Why can't I remember?"Inuyasha asked himself aloud.


	5. Chapter 5: I don't want to dance

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is a good chapter if I do say so myself.

Last time, Katsu freed Kagome and Myoga knows more about Inuyasha's past than he is willing to remember.

But where does Inuyasha's memory play in all this?

The past is an unclear path that our group of friends are taking and only the Celestial maidens know what direction that they are heading.

So come down the path and let us find the answers to our questions in this next chapter of The Past Of Love.

So enjoy and review what you like about it.

Chapter 5: I don't want to dance

Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the beach where he had last seen his father, oddly compelled to go there. He had no desire or reason to go, he had not been there since the night his father died, he wanted and tried to resist but his body continued to move on its own. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jaken asked, walking behind his beloved Lord and master. Sesshomaru did not answer him as he continued to try and get control over his body again, he planned to make the one who controlled his body regret it.

His body did not stop until he stood in the very spot that he had stood that night, in place of his father stood a woman, who's back faced him. His sight of her body was blocked by a white hooded cape and the white long bow but his nose immediately told him who she was. "What do you want, old woman? And why did you force me to come here?" Jaken looked up at his Lord in shock before looking back at the woman before them.

"Hello to you as well, Sesshomaru, it's been too long since we last met...don't you think? But you had to go and call me old, I'm barely two hundred and twenty-eight years old, I'll have you know." She said her voice so lovely and sweet that Jaken was sure that she was an angel or a Celestial maiden. "I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners, young man. I'm sure Katsu would agree with me," Sesshomaru instantly had the urge to run away, remembering what she always did as his 'lesson in manners'.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around and moved to run away, knowing from experience that it was better to have wounded pride than dignity but she had him caught before the first step was taken.

Jaken watched in horror as his great Lord Sesshomaru began to hula dance. Sesshomaru cursed her in his mind as she had control of his mouth as well, he couldn't believe that she still had so much power since the last time they had met...it was like he was still a weak pup that his father had to go easy on. "You horrible old hag, how dare you make my Lord look like a fool and an idiot dancer! I demand you rel-" Jaken was cut off with Sesshomaru stomping on his head as he still kept dancing. "I hate being bossed around,"the woman muttered half-heartedly.

She turned around and walked towards them, her hood covering her face. Sesshomaru curse the day she had learned that puppet control power of hers, the only person who could break her control had been his father but unlike himself, his father had almost never been touched by that power. She stood right in front of him and looked up at him, even after two hundred years she was still so small when standing beside him.

"Do you want to be free from your lesson, Sesshomaru?" she asked, his red glare was enough of an answer for her. Sesshomaru felt his mouth loosen from the removal of her power. "How is my baby doing?" She asked softly, her voice barely a whisper. Sesshomaru knew she meant Inuyasha, after all he was the only child that she bore for his father. "Last I saw of the fool, he looked well but is often sad." He told her, hoping she would let him go and leave him alone. He wished she'd disappear and never return from where she came.

"He's...well, I'm so glad." She said more for herself than Sesshomaru but still a tear ran down her cheek and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru could care less about her, yes he had learned compassion and yes, he now cared about his little brother but when it came to the woman before him. All he wanted was to slice her in half with his poison claws and use his? Sword? Even though it wouldn't kill her. "Do you still pine after father, hag? It brings shame to my father's name to know that." Sesshomaru asked, knowing it would slice at an open wound in her heart that never closed. He could smell that ever present pain in her scent increase before she slapped him.

"...I would never do anything to bring shame to his name."She whispered, feeling sorrow in every part of her being. She turned her back to him as more tears fell; Sesshomaru cursed his compassion as he began to feel bad for causing the tears.

"Well, I have no other business than that. I'll see you around, Sesshomaru." She said before she disappeared before his eyes, his body immediately stopped dancing to his relief and happiness.

"My Lord...who was that old hag that forced you to... Do whatever that was?" Jaken asked. Unaware that Sesshomaru had forgotten him but now planned to kill him for seeing him do that horrible dance. But before Sesshomaru could take a step towards Jaken, the woman suddenly appeared beside him, Sesshomaru turned just in time to look at her as she kissed his cheek. "No killing the toad or anyone else for that until I return to see you again, if you do then you will simply have to dance for them. Also say hello to my baby for me" She said calmly, the last part an order before she disappeared again.

"Who is she?" Jaken asked again, shocked at her behavior towards his Lord. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red for a moment before returning to gold again, he turned to look at Jaken, rage boiling in his veins at the thought of the curse that she had put on him, no longer feeling bad for causing her tears.

"Inuyasha's mother...the Queen of the Celestial maidens."

oOo

Katsu growled in anger at the sight that greeted him, his mate in her true demon form was destroying and devouring a village. Katsu knew that if Kagome learned of this, his alliance with her would be ruin. "Stop!" He roared before transforming as well. He charged at her, grabbing her neck in his mouth and threw her far away from the village and the fields. He calmly walked to where he had thrown her, when he saw she hadn't changed back. She growled at him, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy but he couldn't think of a reason as to why.

She was challenging him, Katsu wouldn't stand for it. Hated it as he did, she was his and that was a fact, things that belonged to him didn't fight him on it. But knowing her as he sadly did, she wouldn't back down to him unless he mounted and mated her. The thought made him sick to his gut, knowing that it needed to be done, he oddly felt like he was betraying Kagome by doing so. Though her body untouched and not his to take, Katsu felt the betrayal like a dagger to his chest as he moved to do what was needed.

oOo

Kagome sat at the roots of the sacred tree, disappointment hung around her like a veil that hid her happiness from the world. Tears filled her blue eyes. Her chin sat on her knees, her tear-filled eyes trained on the Bone Eater's Well.

Her world, her friends...her family was but a simply jump down the well but the Well wouldn't let her return to her world, to her friends...to her family. She was trapped and she hated it, she had been trapped the moment she appeared in this time. First by the darkness and cold that she had escaped from, second the noble idiots with help of the Lord of the West and now, she was trapped by the Well, she was no fool and could see that something in this time wishes for her to remain...but what?

Then it hit her hard in the face...the Celestial maidens."Kamiko! Where are you, Kamiko?!" Kagome shouted at the sky, knowing the Celestial maidens were the ones that saw to keep her here. Kamiko appeared beside the Well, curious to what Kagome wanted until she saw her eyes. The embers of anger that slowly burned to life in Kagome's blue graze that held tears back. "Why am I here? Why are you keeping me here?" She snapped at Kamiko, her power growing wild as her pain and sadness grew with it. "Why?" she screamed at her.

Kagome's power exploded into the nature around her, the roots of the sacred tree exploded around her like fireworks with the soil and grass clinging to the roots she fell to the ground. The roots wrapped around her as if to soothe Kagome of her sorrow and tears, Kamiko stepped back from Kagome.

The power of Kagome was unlike anything the young Celestial maiden had ever felt and it scared her. When Kagome suddenly destroyed the roots that were wrapped around her in comfort and had a look of rage on her lovely face, Kamiko knew that she needed to leave immediately. She did so, unaware that Kagome followed her as well. Kamiko felt relieved to be back in the realm of heaven with her other fellow Celestial maidens and the gods around her; the beauty and radiance of the realm of heaven took away her fear.

Until Kagome suddenly appeared in front her, Kamiko couldn't understand how Kagome had learned to travel through the unseen gates of the tree worlds. "How? No one has taught you how yet...so how?" The young Celestial whispered as Kagome walked around Kamiko. "How do I get home?" Kagome shouted at them.

The Celestial maidens and the gods stared at Kagome before they began to whisper about her, how beautiful she was and how powerful she seemed to be. But Kagome could careless; she just wanted to go home to her family and friends. "You can't go home yet, Kagome. You have a duty that is of great importance to do first...a duty that will require great sacrifice from your heart." Said a lovely voice from behind her, she turned to see who stood behind but the person quickly knocked her out.

As she fell into her slumber, Kagome felt something inside of her that whispered to her that what the lovely voice said would come to past. Dread filled her heart, fearing to have the something of precious value to her... become lost.

oOo

Katsu felt disgusted with himself as he released his seed into his mate, even thoughts of Kagome didn't help like last time. With disgust, Katsu got up and left, knowing that his mate would return home as he returned to Kagome. Katsu could feel that something wasn't right, like something was wrong with Kagome and she needed his help, He quickly headed in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, unaware of his son following him.

Sesshomaru had watched his father and his mother mate, knowing that after his father was done, he would return to the Celestial whore. Sesshomaru glanced back at his mother; she had changed back to her other form and stared at the sky above. It was clear to him that she was deep in thought; he left her to her thoughts to follow his father. He knew his mother's thoughts were about his father and the Celestial maiden as well as herself, he knew that she feared for her position as his father's mate.

He planned to take her fear away, he would destroy the Celestial maiden, his father would soon forget the whore and his mother would be pleased with him, then his parents would work on giving him a brother to torture.

oOo

Kagome awoke to find herself in an old shrine with young and beautiful women and children around her, watching over her. Kagome slowly sat up as the women started to crowd around her, she felt that something was wrong and she didn't know what that was. "How are you feeling?" One of the women asked Kagome kindly.

Kagome looked at the woman and gave her a kind smile but the feeling that she was forgetting something important. "What is wrong?" She asked herself, wondering if it would help her remember what she forgot and immediately noticed that she had caught the women off guard. Kagome looked into the woman's light brown eyes, without a warning Kagome suddenly saw a flash before her eyes.

Fire, blood, loved ones lost; tears came to Kagome's eyes as she watched a village be destroyed before her. The men, the old and ugly women and the children killed before the eyes of their loved ones before being taken away by their loved ones' murderers. Using them against their will, for cooking, for cleaning, and for sex; disgust, pain and sorrow robbed them of their ability to fight against the monsters that kept them there against their will for years to come. "How horrible," Kagome whispered as their pain continued to play before her eyes.

Children were born to the women from their captors; Kagome began to see the seeds of Stockholm syndrome set in and flower in the hearts of the women around her, it saddened her to see it.

When she finally stopped seeing the past of the women around her and hearing the noise of men celebrating just outside the room, Kagome felt sick to her stomach, the bandits had told the women of how they found her and the leader had decided to make her his when she recovered. The women crowded around her in concern but Kagome ignored them, wiped away her eyes and slowly stood up, slightly happy to see she still had her clothes on. Kagome walked away from the women and headed for door. "What are you doing? You should lie down." One of the women told her but again Kagome ignored them as she opened the door. Kagome created a barrier around her the moment the men quieted by her stunning beauty, one man stood up and walked over to her. He towered over her but she stood her ground, unafraid of the man before her.

Kagome noticed that he was handsome but didn't' feel attracted him in the slightest way. "I got lucky, Men. Look at this beauty, she puts Asami to shame and she's all mine now," The man laughed, Kagome glanced back at the women to see the one that asked her how she had been feeling, lower her head and all the other women looked to her with pity. "Disgusting," Kagome said as she looked into the man's black eyes.

"What's disgusting, little beauty?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as if to intimidate her but it did little good. "You and your men are disgusting." Kagome said with a sweet and kind smile but her voice sounded anything but that. The man tried to punch her but her barrier got in the way, causing his flesh of his hand to burn away very slowly. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and his men moved away from Kagome, who looked down at the man with unforgiving eyes. "Do you know why my barrier had hurt you?" She asked.

The man looked up at her and her eyes; her blue eyes that held an unforgiving gaze in them, that suddenly made him see everything that she had just seen. Tears came to Kagome's eyes again but she didn't look away from the man's eyes, she wanted him to see what he had done and feel the pain that he caused the women. No one moved and no one tried to intervene for the man.

"The reason my barrier hurt you is because you caused your soul to be burdened with the sins that you caused in this life. The pain you feel is nothing compared to what will await you in hell." Kagome said calmly before looking away from the man.

Pain rippled through him the moment she looked away from him, the pain intensifying and slowly killing him. Kagome walked over to the entrance and left after wiping away her tears again, her words leaving the men, women and children to think of her words as the man's screams slowly grew in volume. But no one heard his screams as they became lost in their thoughts. Kagome walked away from the old shrine, knowing that she had no control over the people inside. They would have to think of what she said and decide what to do with their life, continue the path that they were on or change. She couldn't decide for them and didn't want to, humans needed to live with free will and that could not change now or in the future.

Kagome stopped and thought about that for a moment...free will. She could accept that she was no longer human but she couldn't accept that she no longer had her free will.

It was a part of her that made her, who she was and couldn't live without it. Kagome knew that someone was making her dance to their tone and she didn't like it, her will was being ignored by this person and she refused to let it continue to happen. She wouldn't be Kagome Higueashi if she did. With that in mind, Kagome began to fly; she needed to find the Lord of the West.

oOo

Katsu came to the Bone Eater's Well to find that Kagome wasn't, her scent was old and faded by the wind. Worry set in, and hope that she would return to him. "My Lord...is something wrong?" Myoga asked as he suddenly appeared on his master's shoulder but Katsu didn't answer, he just stared at the Well.

oOo

Sesshomaru began to walk, oddly knowing where his younger brother was. He had a feeling that the hag was the reason for that, he would give Inuyasha shit because of her to heal his injured pride. "My Lord...where are we going?" Jaken asked, his pea sized brain still confused by the meeting with the beautiful woman and his Lord's...dancing. He was sure that in his long life to come that he would never forget the weird dancing that Sesshomaru had done.

"To find Inuyasha, my younger brother has a lot to answer for on behalf of his mother." Sesshomaru replied before he glanced at the moon; totally unaware of the woman that watched him from the border of the afterlife, sitting on the shoulder of his father's remains. The woman looked down the armour under her, tears came to her blue eyes as memories floated in her head of the first time she had rode on his back. The feel of his warm, soft silver fur that surrounded her, the feel of safety surrounded in that horrible battle and how he refused to leave her side. How he looked in his true form in front of the moon in the dead of night, he made the night more beautiful and added a sense of magic to it.

How she longed for him to be alive again, to walk beside her again, to fight beside her again, to make love to her again. But most of all to talk to him again, she could still remember the sound of his voice as he told her how much he loved her the day he died for her and their son.

Laying back, her hand rubbed the armour affectionately, she continued to watch Sesshomaru make his way to her only child until Chika and Kamiko appeared beside her. She sat up and looked at her ladies-in-waiting; they bowed to her as she wiped away her tears and pushed the memories of her lover aside for the moment. "Report," she ordered.


	6. Chapter 6: Starry sky

hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was as good for you as it was for me.

Last time, Sesshomaru did the unthinkable, he...hula danced and Kagome has a long path ahead of her.

The past and future are always full of uncertain things.

They all seem to twist and turn around two things...Kagome and Inuyasha.

Will the future be bright like a star or dark like a cave, the past can never be changed but the future is in never-ending change.

Chapter 6: Starry sky

The Queen of the Celestial maidens stared at the skull of her love as she lied on his shoulder, her thoughts of the prophecy that would be fulfilled soon. But then her thoughts slowly turned to her baby and her lover, she longed to have continued raising her baby and to have his father at her side as she did so. "I'm still mad that you didn't listen to me, Katsu...I would have died but we both knew that I would have risen again like before."Her voice was gentle but full of pain as she lightly scolded the old remains.

She sat up and looked away from the remains of her love, resting her chin on her knees; she began to watch Sesshomaru as he reached his brother and his friends. "Soon, my love...soon, I'll save you," she whispered to herself and to the remains.

oOo

Katsu continued to stare at the Well as he waited for her to come back to him. When suddenly Kagome's scent floated on the wind from the north, giving into his instincts he began to run as fast as he was able without hesitation, his mind suddenly consumed by thoughts of Kagome. "My Lord! What are you doing?" Myoga shouted at the top of his little lungs. Katsu barely hearing him as he blindly followed his nose to find her, everything inside of him was on fire at the thought of seeing Kagome again.

He felt like a dog chasing after a rabbit that continued to somehow escape him, and oddly enough, he loved it. Katsu wanted to catch her and devour the sweet flesh of her beautiful body over and over again. He loved the feel of her warm and soft hand, it made him wild when he thought of what the rest of her body would feel like. "To find Kagome," he finally replied. Myoga couldn't help but be pleased by his master's words, Kagome was beautiful, powerful and unlike his master's mate, she appeared to be kind. There were very few that knew but his master was a kind demon that hated to see anyone suffer, demon and human alike, his master saw little difference between the two species and had a talent of making friends with both.

...Also if his master was ravenous for sex then his blood would be to die for.

They ran until they saw Kagome sitting in a clearing of flowers surrounded by forest, she wasn't too far away from their direction; she waved to Katsu with a beautiful smile on her face. He could see her as clear as day but she was by far, more lovely of the two. He had found the Lost Sunset; relief flowed through his veins like water through a river. He slowed to a walk...unaware of the mistake that would be.

Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere in his true form, charging towards Kagome so fast that she didn't have time to create a barrier to protect herself. Grabbing her in his jaw, he shook her like a dog shook a chew toy. Pain bloomed through Kagome's body as her blood painted the beautiful flowers around them red, shock and numbness were the only things that Kagome felt until she felt something begin to burn at her wounds and flesh. A silence filled the world around them until Kagome began to scream in horrible pain, which sliced at Katsu's soul, the scream caused Sesshomaru to let her fall to the ground as her scream began to cause her pain.

The blood started to fill in her lungs, causing her to choke on her own blood; tears came to her blue eyes as Kagome realized she was going to drown in her own blood. She would never see her friends, her home...her family; she was going to die there in a clearing of flowers painted red by her own blood. Her best friend's brother looking down at her like he had done the right thing by killing her. She wanted to scream at him but the blood in her lungs and throat stopped her from doing so.

Katsu stared at his son and Kagome, in shock of what happened and that he wasn't able to prevent it. The sight of her blood felt like a sword craving his heart and her scream felt like a knife slicing at his soul, but she turned her head and looked at him with her blue graze...something snapped inside of him.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt an aura of danger, he turned his head to look at his father, Katsu's red eyes held a look of killing intent that was directed at his only son. He quickly moved away from Kagome and bowed his head in submission to his father. Katsu changed back to normal but his eyes didn't change back to gold...they stayed red as he calmly walked towards them. Kagome watched him as she forced herself to stay awake before her body refused to obey her, the moment she closed her eyes, Katsu ran to her. "Kagome!"

He fell to his knees and examined her wounds; they were too horrible to be real. The blood continued to pool from her body, soaking the earth in red and making her as pale as snow, anger clawed at his mind as sorrow clawed at his heart, both emotions were like wild animals hunting wounded prey that attacked again and again.

Katsu gently picked her up and moved to leave but glanced back at his son before he did. "You have disappointed me, Sesshomaru." Katsu said before leaving his son in the clearing. Sesshomaru stood there, in stunned silence until his mother found him. She could smell the Celestial maiden's scent all over the clearing; the smell was thick like a fog had fallen onto the land, she was happy to see blood cover the land around them and her son. She couldn't ask for a better son than Sesshomaru, he had after all clearly taken out her rival just for her. "Sesshomaru?"

He glanced at his mother for a moment before looking back at the direction that his father had taken. Disappointed...meant ashamed, his father was ashamed of him, for killing a Celestial whore. Sesshomaru couldn't wrap his head around it; he looked up at the sky to look the stars that blanketed the sky in an endless beauty. "Mother...was I...wrong to kill that woman?" He asked, shocking his mother deeply.

The demoness quickly wrapped her arms around her son, to reassure her child that he had done the right thing. "You weren't wrong in killing her, it's clear that she was going to be the ruin of my and your father's relationship. You did the right thing my sweet boy." Sesshomaru nodded his head, feeling better at his mother's words. He knew that when the whore was dead, his father would forget her and apologizes to him, after all he had done nothing wrong...he had simply got rid of a bug that was clinging to his father.

oOo

Inuyasha sat in his mother's tree, stared up at the night sky, memories of his childhood played in his mind, all the pain and sorrow that he had grown up with, the longing for his mother to hold him again and make everything better again but she couldn't because he hadn't been able to protect her. He had been too weak as a child to protect her...to save her. Tears came to his eyes, the memory of her death playing in her mind.

But why couldn't he remember the time that he had spent with her, he knew that he had been young but the first memory was of her tears and the second her death. Inuyasha couldn't remember anything but that. With a sigh, he looked away from the sky...to Sesshomaru and Jaken with his friends below.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of his mother's tree to land right in front of his older brother, who glared at him with a fiery anger in his golden eyes. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded calmly, his brother was a total ass...but a nice one with a lot of problems involving his creepy mother. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, the reason that his younger brother wasn't dying in his own blood was because of the wrath of his mother that hung over his head. In his mind, his father's old enemies were an easy kill, Naraku was a little harder but still no problem...Inuyasha's mother on the other hand was the only person that he had yet been able to kill. In the light of the fire and the moon, Sesshomaru saw her face clearly in that of her son and it angered him that she was untouchable to him, it made him and his mother look the fool.

"You are nothing like our father...you're not even like your mother, it's sad to think that such a weak old hag would produce such an even weaker son like yourself. You can't even brake my grip on you...can, you?"Sesshomaru said knowing Inuyasha couldn't break his hold on him even if he was stronger than before. Sesshomaru would always be the strongest demon in the mortal realm but not in hell...no, his father was the strongest demon there and it angered him that he would never surpass him, now because of Inuyasha and his mother.

He could never show his father how much stronger he had gotten...how closer he was to being as great as him.

Inuyasha struggled to get free of his brother's grip, he hated being so weak when he was compared to his brother. He felt as he was weighted down by chains of failure to strong like his brother, he was strong only because of his father's fang. But on his own, he was weak and couldn't fight against strong demons like his brother. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

"I was asked to say hello to you from your mother, little brother." Sesshomaru told him before throwing him away, and turned to leave. But Inuyasha quickly got up and got in his brother's way, he was pissed at being thrown away like trash, also he wanted to know what Sesshomaru meant by his mother asking him to say hello. "My mother is dead, Sesshomaru. You know that, so why did you say that?" Inuyasha snapped at him, pain cutting into old wounds. Jaken glared at Inuyasha from behind his Lord, he couldn't believe how rude Inuyasha was being to his Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken moved out from behind Sesshomaru "Shut up, Fool! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to speak to a worthless half-bre-" Chika suddenly appeared above Jaken and landed hard on his head, smiling a radiant smile at Sesshomaru. "My Lady has a message for you, lord doggie cutie pie."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in anger and hate at the sound of the stupid, idiotic name that the brainless woman that stood before him had called him. The only reason that she wasn't dead was because of the stupid curse that his father's whore put on him; he glanced at his brother's companions and couldn't help but want to kill everyone around him. "What does she want?" He growled at her but Chika only smiled at him, annoying him greatly. Slowly, she began to circle him repeatedly, most to step on Jaken again and again but also to check out Sesshomaru's fine body...he was just her type.

Yes, she liked the merciless, bloodthirsty, ruthless, sexy, mama's boy type that would know just the right way to fuck her into heaven then leave in the trash because of her lack of demon nobility. Yes, she could do better but guys like that turned her so on!

"Well?" He snarled at her, snapping out of the daydream that she was having of him. She moved to stand in front of him, enjoying Jaken's groan of pain. "My Lady said that you are to be punished for planning to hurt her baby," she told him in a breathless voice, Inuyasha was very close to puking his guts out and Jaken screamed in protest at the breathless voice until Chika started jumping on his head. Sesshomaru glared at her hatefully, aware of the arousal that was coming from her, he moved towards her, planning to kill her when he suddenly felt his body begin to change to his true form. He stared in shock as Chika began to smile at him and his brother stared at him in shock as well before grabbing Chika and turning her to look at him instead of Sesshomaru."Who is your Lady?"

Chika frowned at Inuyasha, knowing her queen was watching them and would be pain in her child's question. "The meaning of her name is lost," she whispered calmly, hoping her queen's son would understand that it was her place to tell him about his mother. She turned around to laugh at the sight before her. Sesshomaru in his true from, stood on his hind legs...dancing like a dog would, Chika couldn't help but laugh at the dance that he was doing.

Sesshomaru in his true form was dancing...the ballet.

Sesshomaru was humiliated beyond words at being forced into doing the dance against his will and in his true form at that. Words couldn't begin to describe the pain he would bring down on Inuyasha's mother's head, and after she was dead and rotting, he would kill everyone who had seen him dance. He roared in fury as he continued to dance but the roar was short-lived as he felt his mouth forced shut against his will.

oOo

Katsu stopped when he could no longer smell Sesshomaru on the wind; he fell to his knees and buried his face in Kagome's hair.

Dread and sorrow ran down his spine for the first time as he tried to think of how to save Kagome from the wounds and poison inflected upon her beautiful body. Her blood smelled sweet and was the brightest shade of crimson that he had ever seen against beautiful white silk-like skin. He knew that she was going to die but he wanted her to live so badly and was filled with the desire to take her place or die with her, he didn't know why he felt this way and he didn't care. "My Lord?"

Katsu's head snapped up, quickly turning to the intruder, snapping his teeth in warning before realizing it was a Celestial child. Kamiko stood her ground, unafraid of the great demon general before her...even though she was terrified by the woman in his arms. She moved closer to them but was careful to not step over bounds with the demon in such a dangerous mood. "What do you want, child?" Katsu asked his voice almost sounded like that of a monster's instead of how it normally did. Kamiko immediately noted the difference in his voice and how he held Kagome gently but protectively against his chest, she would have to tell her queen that the girl was definitely favored by the demon.

"You desire Kagome to live; you must find a pool of water and remove the cloth that remained on her body except for her Celestial robe. It will keep her alive and heal her wounds, also my name is Kamiko." She told him, feeling the intensity in the air around the demon general and Kagome. "Why should I trust you?" Katsu asked, instincts told him not to let his guard down around the girl and he didn't plan to with Kagome in his arms. "You don't really have a choice in the matter if you want Kagome to live...also get her a bow so she can fight." With those final words, Kamiko disappeared before Katsu's eyes.

Katsu looked down at Kagome's face; he wanted to see her blue eyes awake and shining with life again. Deciding that it was better than waiting for Kagome to die, he stood up and created a ball of light around them to fly as fast as possible to a body of water.

oOo

Kamiko skipped around the realm of heaven as she looked for her mother among the other Celestial maidens. Kamiko noticed Celestial maidens that were with their daughters, talking with or playing with them, she couldn't help but wonder what that was like. Her mother was always too busy with ruling their people to be bothered with her and Kamiko was fine with that. Her mother had entrusted an important mission to her and she would see it through.

"Queen Mi!" Kamiko shouted when she spotted her mother talking to a god, they turned to look at her, the god in interest but her mother in anger. Kamiko moved quickly to them, not wishing to anger her mother further. "My Queen, I bring news of our new sister, Kagome and the dog general, Katsu."

Queen Mi's anger faded away as quickly as it appeared, she turned to the god and bid him farewell before turning to face her daughter again. "What is this news...is everything going well between the two of them?"She asked in her lovely voice, growing impatient with her child's lack of speech. "Kagome was injured by the general's son; the general was very protective of Kagome when I approached them." Kamiko told her mother calmly. Queen Mi stared at her daughter as she continued telling her about what she had seen in the last few days between Kagome and the dog general.

Her anger raised to the surface again when Kamiko told her that she approached them, it would have been fine if she had approached only Kagome but with the dog general with Kagome, there was increase of the risk of their goal failing. Their plans for the general and Kagome had to happen no matter what. In her anger, Queen Mi slapped her daughter in punishment as she wished for a smart daughter instead of this foolish one before her.

When she was done slapping her daughter, Queen Mi turned away to calm down. "One," Queen Mi said Kamiko, who was trying hard to stop crying.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, scared of her mother hitting her again. Queen Mi turned quickly to glare into her daughter's green eyes, barely controlling the rage. "You have one more chance or you will understand what the word 'punishment' means." Queen Mi snapped at Kamiko. Kamiko fell to her knees, fear and shame filled her, she was failing her mother, and the tears that she had just stopped began again. Oh, how she hated herself for causing her mother such trouble...Kamiko was a monster for doing so.

"I understand, my Queen...I will not fail you in this important duty." Kamiko said in a voice devoid of emotion before she returned to the mortal realm with the tears still in her eyes.

oOo

Katsu laid Kagome in the center of the lake in nothing but her Celestial robe; he ignored the heated pain between his legs that the nuke sight of her body caused. His instincts were torn between taking her and doing what was needed to save her, he did his best to ignore them...it didn't helped that he had one hand between her legs as he helped keep her afloat.

Slowly he saw her robe begin to glow and her wounds begin to close, the feeling of dread slowly began to die as her heartbeat began to grow stronger. Katsu wanted to pray to the gods in thanks of her survival, he released the breath that he didn't know that he had been holding since he saw Kamiko. But it was only when he saw her eyes begin to open did the red fade from his eyes, returning to the gold that it had been. Katsu vowed that his son would never harm her again; he planned to teach his son to never touch her again.

Kagome opened her eyes, fear gripping her as consciousness returned to her. Her eyes whipping around her as her body rushed to fill with air and her heart beat at so rapid apace that it hurt. When she suddenly realized her lack of clothes and Katsu staring down at her, she raised her hand and slapped him as she screamed, "pervert!"


	7. Chapter 7: Uncertain days

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of The Past Of Love.

Last time, Kagome was injured by Sesshomaru and Katsu came to the rescue with a little help from Kamiko but for little reward for the both of them, Inuyasha is left with more questions and no answers.

The day turns to night and the path that Kagome is forced to go down is full of uncertainty and dangers, will she find her future in the past or will she fall in the jaws of danger again?

Find out in this chapter of The Past Of Love.

Chapter 7: Uncertain days

Katsu stared into the little fire that was between him and Kagome, who also stared into the fire with a crimson blush on her cheeks and his kimono wrapped tight around her lavish body. It pleased Katsu that his kimono hid her body from the eyes of other demons but hated the loss of sight of her beautiful moonlight skin. Still he did enjoy how the cloth stuck to her wet skin until she sneezed, worry immediately set in. "Kagome, are you well?"Katsu asked, unsure of what could be wrong with the Celestial maiden.

Kagome looked up from the fire to look at Katsu, she didn't want to tell him that she was hungry and cold but his gold graze told her that he desired an honest answer. "I'm fine...I'm a little cold that's all." She told him as she looked away from him and stared at the ground when she heard the rustle from his side of the fire. Her eyes snapped up to see him stand up and walk over to her but Kagome didn't start to freak out until he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to where he had been sitting. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to stay calm and not freak out on the powerful demon. Katsu didn't answer her as he sat down with her in his lap and his arms still wrapped around her...Kagome wasn't sure of what was on the mind of the Lord of the West and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. "You said that you were cold...I can't really let you get ill with the battle soon to come."Katsu half-lied calmly.

In truth, after what Sesshomaru did, Katsu wasn't willing to let anything else happen to her. It was his fault that the fragile but radiant flower in his arms was put in harm's way, it wouldn't happen again. But still he felt like a monster for letting her get hurt in the first place.

Kagome turned her head to stare at the sky; the night sky was a divine beauty that always shocked her. The night sky in the past was more beautiful than in the future, there was nothing that could taint it here...yet. She felt warm in his arms and that tomorrow might not be as uncertain as she thought, she didn't have all her friends at her side but she did have Katsu with her. She looked at him with a kind smile that made his heart race. "Thank you for everything...and I'm sorry for slapping and calling you a pervert." She said before falling asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm.

oOo

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were shocked at the huge dancing dog demon before them that was Sesshomaru...Myoga just watched in silence amusement as Chika laughed her head off. Jaken stared in horror before marching over to Chika and smacking her in the knee with the staff of two heads, Chika glared hatefully at the disgusting little demon toad that dared to hit her."You horrible hag, undo what you are doing to my Lord or I'll burn you to hell with The Staff Of Two Heads!" He screeched at her, Chika ignored the threat from the toad and gave him a kick between his legs causing Jaken to scream in pain.

"You stupid woman, I'll make you regret that! Fear the Staff Of Two Heads" he shouted at her and tried to get it to shoot flames at the Celestial maiden but sadly for him, The Staff Of Two Heads wasn't stupid like him. The Staff knew not to mess with a Celestial maiden; it always meant bad news later if you did.

"So fair maiden, how is your queen? It's been sometime since I last saw her." Myoga said when he hopped onto Chika's shoulder as she continued to watch Sesshomaru. "As you can see...she is well but still sorrow plagues her like always at the loss of her love. She said it's almost time to bring him back." Myoga turned to look at the Celestial maiden in shock for a moment before turning to watch Sesshomaru again. "If that's true then she shouldn't be doing this, she should rest for the trial ahead." Myoga snapped, worried for his former master's true love.

"You know her almost as well as me, Myoga. You know that she wouldn't listen...but she won't push her body to the limit until it's needed, she will still need their help to do it though." Chika felt concern and fear for her Queen, knowing that she could truly die in trying to bring back the former Lord of the West.

Myoga sighed, remembering his master with his lover, how excited and happy they had been when they had learned that they were going to have Inuyasha. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered how gentle his master was with her, how he had loved touching her bare stomach as he longed for the child to kick his hand. "I will do everything in my power to help her in her quest to bring my Master back from the dead."

oOo

Kagome awoke in a futon with the sun shining down on her; she shot up and looked around her before looking at her wrist to see if the bracelet was there. To her relief, it wasn't there but if she wasn't at the stupid Lord's castle then...where was she?

She saw that she still wore Katsu's kimono and added to her relief that no one had seen her body...except Katsu but she already slapped him for it, so he was off the hook. Kagome stood up and walked to the door to find a group of demon maids about to open the door and walk into the room; they carried many kimonos and no doubt planned to force her into a junihitoe. The maids didn't even hesitate to jump her and push the layers and layers of cloth on her after they ripped her out of Katsu's kimono and unbound her Celestial robe from her nuke body.

The maids debated on what would look best on her for a few hours, by forcing her into the different layers again and again until they decided. "There, the Lord will be pleased when he sees you, Lady Kagome." One of the maids said happily, pleased like the other maids. She saw her Celestial robe and walked towards it when one of the maids grabbed it. "Give that back to me," Kagome asked kindly but the maid shook her head 'no'.

"Lady Kagome, this wouldn't go with your outfit." The maid told her, speaking the truth in her mind but Kagome didn't care. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to get her robe back in that instant! "Please, it's important to me." With a sigh, the maid released the robe to Kagome, the robe wrapped itself around her arms on its own, and the maids stepped back from Kagome.

They were slightly unnerved by a piece of cloth moving on its own. Kagome felt better the moment that the familiar silken, transparent cloth wrapped itself around her, feeling like her unnerved body was be soothed by her robe, making the world almost seem right again. Kagome stood up and bowed her head deeply to the maid, "Thank you." The maids snapped back to normal at Kagome's words, they couldn't have their new lady bow to them, the lowly servants like they were the court ladies. They protested and lightly scolded Kagome for the improper behavior, though they were humbled by her gesture to them.

When they were done with their scolding her, the oldest of the maids left to get Katsu to tell him that Kagome was awake and dressed. The moment the maid left, Kagome began to get out of the junihitoe that was giving her heat stroke until she was only in her under kosode and the robe, the maids were again in a state of shock at her actions. Kagome looked at the kimonos, wondering what one to wear when she noticed that one of the maids held a pale blue kimono with white and deep blue peonies. Slowly, with an elegant grace that she didn't have before becoming a Celestial maiden, she walked to the maid with a small smile. "May I have that?" Kagome asked and the maid couldn't nod her head fast enough in answer.

Kagome took the kimono, enjoying the silken feel of it in her hands and the simple beauty of it. "May I wear this?" she asked, not wanting the maids to get in trouble. "My lady, the kimono is but one of many that the Lord wished for you to have. You may dress as you wish as well; it was his order that you be comfortable here." The maid told her calmly, no uncertainty in her voice or words.

Kagome watched her for a moment as she thought about the maid's words. Kagome wondered why Katsu was being so kind to her, he continued to help her...it was more than her being his ally.

Pushing the thoughts away in her mind, Kagome began to dress in the kimono as the maids decided on the sash for her to wear. They chose a deep blue sash with the same white peonies as the kimono; the maids quickly tied the sash and made sure that she looked proper when Katsu entered. He had been shocked speechless at the sight before him, she was too magnificent for words to describe. Kagome truly was more beautiful than the setting sun; the single kimono looked amazing on her, though he missed the sight of her bare skin. The strength that filled the room was calming and soothing to him and to the maids as well, the part of her that was a wild stallion was well and alive. It oddly brought peace of mind to him at the thought.

"You look beautiful, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" He asked, hoping that she was still well. She turned, totally unaware that he had been there, Kagome quickly nodded 'yes' in answer. Kagome wasn't sure of what to say to him or really how to act in this time but she was his ally and needed to do something to help him in the fight to come. "Yes, I did...so what do you want me to in the battle and when is it going to happen?"

Katsu sighed, he knew this was coming and had been hoping that she wouldn't ask that for a while. "The enemy will get here in two or three weeks, I haven't decided where you would be the best of help in the fig-"

"The frontline is where I'll be of the most use to you," she cut in, getting an odd feeling that he planned to keep her out of the battlefield. Little did she know that she was right, Katsu wanted her as far from the coming battle as possible but he could see it in her deep blue eyes. Kagome was going to fight this battle to the best of her abilities with or without his permission on the matter; Katsu stared into her eyes for a moment longer before he nodded in answer. He was not the Great Dog Demon General for nothing, he knew when he was fighting a losing battle but it has been a very, very long time since he had lost a battle to anyone besides his mate...least of all another woman.

It called to his instincts with the challenge of changing Kagome's mind on the matter in a sweet and bewilderingly way. "Alright, I'll place you in the frontline if you can show me what you can do in battle." He challenged her, hoping that she might show him more of what she was able to do and Kagome didn't disappoint him. "That's fine by me, let get this started." Surprising him with the eagerness to prove herself to him, it only made it hard for him to ignore the desire to touch her that suddenly arose inside him in that moment.

Katsu lead her out of the room with the maids following close behind them, it made Kagome remember her time at the stupid Lord's castle and she couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable with that in mind but she kept it to herself, not wanting to appear weak.

Katsu led her to the training grounds to find Sesshomaru with his mother there. They were shocked and angered to see Kagome beside Katsu, Sesshomaru's mother's eyes began to turn red at the sight of the other woman. But Kagome didn't back down to the demoness before her, feeling the threat that the demoness making herself out to be towards her. Kagome looked right into the demoness's eyes, unknowingly challenging her and how it angered the demoness enough to attack her. Kagome quickly created a barrier just before the demoness charged into it, the barrier pushed her back with such force that the demoness was thrown back into a wall. Kagome's power had knocked the demoness out by accident.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, shocked that the Celestial whore was still alive and so powerful, there had never been anyone but his father that had that kind of power. It angered the young Lord that his father wasn't going to his mother's side and how his father now moved in front of the Celestial whore to protect her from his own mate. It sickened Sesshomaru as his eyes turned red in his anger, it seemed that to him that he needed to take out the whore again and make sure that she was heading to the afterlife this time."You have no right to be disappointed in me when I have done nothing to deserve it and you do this, Father." he said to Katsu, he began to change into his true form when Kagome caught his eye.

He was instantly entranced by her blue eyes; he stopped transforming and stared into her eyes. They stayed like that until Katsu covered Kagome's eyes with his hand, breaking the trance. Kagome pulled away and looked at Katsu; she sensed the aura of murderous intent around him that was directed at his son. She glanced at Sesshomaru to see him bowing to his father, but she knew that that wasn't going to save the young demon Lord from his father.

Slightly scared of not knowing what would happen, Kagome gently grabbed the sleeve of Katsu's kimono. Immediately his eyes locked into hers, his eyes were as red as blood because of the rage that burned in his flesh and bones. But he saw the slight fear in her eyes and it dulled the rage inside of him, gently he caressed her cheek in reassurance that his anger wasn't for her but for his son and his...mate. It was clear to him that his son planned to try and kill Kagome again, sadly for Sesshomaru, Katsu wasn't about to let that happen again. "It appears that I didn't teach you how to treat allies well enough, Sesshomaru. And I have done nothing unlike you, my boy."Katsu said, unhappy with his son's behavior toward Kagome.

It was behavior that he thought his son's mother would display; not his son but one couldn't always ignore their emotions. "I have done nothing, Father. Where you have not been loyal to my mother as of lately, who is nothing if not faithful to you!" Sesshomaru snapped at his father angrily. The red finally faded from Katsu's eyes at his son's words, he knew that he couldn't be angry at his son, who thought that he was defending his mother.

Katsu turned his back to his son and lead Kagome away but stopped when he heard a word leave his son's lips. "Coward."

He instantly appeared in front of his son, a frown on his face in disbelief at the disrespect that his son said. "I am not the coward in this family, boy. If you wish to give anyone that title then you best look at your mother first." Leaving his son feeling uncertain for but a moment, Sesshomaru turned and went to his mother's side to help her out of the wall that she was in. It made Kagome worry for the uncertainty of the days to follow.

oOo

Takemaru walked down the hallway, his thoughts filled with Kagome. He wanted nothing but to touch her skin again and take her to his bed but he knew that that wouldn't happen until he killed the Lord of the castle and returned home.

He walked through the halls calmly like he didn't plan to kill the Lord; everyone was asleep making it the perfect moment to attack the Lord. When he reached the Lord's chambers, he was interrupted by the guards that were watching over their Lord. "Takemaru...why are you here? Is there news of the Celestial maiden?" one of the guards asked, unsure as to why the samurai was there unless it was news of the Celestial maiden or the castle was about to be attacked. Takemaru didn't say a single word as he drew his sword from its sheath. The guards slowly backed up, confusion filling their minds when Takemaru attacked, with a grace skill that the two guards couldn't ever hope to have, Takemaru took them out.

His sword painted red with the guards' blood and the guards laid dead on the floor with their eyes staring up at the ceiling in shock, Takemaru walked into the Lord's chambers. The sounds coming from the futon told Takemaru that the Lord wasn't alone, rage bubbled to life inside the samurai's body. The Lord had thought he could take Kagome before she had escaped with the dog demon and still planned to when he found her, he wouldn't allow that to happen to her. For Kagome was meant for him alone and he would kill all that stood in his way to have her, he moved toward the futon with his sword raised high.

The Lord was totally unaware of the danger that stood over him as he enjoyed the woman under him. The woman had her head turned away, finding the Lord very lacking in the art of love making when she noticed Takemaru hovering over them with his sword raised. The woman screamed in fear as the Lord filled her with his seed, Takemaru brought his sword down on them both as the woman screamed.

A smile came to his face as he looked down at the dead at his feet before he turned to walk out of the dead Lord's chambers, quickly but quietly he left the castle and headed to the forest, knowing of the men that awaited his arrival. Soon Kagome would be his alone.

When Takemaru reached the men, they bowed to him but he ignored them and got on the horse that was waiting for him. He didn't have time to waste on fools; Takemaru quickly rode away on the horse, leaving the men to get on their horses as fast as they could to follow him. Takemaru didn't stop until he reached an army but still he rode until he reached the command tent, he jumped off the horse instead of stopping it to get off. "Father," Takemaru greeted as he walked into the tent, the Lord turned away from the discussion that he was having with one of his generals to look at his son.

"Takemaru! Welcome back, son."


	8. Chapter 8: A Good healing and scolding

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and it seems things are just getting started.

Last time, we saw Sesshomaru was actually impressed by Kagome in the chapter. But Takemaru has made a reappearance in the story and it seems that there is more to him that meets in the eye.

Kagome has challenges that await her in the past; will Takemaru be a threat to her? Will Sesshomaru's mother seek Kagome's demise? What are the Celestial maidens planning to do to Kagome? Will Katsu be able to protect Kagome from the dangers that await her and himself?

Who is Inuyasha's mother?

Questions and answers are always hidden to those who seek them out, will Kagome's future be bright like the rising sun or will it dark like the depths of the ocean.

Find out as this story of love and fate continues on.

Enjoy and please review what you like about it.

Chapter 8: A Good healing and scolding

Kagome barely dodged the attacks from the guards, knowing that every part of her body was without a doubt in her mind, covered in bruises from the demon guards' wooden swords. Myoga and the maids that tended to Kagome, watched the training that Kagome was going through on behalf of their Master, who hidden himself away from they're sight. Myoga and Katsu both knew that it would drive him insane to see Kagome in pain, and sadly, the guards weren't his children so it would be likely that Katsu would kill them if he saw them cause her pain.

Kagome cried out when she felt a very hard blow hit her arm, she immediately created a barrier around herself to stop the coming blows. When the guards hit the barrier, they immediately backed off to let the Celestial maiden breathe and rest for a moment. The maids quickly moved to Kagome's side to see if she was injured at all beside the bruises on her. One of the maids glanced at the guards when she noticed the one of the wooden swords was broken in half before she heard the horrify gasps of the other maids. When the maid turned around to see, she too gasped at the horrible sight before her eyes, Kagome's arm was clearly broken and from how it looked, it was short of pure luck that the bone wasn't sticking out of her skin. "Master Myoga! Lady Kagome's arm is broken," one of the maids shouted.

Myoga quickly hopped over to the maids and Kagome, the sight before him told him instantly that one of the guards was going to die a painful death. "We need to take Lady Kagome to the Healer and get her arm seen to."

The maids nodded to their orders and moved to help Kagome get up but she was already on her feet, pulling her sleeve down carefully to not cause more pain to herself. The maids quickly took Kagome to the Healer's, being careful of her arm. Myoga went to his master to report Kagome's injury to him, knowing that there was going to be shit. But neither the maids nor Myoga notice their Lord's mate, who had been watching Kagome in the training exercise to simply watch her in pain. But when she heard that the Celestial whore's arm was broken...well it put her into a better mood than she had been in since the whore knocked her out.

Myoga quickly hopped to his master's study to tell him the news.

Katsu had been reading the one of the many scrolls in front of him, all of them about Celestial maidens when suddenly Myoga hopped onto the scroll, interrupting him. "What is it, Myoga?" Katsu asked, feeling that something wasn't right for the last ten or fifteen minutes. Myoga tried to remain calm as he thought of what to say...gods, he didn't want to lose his head, there were so many young women (human and demon) that he hadn't gotten between their clothes yet, and he hadn't sucked blood from their breasts before they noticed that he was there. He wanted to live to a ripe old age and die by being squished between too huge watermelon sized breasts!

"My Lord...Lady Kagome...was um...injured." Lucky for Myoga, the second he said 'injured' Katsu run off to the Healer with the death of his guards on his mind, his eyes becoming red with bloodlust. When he reached the Healer's chambers, he burst in and startled the maids within. He saw the Healer was examining Kagome's arm and the maids were cowering in the corner when they noticed his red eyes.

"What happened?" Katsu snapped at the Healer, who like Kagome was unafraid of the angry Lord before them. "An accident," Kagome stated before she twinge as the Healer continued, she careful and gentle probed her arms. "You're a Celestial maiden, correct?" The Healer asked, curious to the rumours about the Lord's new ally and the truth of Celestial maidens' healing abilities. Kagome nodded though she hated to admit that she was no longer human, the Healer nodded her head before she stopped her probing and pulled her sleeve back down gently. "You only need to wrap your robe around the injury or your body and submerge the injury in water since your eyes are blue. That should heal you and if it doesn't then return and I'll treat the injury for you," The Healer moved away to go back to making the medicine before she had been interrupted. "What do you mean 'since my eyes are blue'?" Kagome asked, curious to why that would matter.

"Celestial maidens are beings of elemental and sexual nature unless they are 'something more' but that doesn't become clear until you have been bedded and their eyes often show what their element is. You're water." The Healer explained as she continued to work. Kagome blushed a little at the mention of sexual nature, wondering suddenly if that was why she was here but quickly dismissed the idea. She was only eighteen and wasn't in anyway ready to become mother and become a wife of some person that she didn't know or want.

"I see...Well, thank you for seeing me and sorry to have bothered you." Kagome said before getting off the futon that she was on. Everyone left the healer's chambers and went to the room that Kagome had been sleeping in, the maids whispered to each other as Katsu followed them to Kagome's room.

oOo

Sesshomaru finally stopped dancing and was able to change back to his humanoid form with his younger brother and his friends staring at him in silent shock, Chika was still talking with Myoga when she noticed that he was back to normal. "Guess my Lady thought you suffered enough for the moment," she said happily.

"Where is she?" He snarled at the Celestial maiden as he calmly but quickly walked toward her. "Sorry Lord doggie cutie pie but my Lady ordered me to speak not a single word about her whereabouts or anything about her to you and Baby dog. You and Baby dog have to find her on your own if you wish to say kill her or find your friend. Also if you think to kill Baby dog that she will make you dance to every being that you know in this world." Chika told him with a sugar-sweet smile but her voice was dark and threatening, telling him that it was a real threat and not a bluff.

His desire to kill was over the top in that moment and he couldn't satisfy it because of Inuyasha's mother...Gods, life sucked.

"Then I have no use for you any longer." Sesshomaru said before he turned to leave with Jaken crawling behind him. He saw no reason to remain if there was nothing to gain from the stupid Celestial maiden. "Wait, Sesshomaru." Miroku shouted at the Lord of the West, who stopped and glanced back at the Monk. Miroku quickly walked to the Celestial maiden with a serious and determined expression on his face. "You said that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't ask you but you never said that I or anyone else was unable to ask as well. So can I ask you the questions that we have?" Chika smiled at the question and nodded her pretty little head.

"My Lady was right...you are a smart Monk if not one of the most perverted Monks that she knows. Ask your questions, Monk and no, I'll not bear your children, you already have a female, who wants to get started on your fourth."

oOo

Kagome pulled her arm out of the water to see it was healed of the break and the bruises that were there before. Her skin looked untouched of the horrible contusions that had marred her skin moments ago, Katsu and the maids saw that her arm was healed. "Will you look at that...it's healed,"Kagome whispered, surprised and happy that the pain was gone before suddenly feeling despair. She didn't know what was going on with her body...her body was changing and it scared her.

Kagome reached into her kimono and touched her Celestial robe under it, wanting it to calm her of her thoughts that were forcing their way into her mind.

Why did this happen to her? She had finished high school and was going to University and then she was going to start her life. But instead she was sucked into the past and was happy to see her friends, she was so happy to know that Sango and Miroku were happy with their children, Shippo was becoming a strong demon and Inuyasha seemed content with his life. She had realized that she didn't love Inuyasha like she had thought previously but she did feel a love towards him, though she didn't understand the feeling...she just knew it was an instinct love of some kind. Kagome stared at her arm, almost wished that she hadn't passed through the Well again, that she wished that she was still human.

Katsu noticed how Kagome didn't move and how she just stared at her arm, lost to her thoughts. "Leave," he ordered the maids, who bowed to him and Kagome before doing so. He walked over to her and noticed the tears that filled her eyes. "Kagom-"

"Why did this happen? I don't even think that I can go back to my world with how I am now. I may never see my mom, my brother or my grandfather again because I'm no longer human." She whispered; her beautiful voice full of pain and sadness. Katsu didn't know what to say to her words, he simply wrapped her in his arms gently, and waited for the right words to come to his mind. Kagome couldn't hold the tears any longer, so she released them as she clung to him; her hands holding his kimono tightly. She realized that she was afraid to let him go in that moment.

She was alone in this time and he was there by her side, he was protecting her and helping her but she felt like a part of her was become weak. Before she wouldn't have cried, she would have held in her tears until she was home and then she would cry to her mom as she let the memories fade away from her mind. After a moment, Kagome let Katsu go and wiped her tears away, feeling better after drying on him. "Sorry...I guess it going to take awhile to really be back to my old self. There's so much new stuff that my head is still spinning," Kagome told him with a small smile. Katsu just stared at Kagome, wondering if she was truly okay when a thought came to mind. "If there are too many new things to learn all at once, then you should do something that is familiar to you." Katsu stated calmly and gently.

Kagome thought over that for a moment and found that that was a good idea. "Archery...I'm pretty good at it." Katsu was a little surprised to hear that, he hadn't known that she was an archer and had planned to have her create a barrier around his fallen warriors if he couldn't change her mind about fighting with him. But if she was a good shot then that would be a different matter, her power was already amazing and if he went to battle with her at his side, then he would win hands down.

He took her hand gently in his own, feeling the fire rushing through their veins, burning them inside without the pain appeared again. Her body screamed in agony like his, their bodies hungered for something that could only be given them from the other. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her in that moment, her mind was torn like her body was; one part of her mind was screaming at her to kiss him and another part telling her to run away, her body was torn between the pleasure that filled her veins and the anguish of being empty. Her body and instincts screamed at her to be get rid of the emptiness and become full, but Kagome didn't understand that desires that filled her body and mind; she didn't want them in that moment either. Her body and mind was a cage of raging desires and Kagome simply wanted to be free of them. Katsu was having the same problem but quickly dealt with it by letting go of her hand that being the key that freed them of the desires that plagued their bodies seconds ago.

Kagome stared at the ground, unsure of what just happened to them. "What...was that?" She asked as she turned to look at him, to see him staring at his hand.

Katsu stared at his hand, lost on his thoughts of what happened. It had happened when he had taken her from the human Lord's castle but not when Sesshomaru had almost killed her...what was going on? Would he not be able to touch her unless they were fighting for their live or one of them was dying? Was it because of her being a Celestial maiden or was another factor in play in all of this? "I have no idea of what just happened...but until I do know what happen, I think it would best that if we forget about it." Kagome nodded, not wanting to think of the desires that filled her a moment ago.

Katsu and Kagome left her room and headed to the training grounds, Katsu ordered one of the guards to bring a bow and some arrows. The guard was quick to do as ordered by his Lord and held the weapons out for him; Kagome took the bow and arrows from the guard before Katsu could touch them, missing the feel of the bow and arrow in her hands. Katsu immediately noticed How Kagome inspected the long bow in her hands with skillful eyes and the excellent form that Kagome took as she took the arrow end between her thumb and index finger as her middle finger and ring finger held the string but she didn't allow the arrow to rest on her hand like normal archers. He could see that she was truly an experienced and skillful archer from how she held the string and arrow, it was clear as crystal that she was more than 'pretty good', she was a born natural. Katsu watched as Kagome infused her power with the arrow and bow but as she pulled the string back to take a shot...the arrow and bow suddenly exploded in her hands. "Kagome!"

oOo

"I see...we thank you, great Celestial maiden for giving us the answers that we needed." Miroku said with a bow. Chika ignored Miroku's bow, she walked over to Inuyasha and looked at the necklace of subjugation before taking it off of him. "My Lady told me to take it off you for a bit of freedom for the good behavior," she said as she slowly faded away before their eyes to watch them from a distance. Sesshomaru stared at the spot that Chika stood before he turned his head to leave to look for this Monk Mushin that the Celestial maiden said would hold some of their answers.

The group of friends waited until Sesshomaru was far away before Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo started beating the crap out of Miroku. "What the hell, Miroku. Why is Mushin in this mess? What does he know about my mother?" Inuyasha snarled at his friend as he suddenly started shaking Miroku in hope of get his answers faster.

"I had no idea that Mushin knew your mother...he isn't that old so how he would even know is beyond me!" Miroku shouted as he lowered his head from Sango's glare of anger. He was scared and wanted to run away from the danger that was in the form of his friends and wife, what had he done to deserve this...okay, so he may have done a lot of things to deserve it but he had been very good since marrying Sango. One would think the gods would cut him some slack for being so good but no, so was the life of a Monk, he supposed.

Meanwhile at Mushin's temple, Mushin sat beside the Queen of the Celestial maidens, who held a cat much like Kirara in her lap, both enjoying the wagashi that she brought with her. "I'm surprised that you decided to come and see me, old friend." Mushin said as he enjoyed the jar of heavenly sake that she had brought for him. She didn't say a word as she ate the wagashi and watched Inuyasha and his friends, tears slowly came to her eyes as she watched Inuyasha begin to beat up Miroku again. "How is your son? The last time that I saw him, he was doing well with Miroku and his bride." Mushin suddenly asked; she turned her head to look at him, wiping her tears as she did so. Mushin was always shocked by her beauty when he looked at her; her beauty and kindness were only marred by the sorrow that was ever present in her aura and eyes.

"You should know that with me having to tell you. He is well and still stubborn like a mule," she said before finishing her wagashi. Mushin laughed at her words, knowing well that her words were true. "It will be soon,"her words choked his laughter in his throat and Mushin was sober of the drink in his body as he became serious. "So you plan to go through with it?" It was more a statement then a question; he felt that he already knew the answer inside.

"Of course, I have waited two hundred years for the moment when I can bring him back." She told him before getting up, moving the cat in her lap to her shoulder as she grabbed her bow and felt a tear escape. "Going already?"

"Yes, I must leave for Totosai's to have him work on my bow." She said and disappeared before her eyes. Mushin stared at the spot for a moment before sipping more of his sake, losing himself to old memories and hoping for her future to be brighter that the last two hundred years of sorrow that she had been facing. "Best of luck, old friend...you will need it in the days to come."

oOo

Katsu was at Kagome's side in an instant but she was...fine. The bow and arrow had exploded into dust that sparkled beautifully in the air, the guards were speechless at the dust that sparkled around her and their Lord, and some of them even tried to touch it but when they did, they would suddenly scream in terrifying pain as their bodies were slowly being purified by it. Katsu and Kagome stared at the guards being purified before them before they moved to help the guards. "Kagome! Get the Healer!" Katsu shouted at her and she began to fly to do as she was told, glancing back at Katsu for a moment as she flew away, hoping that he wouldn't be harmed by the dust. Katsu moved his guards out of the dust, aware of how the dust was doing no harm to him at all unlike his guards.

Kagome flew as fast as she could through the halls to the Healer's chambers, her mind spinning from what had happened...and the horrible thought that all of that was her fault. She would never forgive herself if she took a life that meant no harm to her or innocent humans...even by accident. She burst into the Healer's chambers, grabbed the Healer without a second thought and flew away with the Healer being dragged away behind her. When they reached the training grounds, Katsu had removed all of his guards from the dust that was starting to settle.

The Healer saw all of the injured guards and glowered at Kagome, knowing very well that she was at fault for the increased workload set before her, from the purification burns on the guards' bodies and uniforms.

The Healer turned around and began to head for her chambers when there was a very loud noise, the Healer turned around, hoping her workload didn't increase again but instead of more injuries, she, Katsu and Kagome stared at Kagome's feet where ten medical kits that were without a doubt from her time. Kagome though curious, didn't ask questions as she grabbed one of the ten medical kits and went to worst of the injured and moved to examine his injuries, surprising Katsu and shocking the Healer, who ran to Kagome to stop her, "What are you think thinking? You don't know what that will do to him!"

"I have used this kind of medicine countless times to help my friends and myself before, and I'll do it again now." Kagome snarled at the Healer, she was in no mood to deal with the Healer in that moment, all she wanted was to save the guards that she had harmed. But something amazing began to happen again when she gently touched the arm of the guards that she was about to treat, he was suddenly healed as if he was never injured in the first place. Not questioning what was happening, Kagome went to the next guard and did it again, and again until all of the guards were healed in no time at all."Amazing," the Healer whispered at the sight that she had just seen, she knew of very few that had the ability to heal all the wounds on a person's body with a simply touch.

The Healer's mind raced with the possibilities of such a touch when she realized something. "Excuse me, my Lord but I must go back to my chambers and send a message to my old teacher about this." Kagome looked at the Healer as she thought over her words for a moment.

Katsu quickly went to get some servants to help the guards and issued orders for them to rest until tomorrow. It clear to him that though the guards were fine, it was best that they be watched for side effects from Kagome's healing since it from the Healer's reaction it seemed that it wasn't normal for Celestial maidens to have healing abilities. When that was done, Katsu looked at Kagome to see her lost in her head again; oddly, it angered him as he watched Kagome's thoughts play on her face. "Stop it!" He suddenly shouted at her, a little surprised that he voiced it that way.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts in that moment and looked at Katsu a little confused, what did he want her to stop doing?

Katsu saw the confusion on her face and still heated by the anger, decided to explain. "You may no longer be human and you may not understand everything that is now going on with you but you shouldn't let your thoughts and feelings build up like this!" Kagome's confused expression suddenly turned to a glare that made him want to take a step back. "...Well, I'm sorry if I don't know what to make of all of this! A few days ago, I was studying for my University exam and getting ready to start my life, the next thing that I know is I'm sent into a world that isn't my own! I'm changed into a Celestial maiden against my will and the ones that forced this change on me, decided to leave me in the dark, throwing me here in this time when I should be STUDYING FOR MY FUTURE IN THE FUTURE!" She screamed at him, her glare getting scarier and scarier by the moment.

Katsu and his guards unconsciously took a step back in fear of the tiny woman before them when she took a step towards them. "I now have more power than I did before, and it seems that I have some great and mighty destiny that I have no clue about! I don't know when this great destiny is going to begin, I don't know if I'll ever see my friends and family again! I don't know if I'll be able to go to take my University exam and be able to pass it! So you will excuse me if I don't want to share my feelings and thoughts with a bunch of people when I'm trying to think things through!" For the first time in Katsu's life, he was afraid of a...female. But also very turned on as well, he just knew that life was going to be interesting with this stallion of a woman the moment he first saw her. Sadly, he was right.

Kagome moved pass Katsu and his guards, looking as calm as the ocean that was so like her. She headed to her room and created a barrier around it, unaware of the amusement and rage that she was causing to a certain mother and son.

This is for lovers of foreign films and romantic comedies

www. /watch-2732401-Tere-Naal-Love-Ho-Gaya

Enjoy, everyone!

Also sorry for the mistakes, I will try not to forget to read it over before publish from now on. Also thank you to the people who have been telling me about the mistakes, I have been busy but that is no excuse for it and I will try harder. I hope you all have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9: A sweet gift and demon cats!

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Last time, we learned that Inuyasha has something in common with his father...they are both scared of an angry Kagome, as well as Kagome seems a little different from the other Celestial maidens that we have seen so far. Why does the Queen of the Celestial maidens in Inuyasha's time have to go to Totosai's? How does Mushin know her? And what is the burning fire that strokes the embers of desire in Kagome and Katsu?

Is it the work of the other Celestial maidens, is it natural attraction?

More and more questions awaken but the answers seem to be nowhere in sight.

Kagome's future looks to be both bright and dark like the Jewel of Four Souls, but will she fall into the Darkness or will she rise to the light? Will Katsu be by Kagome's side until she can return home or will he be too weak to protect her from the dangers that await them in their future?

You'll have to read to find out!

**Warning** **to underage readers...Get the fuck out of my fanfiction, I mean it. This is the second warning. There is a Lemon in this chapter and you're not old enough to read porn if you're under fifteen. When you're fifteen, you can come back and read this fanfiction until then get out!***

**I hope you all have a great day. **

Enjoy and please review what you like about it.

Chapter 9: A sweet gift and demon cats!

Queen Mi stared at her daughter in silent disbelief from what she was told, from her beautiful throne. Creating things with her mind, taking control of another being with a simple look, healing with a touch alone...Fear choked Queen Mi as her mind raced with thoughts. "Leave, I'm done listening and I don't want to look at your face." Queen Mi waved her hand at her daughter in dismissal, Kamiko bowed to her mother and left to continue her mission. Queen Mi felt conflicted with what actions she should take, now that she knew what Kagome truly was.

Kagome was still needed for the task at hand but she was now a threat as well. Queen Mi knew there were four choices that stood before her, one was to wait and see if her child was wrong, and that these were only a random gifts that she had been given. Two was to kill Kagome but to do so would be to doom the mortal realm, three was to lock Kagome away in the mortal realm for the rest of her immortal life and the fourth was to watch Kagome, and help her complete the task before killing her. Queen Mi had to choose choice number one for the moment but she longed to just kill the little whore even if she was more than a normal Celestial maiden.

She was already busy with Midoriko, who enjoyed making her job a hell with her constant interfere, it was clear to all that Midoriko was loyal to her kind but refused to obey her...making her an enemy to Queen Mi. An enemy that she couldn't get rid of because of her power and skill, the other Celestial maidens would see it as weakness in their Queen, but the thought of having Midoriko and Kagome both being a threat to her place in power was frightening to her.

Gods, why did her life just get more and more annoying?

oOo

Kagome sat in the bath that the maids prepared for her, her mind plagued with thoughts of when she last saw Katsu. She knew that she shouldn't have exploded at him like that but how he had acted towards her was downright rude, just like his son...it was probably where Inuyasha got it from. The water soothed her mind and body as she continued to wonder what to do next...it was simple when she thought about it but her chest would always hurt badly. She should help Katsu in the battle to come and then disappear so she didn't ruin the timeline.

She didn't know why the thought of leaving Katsu hurt so bad, Kagome could feel the tears that filled her. Wiping the tears away, she got out of the bath to get ready for bed; feeling drained all of a sudden, a first, when it came to bathes and hot springs. They had always refreshed her but with the thoughts in her head it made her uncomfortable

The maids quickly dried her, ignoring the protests of her being able to dry herself, and quickly dressed her before escorting her back to her room. "Goodnight Lady Kagome, may your dreams be sweet this night." The maids said in unison, Kagome smiled at them. She liked how kind they were to her. "Goodnight, I'll see you all in the morning." Kagome said before the maids closed the doors.

Left with her thoughts, Kagome continued to wonder about the future and what part she now played. Slowly with that in mind, she fell into the embrace of sleep to again dream of odd things. Kagome was sitting in a little shrine, looking out at a beautiful garden when she felt a soft thump inside of her; she looked down at her stomach to see a small...baby bump. She gently touched the bump, suddenly she felt complete in so many ways that tears came to her eyes. She didn't understand why she was dreaming of being pregnant but wondered if it might be that she wanted to be a mother sooner than later.

Kagome got up and slowly walked into the garden, surprised that she was enjoying the dream...though she thought it was weirder that she heard a constant alarm clock-mouse dream or the math test ball. Kagome walked over to the shrine to see the steps lead to a small village, and a sliver and white figure walked towards the shrine...walking to her.

Suddenly a frightening roar filled the air.

Kagome was startled awake from the roar that happened in her dream. She sat up and saw Kamiko sitting across from her, staring at her. "Bad dream?" Kamiko asked her voice low with despair and sorrow. Kagome nodded, seeing the lifeless pain in the young Celestial maiden's green eyes. She got up and walked to Kamiko, who didn't look up at Kagome. She wondered what she had done to anger her mother when she felt two warm and gentle arms wrap around her, she looked up to see that Kagome was holding her. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing," Kagome told the girl. Kamiko was a little surprised that Kagome was hugging her, no one but Chika and Lady Midoriko had done so before her mother put a stop to it. "I like this 'nothing'" Kamiko muttered and closed her eyes...wondering if this was what a mother's embrace felt like.

oOo

Katsu sat in front of the gifts that he had collected to give to Kagome in hope that she would be happy with him again. She had refused to talk to him and stayed away from him as much as possible since he had upset her two days ago, she even refused to look at his face and covered her face like a noble woman. Oh how he hated her silence towards him, it was driving him mad at the lack of her voice or how he felt starved of her lovely smile that soothed away his stress.

Two days...two horrible, torturous days since he had last seen her smile at him, when he saw her last, he felt as if he was watching a radiant flower slowly wither. He didn't want that, he wanted her to thrive here with a smile on her face and her blue eyes light up with happiness. "Mate," said a smug and happy voice behind him. Katsu turned his head to the side to see his mate's golden eyes on the gifts that were for Kagome. Anger sheathed its claws in his guts at the thought of his mate taking the beautiful silver and gold hairpins with the radiant gems, the necklaces and bracelets of colourful pearls, the kimonos of that held every colour that one could think of with graceful images of flowers and birds, and the different lip-paints that he was constantly look over to see what would look that best.

"What do you want?" he asked rather coldly, he watched as she moved towards him to sit slightly behind him as a proper wife or mate would. Silence encased the room, Katsu didn't continue examining the gifts for Kagome, and instead he watched his mate, waited for her words to come. "What are your feelings for the Celestial whore?" Katsu growled threatening at his mate, rage stirring to live at her insult to Kagome. "I know of no Celestial whore, woman." He said calmly though he felt anything but calm.

"...I see...then what would you call the woman who is a Celestial maiden and was covered in your scent only days ago!" the demoness replied just as calmly. But inside she was a storm of emotions, she was happy because her mate was clearly preparing the gifts in front of them for her, she was angry that the Celestial whore was still breathing and in her home, and she was sad that her son was too weak to kill the whore and that her mate hadn't kicked her out yet. She hated how she was unable to rid herself of this new rival of her mate's love, it was clear to her that her mate was interested in the Celestial whore and she refused to be in second place when she was someone meant to be in first!

"Kagome is my new ally and it is no concern of yours that she carried my scent on her when you know it's not of an intimate nature," he said to her.

A new ally? Didn't he really think she would believe such a lie...even though her nose told her that he spoke no lie on the matter, she refused to believe it. If it was simply a new ally that her mate would have been so angry at their son, her mate's aura wouldn't have turned murderous towards their son and he would have gone to her side when the whore had knocked her out. No, the Celestial whore meant something to her mate and she was going to have to put an end to it very soon if not that very night.

The demoness looked at the beautiful gifts before her and her mate; she pushed away her thoughts of murder as she looked at the gifts. She noticed a beautiful hairpin of silver and sapphires that created a beautiful blue flower about to bloom, she moved towards it. The gifts were for her and she desired to wear it tomorrow, she would put on one of her best kimonos, and show her mate that she was the one for him and not the Celestial whore. But Katsu grabbed her outstretched arm when he saw her reach out for one of Kagome's gifts; he would be damned if he let her think that all of those gifts were for her. The demoness turned to look at him with a question that played on her lips until she looked into his eyes, they told her that everything in that room was not for her and never would be...including her mate's heart.

"I see," she said calmly pulling her hand back to her body and stood up, her face was blank but her emotions raged like a thunderous storm at the actions of her mate. She would not leave until a punishment was given to the Celestial whore that was trying to taken her mate from her. Stretching her arm out, she began to spin in place, her whip began to destroy the gifts that were meant for Kagome. The demoness was in pain, she knew what the future now held for her and she refused to take it. She refused to let go of her mate!

Katsu snarled in rage and grabbed her arm to stop her. But she had destroyed almost all of the gifts for Kagome, his instincts screamed at him to punish his mate for what she had done. "Why?" He growled at her, not understanding why she had done it.

She looked into his golden eyes to see the rage and pain that came from her actions but she didn't care, he had harmed her as well with his actions of bringing the Celestial whore into her home...wait couldn't she return the favor that he had given her? "You brought the whore in my home...why should I allow you to woo her when you have me in your bed, willing and able to give you the pleasure of the flesh?" Katsu snapped his fangs at her in anger; he had no desire to touch her in anyway. In truth, he had never seen her as his mate...even though, she bore his mark on her body.

"Leave," he ordered her with a calm voice that surprised him. She turned to the door and did as she was ordered, leaving her mate to stew in his anger of her actions. Katsu stood there for a long time, staring at the ruined gifts that he planned to give to Kagome. He felt as if he was robbed of the chance to make Kagome look at him again, to smile at him again; he felt a hunger burn in his gut for the sight of her smile meant for him. He turned to the door, and called for servants to come and clean up the ruin gifts. As the servants cleaned, he walked out to the gardens to try to calm him down and try to forget the actions of his mate for the moment. But when he entered the gardens, he found his son staring at the starry sky.

Sesshomaru stared at the night sky, his thoughts on the Celestial whore. He couldn't help but wonder if the Celestial maiden was truly a whore, he could tell that she was very strong and she smelled untouched. He wondered if his mother's words were true about how Celestial maidens smelled pure of body, even when they had been with a great number of men. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the dim-witted thought, his mother had never spoke anything but the truth and fact to him, her only son and child. His mother is a noble demon that was free of emotion, free of desire; she was a being of rational thought and perfection in its truest form...so unlike his father. His eyes opened to show the sky, no longer that cold ice of before but the blood red of rage at the thought of his father's words. Coward! His father had called his noble mother a coward!

His blood raged at the memory, he had done nothing wrong nor had his mother. The both of them were loyal to his father but he was beginning to wonder why?

"Sesshomaru...what are you doing?" Sesshomaru turned to look at his father; he had been so lost in his thoughts of the Celestial whore that he didn't notice his father enter the garden. "I'm looking at the stars, Father." Sesshomaru said as he scolded himself in his head, he rarely lost himself in his thoughts that he wouldn't have noticed that another was so near him.

Katsu knew that it was more than that by the blood red that his son's eyes had become but he wouldn't make his son speak his mind if he didn't wish to... unlike his mate would. When a thought struck him hard "I was disappointed with your actions but I'm proud of who you are," Katsu said before walking out of the garden, leaving his son staring after him. Katsu was unaware of what his words did to his son, making the anger that his child felt toward him leave with those simple words and his blood red eyes turn to the cold gold that they were.

oOo

Inuyasha and his friends were happy when they finally saw Mushin's temple before them. But they were surprised when they saw a young girl walking to the temple door with something in her arms; she was dressed like Chika except her clothes were a lovely light green and her hair was down and blonde. The girl had opened the door when she finally noticed them. Her gently and lovely face changed into a terrifying scowl when her green eyes fell upon Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" She shouted at him in rage, Inuasha didn't even flinch...the girl was nowhere near as terrifying as Kagome was. There was no one as terrifying as Kagome, human or demon. The girl put down the thing that she had been carrying in her arms and walked over to them, without a second thought, she slapped Inuyasha across the face. "You have gotten a hell of a lot slower than when you were a kid, I can't believe that my lady made me take Naoko to you so you can hurry the hell up!" the girl snapped at him. A little pissed that he was getting yelled at by a little girl, he hit her on the head like he did with Shippo, who had been trying to stop the girl for that very reason.

"I don't know who the hell you are or who this Naoko guy is...so leave me alone, you stupid little brat," He said to her, her face immediately changed to one of shock, sorrow and utterly disbelief at his words.

"You still don't remember...even after seeing Chika?" she asked him, her voice quiet and sad. It almost made Inuyasha feel bad but her words confused him greatly, this little girl no more than twelve know him when he was two hundred years old now but the girl also knew the freaky chick too by the sounds of it. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid...I have never seen you before in my life."

"So you don't remember the times when you fell into the water, ate a cow pie, ran around nuke, wet your bed, or the time when you got all those snugs on you and you went crying to your mother to save you from the slimy buggies?" The girl asked innocently, Inuyasha looked at the girl like she was insane, which he was pretty sure that she was. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were laughing, they all knew that the girl was too young to know or witness Inuyasha's past but it was funny to think of a little Inuyasha doing all of that. "Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at his friends, knowing that they were laughing at the thought of a little him doing all that. "No, I don't remember doing all that...now if you're done, we need to find our friend-"

"Kagome...she is no longer in this era at the moment and she is no longer human as well." The girl told him calmly, shocking Inuyasha and filling him with fear as well. Inuyasha moved to grab the girl when all of a sudden, a huge demon cat like Kirara but a little bigger and pure black, got between him and the girl. His eyes widened as he stared at the demon cat in front of him before he felt a sudden but intensely sharp pain in his head, he fell to his knees from the pain. Blood flooded from his ears, mouth, and nose as a memory flashed before his eyes as blood tears came as well.

It was of him as a little kid, petting the demon cat before as another one licked his face. He instantly knew the names of both of the demon cats, Naoko and Mayumi...her honest and straight bow was what his mother called them. As the pain faded, Inuyasha looked up at the demon cat before him to see, it was Naoko and how like his friends, and he was concerned for him. He reached his hand out and began to pet Naoko; the demon cat purred at the affection that his mistress's child gave him. Naoko had missed the child greatly and was so happy to see him again; he leaned down and began to lick Inuyasha's face like his mate would have in affection towards the child before him. The girl smiled at the reunion before her and faded away with her task complete.

"Inuyasha, do you know this demon?" Miroku asked as the demon cat transformed into its kitten form and cuddled against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and back at Naoko, wondering what he should say."This is my mother's...cat; I remember that when she would leave, she would leave Naoko and Mayumi with me if I couldn't come with her." Shippo quickly hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and stared at the demon cat in his arms with shock. "Are you sure, Inuyasha? That their names are Naoko and Mayumi?" Shippo demanded.

"Of course, my name is Naoko and my mate's name has always been Mayumi," the cute demon cat answered for himself, though Sango and Miroku didn't understand the demon cat's words that sounded like a cat's meow to their ears. "Oh wow, the Legendary Naoko is right in front of me!" Shippo shouted happily, causing pain to Inuyasha's poor ears. Both Miroku and Sango were curious to why this demon cat was legendary and asked Shippo about it. "Naoko and Mayumi serve the Queen of the Celestial maidens, it's rumoured in the demon world that no god, demon or human except for the Great dog general could stand on equal ground with her in a fight."

"Wait...you said Queen of the Celestial maidens does this mean that Inuyasha's mother is the Queen?"

oOo

Katsu stared at the ceiling of his chambers, his thoughts on what he should give to Kagome since all the gifts that he had prepared were now ruined. When he heard a knock on his doorframe, he got up and answered the door to see a servant. "What is it?" He asked when he noticed the servant held something in her hand; she opened it to show a small white seashell. He immediately knew it was one of the lip-paints, he took it from the servant and went back to his bed. Katsu looked at the colour, he wasn't disappointed when he saw a lovely rouge that would add to her natural untainted beauty.

But it wasn't good enough alone, so he laid down on his futon, he slowly fell into slumber's sweet embrace to think of what else he could give to Kagome. But Slumber had very different ideas for Katsu and gave him the thing that he longed to dream of the most.

Katsu found himself in a garden of flowers with Kagome smiling at the flowers around them. Her smile made the hunger in his gut suddenly vanish as if it had never been there to begin with, she looked so happy in the field and he couldn't help but wonder when was the last time, he felt so relaxed. But when he noticed that she wore nothing but a thin, short, white kosode and her Celestial robe, he could feel rise the desire to be near her and to touch her. He couldn't remember the last time, he had wanted...no, needed the touch of a woman but not just any woman.

It had to be her.

Walking towards her, he wondered what came over him at the sight of her in that moment; he felt too much of an emotion that he felt sparely and barely understood it. He knew the emotion but he wouldn't think its name because he knew that the moment he did, he would be lost to her in ways that defy reality and time. But one word from her lovely mouth would be able to destroy him or strengthen him in ways that would be beyond imagination, her tears would be enough to crush his soul and the thought of her death...it was too horrible for his mind to think of. He was unsure if he was ready for that but he did know that he needed her in that moment. "Kagome," he said her name like it was the most wondrous word in all of creation.

Kagome turned to look at him and immediately her happy but odd dream had turned into a nightmare. Her smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown; she still upset with him and didn't want to be near him, she knew his words to her were true and that she shouldn't let her thoughts and emotions build up inside her but she didn't know who she could voice them too. "What do you want, my Lord?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice and snow, she turned her head away to avoid looking at him.

It hurt...it hurt so bad to see her look away from him, to hear the warmth in her voice turn cold to him. Without a second thought, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her even as she struggled to be free from him. "I wish to make amends with you, Kagome...I was too harsh in my words to you before and I feel like a monster for making you upset with me," he whispered into her ear before moving his nose to her hair to breathe in her divine scent. He moved away when he felt his desire was almost unbearable from that alone but dream or not, he wouldn't force himself upon the beauty before him. She was too good and too pure of heart for something like that, even in dream.

Kagome stood still, shocked by his words how she wished that this was reality and not a dream. "Thank you, my lord...I just feel alone in this world, I wish to see my friends and family, to have my cat sit in my lap as I study for my exam, I wish to get a good career and find the right man for me, I want to get married and have a big family, I want to see my children grow up and want them to be happy. I want them to have families and children of their own, and I want to die one day in the arms of the man who loves me, I wish for these things but I can't have them anymore because I'm no longer human. How can I do those things when I'm immortal and can never be with my family for more than a few years at most? I want to be human again," she whispered to him, tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought of how she suddenly desired to kiss him and never stop...she was suddenly happy that this was a dream as the desire began to build in her. She pushed him away but only long enough to grab his sleeves and pull him down to kiss her. A hunger consumed them the moment that their lips met; Kagome had never tasted anything as perfect as Katsu's lips and Katsu couldn't help but feel the same way. The fire that they had felt before burned hotter than ever before, they felt like they would melt into one another and closing a hole that was deep inside their souls. Kagome pulled away from him timidly, needing air to fill her lungs almost as badly as she needed his touch.

But Katsu couldn't stand the separation and quickly took her mouth again, wanting the fire to never cease. He pulled her to the ground to truly enjoy her sweet little body.

Kagome happily continued to kiss him again when she felt her kosode melt away from her skin and his hand began to touch her bare skin, her skin felt like gold that was beginning to melt in the heat of a forge and though her tears had stopped. Gently, he took her breast in hand to enjoy the sweet feel of soft, prefect skin of them and he pulled away from Kagome's to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Her nipples were the same colour of rouge that he planned to gift her but they tasted sweeter than anything he had tasted before this moment. Kagome loved the sweet torture that Katsu gave her, the caresses of his rough hands, the feel of his tongue and teeth on her body was unlike anything that she had ever thought of...she didn't want it to end.

She knew that if he were to stop now, she would weep again. Katsu never wanted to wake up from this dream, it was too prefect and it would be a hell on earth for him to stop touching, to stop licking, to stop hearing her sounds of pleasure fill the air, to stop tasting her sweet little body then he could only hope that death would strike him down in that moment because to die would be merciful to the cruelty of making him stop.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and Katsu stopped, causing Kagome to scream like she was stabbed. She looked at him to see that he was getting undressed and knew that she should have been embarrassed at the thought of him without his clothes on but it only served to turn her on more. She realized that she should have been embarrassed about this whole thing, about what they were about to do...dream or not. Katsu watched her as he slowly took his armour and clothes off; it was one of the most horrible tortures that he had ever come across to see her on the ground, flowers surrounded her, adding to her divine scent. But he could barely control himself at the sight of her nuke body, how he wanted to bury himself inside her tight little sheath and never come out of her.

He was about to remove his kosode when he saw one of Kagome's hands cup her breast and the other moved to the flower between her legs, he grabbed it just as her delicate hand touched the hair that hid the flower from view. Kagome looked into his eyes to see them red, what was wrong? What did she do to upset him? Why did he just fuck her already? This was her dream so why didn't he?

"What's wrong?" She asked but he didn't answer her, Katsu was lost to his instincts in that moment. He ripped his kosode from his body and grabbed Kagome to pull her towards him, as he fell to his knees. Without a word to Kagome, he thrust into her tight and waiting sheath, silence and bliss encased them in that moment. Shock coloured Kagome's world, the moment she felt him entered her, fill her all the way...she shocked by the pleasure that rushed through her veins, the melting gold that was her flesh was no longer but in its place was warm rain dancing down onto her skin, it warmed and played with her sensitive flesh.

Katsu stayed seated between her legs, not moving or thinking...just enjoy the feel of her around him. This was the greatest dream he had ever had and he wanted it to never end, he wanted to be inside of her always. "Kagome," he whispered as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her body. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him move, she could barely withstand the pleasure that he brought her with his movement, she didn't want it to end, she didn't want him to ever stop touching her, to ever stop licking her body, to stop thrusting inside of her. She wanted it to go on forever. "M...more please," she begged him. He smiled at her request and was more than happy to fulfill it.

oOo

Kamiko watched Kagome sleep for a moment, wondering of what she was dreaming of that put such a smile on her face and why was she making so much noise? Kamiko looked to the door, worried that the barrier that Kagome created wouldn't block the noise from reaching the outside world. With the worry in mind, she began to shake Kagome's shoulder and she whispered her name, unaware of the love making that she was interrupting in the realm of dreams.

oOo

Kagome and Katsu were about to reach the wondrous high of ecstasy when they both noticed that something was trying to take Kagome from his arms. Rage exploded from him at the thought of losing Kagome when she suddenly pushed him away from her. "I guess it's time to wake up," she said gently before fading away before his eyes and a feeling of dread and despair filled his gut.

The look that had been on her face cut at his heart, for he knew what she had been thinking. They couldn't be together now or ever, they were both immortal beings but he had a mate and he could be rid of her without a good reason.

Its weight on his mind, but Katsu didn't have the time to think on it as he began to faded away as well, he left the field in the realm of dreams and to awake in his chambers. He felt the heated pain between his legs from before and disliked the feeling with Kagome not at his side to ease it. With thoughts of Kagome and how she responded to his love making though, the heated pain saw fit to allow him release without the aid of his hand. Disliking the feeling of being an inexperienced boy, he was amused that thoughts and dreams of Kagome alone could bring him to release, where it took almost everything his mate had to keep him up to allow for his release. He was very tempted to go to his mate and tell her of the wondrous dream that involved Kagome but he didn't want his mate to go and start attacking her again.

Getting up from his futon, Katsu knew what he needed to do today to get Kagome to smile at him again. His only question was where could he find some kittens?

oOo

Kagome awoke to Kamiko staring down at her and could feel the sweat cling to her body from her dream, she needed and wanted a bath badly. Kamiko noticed how the barrier immediately disappeared as if it had never been there "Kagome, are you okay? You were making a lot of noise in your sleep...are you feeling unwell?" Kamiko asked, hoping that Kagome was alright, she didn't want to be punished for her ill health.

"I'm fine, I...just had a good dream." Kagome whispered before getting up and walked to the door, she found one of the maids sitting beside her door, waiting for her to get up like always. The maid smiled at her mistress and bowed her head in greeting to her. "I would like to have a bath," Kagome stated calmly, the maid quickly stood up and began to escort her to the hot springs to bathe. Kagome thought of the wondrous dream that she had last night, she had felt amazing throughout the dream but when she awoke she couldn't help but feel the urge to cry, she felt like a monster and a whore for dreaming of Katsu in that light. He was the father of her best friend and had a mate but her mind had used him to help her release the frustration that she felt inside. It wasn't an uncommon thing that her mind did (much to her dismay) to find a man and dream of sleeping with him to make her feel better.

She normally didn't have to but she was so overwhelmed that her mind did without her knowledge and it made her feel soiled.

Kagome sighed happily when she entered the hot water of the springs, the feeling of being dirty slowly leaving her body as she washed the sweat away. But she found it lonely to bathe in a hot spring without Sango with her, she longed for something similar of her home. Like a cat or something...maybe she could get some cloth and try making her high school uniform. Kagome couldn't help but want to cry at that thought; she was more desperate than she thought if she wanted to make a school uniform.

But a sad realization hit in that moment...her world was turned dark, she was losing the light that was always there at her side and she didn't know what to do about it. She felt like she was sinking into the depths of the dark ocean or she was lost in a dark maze with no exit in sight, she wasn't afraid of the darkness but she missed the light that warmed her chilly skin.

Cold despite the warm water surrounding her body, her thoughts had chilled her to the bone, she got out and dried herself. The maids dressed her in a pink kimono with blue flowers that matched her Celestial robe; the maids noticed the darkened mood of their mistress, they worried that the incident with their Lord was finally affecting her. Leading her to the gardens in hope of cheering her up when they came upon two little cats. Kagome noticed the cats and tears came to her eyes, the cats looked just like Kirara but one was white and the other was black, she walked towards them. The cats moved to her, they circled her and rubbed themselves against her, purring against her in affection.

When she noticed that the black cat held a small white seashell and that the other one had a little note. She kneeled down and opened her hands to them and they put the items into her hands, she opened the seashell to see a lovely rouge paste inside. But when she opened the note, she smiled at the words and without thinking, spoke them aloud. "I'm sorry for upsetting you; I wish to make amends to you."

The maids smiled at the words, knowing like their mistress that their Lord was the one who sent the cats and the seashell of lip-paint. With a smile, Kagome picked up the cats who purred happily at her actions before she and the maids continued their way to the gardens. When Kagome stepped into the gardens, she saw Katsu admiring the flowers. Kagome blushed at the sight of him for a moment as she remembered the dream that she had last night but she pushed the memory of the dream away and her blush faded as she walked over to Katsu. "Good morning, my Lord...thanks for gift but I don't know why you would give me a paste? Do I eat it or something?" Kagome asked, Katsu laughed at both the question and the great joy that he felt of hearing Kagome's voice outside of a dream again.

But Kagome pouted at the laugh, feeling offended when she asked a question that she didn't know the answer too. "Well, I'm sorry for not knowing the answer to an obvious question. I'll be sure not to ask questions or speak to you again, my Lord. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, oh great and mighty Lord of the West," Kagome hissed at him and turned to leave the gardens, feeling irritated and annoyed at the laugher at her expense. Alarmed and worried at her words, he immediately grabbed her hand; he didn't want her to be silent towards him again, Katsu didn't think his laughter would offend her and hurt her feelings but it seemed that he was wrong, and he had harmed the stallion of a woman that he was coming to care for greatly. "Kagome, please...I didn't mean to upset you, I wish to make amends with you. I don't seem to be doing a good job though; I...am not good at apologising since I don't normally accidently insult people. I'm an old dog that isn't use to learning new tricks. Please, I didn't mean to upset you...can you forgive me?"

Kagome stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he was being honest with her. She turned around, hoping that his face would give her that answer and she wasn't disappointed by what she saw. Truth sincerity was all she saw on his face and when she looked into his golden eyes, she saw a deep longing of some kind. The longing and sincerity begged her to forgive him and her gentle heart could not deny him it. "I forgive you, my Lord." The moment the words left her lovely mouth, Katsu grabbed her and swing her in place in his joy of her answer.

oOo

"Souta...you want to name the baby, Souta if it's a boy?"Kagome's mother asked her husband as she watched him lay his head on her huge stomach, listening to their first child's heartbeat. "Why not? I think it would suit our son good and well," Her husband said before lifting his head off her stomach but he replaced his head with his hand, she loved how gentle he was when he touched their child through her skin. She knew he was as impatient to meet and hold their child as she was.

"Souta is a fine name but what if we have a girl?" She asked and the look on his face said that he didn't believe they were having a girl at all; she had been any less of the proper lady that she had been raised to be then she would have given her beloved husband a black eye. "We can just name the baby, Sakura then." He told her, wanting to put the matter to rest until he noticed the look on his wife's face and knew that he was going to die if he didn't come up with something better, when suddenly an idea hit him. "Or we could name her after the shrine?"

"What do you mean? The baby will already have the shrine name as its surname...you're starting to go crazy like your father, aren't you?" Kagome's mother asked. Her husband looked at her, slightly offended that she thought he was going crazy like his old man but otherwise happy that he was able to change her suddenly sour mood.

"I thought I told you the legend of the Celestial maiden named Kagome?" she shook her head and he felt bad for not telling her sooner but decided to tell her in that moment. "There was once a Celestial maiden that had been human and her name was Kagome. She was said to be a Celestial maiden of untold beauty and that any man who laid eyes on her would fall in love with her, demon or human. She had allied herself with a great demon and together, it was said that the gods themselves feared angering the duo. And with time they fell in love but another woman, who had fallen in love with the demon, she stole him from Kagome with a simple spell and it torn at her heart when he threw her away. But with time and help from one of his servants, the great demon was able to break the spell and punished the woman. Kagome at the time was truly sad by her love's actions and the legend says that she lost the child that she carried because of her sorro-"

"Oh, how horrible...I don't think that would be a good name for our daughter," Kagome's mother interrupted, she felt horrible for the woman and couldn't begin to imagine what the other woman felt at the loss of her child. "But I'm not done." Her husband complained like a little child instead of the adult that he was, she rolled her eyes at him but nodded her head for him to continue. "Her sorrow, her love learned of this and thought of the pain that he had put her through. He had known of her interest in the Bone-Eater Well and had a Shrine constructed for her in hopes that it would make her love him again but when the Shrine was done and he sent for her, he learned that she had died. It is said that he had her and their unborn child placed in this shrine and when he finally died as well, it had been with a smile and his body was laid to rest beside her for all of eternity."

Kagome's mother felt so sad for the Celestial maiden that she began to cry for her and her child but cursed the demon for putting the Celestial maiden through such pain. Her husband stared at his wife as she cried, freaking out about what to do when he heard the doorbell and thanked the gods. When he got to the door, he saw it was his parents and let them in, so his mother could help him with his wife.

His mother noticed the fear in her boy's face and eyes, and instantly thought that her daughter-in-law was crying or angry at him. She quickly went to the living room to see her daughter-in-law crying, the old woman suddenly felt the urge to hit her headstrong son on the head. She walked over to her daughter-in-law and asked her what was wrong...but the answer was not to her liking. "Oh, that stupid son of mine...I can't believe that he would tell you the legend now, I hope that your child is not stupid like my boy." The old woman said before rubbing the younger woman's heavy belly.

"But I think the name Kagome is a good name for this child though, if I had a daughter instead of my stupid son then I would have named her Kagome. The legend of the Shrine is sad but that one of the legends of that involve the Celestial maiden, another one is that she lost her lover but lived happily with the child that she bore him. There also one that said she died but her child lived on to save the world from a dangerous demon and the sacred jewel. I also heard of one where she had no child with him and lived happily with him even now. But my favorite is the one where she took her lover back and had his child before her lover died and she took rule as the Queen of the Celestial maiden." The old woman told Kagome's mother calmly but the younger woman was still confused and the old woman saw it.

"The Celestial maiden's name means lost or birdcage, any man that looked at her often fell in love with her but few listened to her and the great wisdom that she carried. Her beauty was her cage and her wisdom was often lost to those that she told, but the demon that she fell in love with wasn't like the other men that she had met. He listened to her and her beauty was no longer her cage and she as well as her wisdom were no longer lost but were found by him and loved by him." Kagome's mother thought of her mother-in-law's words and though she didn't want her child to die with a broken heart but she did start to feel that Kagome was the name meant for her daughter for some odd reason.

"Kagome..." Kagome's mother whispered to herself and suddenly she felt her child kick inside her, warmth and love overwhelmed her in that moment. She knew that Kagome was the name of the child that grew in her womb; she was going to become a mother and hoped that her child would live a happy life.

Both the women were unaware of the beings that watched them from the windows...happy that the right name was chosen for the unborn little girl inside her mother's womb. "The future of the past has begun, my love...our past is beginning."


	10. Chapter 10: the sword smith of demons

Hello, I'm the lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was too your liking.

Last time, Kagome and Katsu were in a fight, having trouble understand the other's feelings but after meeting in a dream and sharing a lovers' embrace. Because they did so in their dream, they were able to understand the feelings of the other. Sesshomaru is beginning to question the things around him and his mother's anger and sorrow grows, and grows. We learn of how Kagome's name was chosen for her and Inuyasha has more questions about his mother.

Time is a cruel mistress that loves to hide and destroy her past, she plays with the beings of the present as if they are her playthings, and she hides the paths of future of miseries and sorrow from those who walks towards on those paths.

Will Katsu and Kagome walk down one of these paths? Will they survive their future or die in the past?

Find out in this chapter of The Past Of Love!

Please review what you liked about the chapter.

Chapter 10: The sword smith of demons

"How the hell would I know? I barely remember my mother," Inuyasha snapped at Sango before hitting Miroku. Naoko hissed at Miroku in support of Inuyasha, making Mioku wonder why he was the one getting picked on when he hadn't said anything at all. Sango and Inuyasha began to argue when Mushin opened the door to see the group of friends.

"Well now, what to do I owe the pleasure of all of you coming to see an old man like me?" the old Monk said, stopping the argument in its tracks. Inuyasha turned to look at the old Monk and walked over to him; Mushin saw Naoko in the half-demon's arms and knew that it was time. "I see that it's time to tell you all about the Queen of the Celestial maidens," Mushin told them and walked back into the temple with the group of friends behind him. "What do you know about this mess, old man?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure that Master Mushin will tell us everything," Miroku told his friend to try and keep him calm but with little success by the glare that Inuyasha was giving him. Mushin took them to the fire pit and started a fire; Mushin stared at Inuyasha for a moment before he started. "I met the Queen when I was a young man, traveling on the road with Miroku's grandfather at my side; she was and is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, she passed us by on the road with Naoko and Mayumi, not even glancing at us. Miroku's grandfather asked her if she would bear him a child...she kicked him in the bullock without hesitation, I laughed my ass off that day." Mushin laughed at the memory of his friend crying on the ground as he held his family jewels.

Miroku flinched at the pain that his poor grandfather felt that day and then for himself when he felt his wife hit his head with her weapon. "When he got up, we all sat down and talked for a time, she told us that she was looking for her boy. We asked about the boy and where her husband was...I remember very vividly the sorrow in her eyes when we asked, the sorrow was already there but when we asked, we could almost feel her sorrow ourselves. She told us that she was taken from her boy against her will and that his father died the day that he was born. After she said that, she disappeared and I didn't see her again until your grandfather was on his deathbed. I wasn't there but I heard that she stayed with him until the end." Inuyasha listened to the old Monk's words and wondered if the Queen of the Celestial maidens was his mother.

"After the first time we saw her, I could never get her out of my head without the aid of sake. I also no longer wanted the touch of a woman unless it was her, I realized that I had fallen in love with her and I still love her to this day." The group of friends were taken back by the sudden confession of love; Miroku pitied his foster-father as the old Monk looked his age for the first time. "What was she like?" Inuyasha found, himself asked the old Monk.

Mushin looked Inuyasha and in that moment saw the Queen of the Celestial maidens looking back at him with golden eyes instead the beautiful blue. "She is...crazy! I have never met someone as wild and free-spirited as she or brave, I remember this one time I had decided to travel with her for a time; she had gone to a village under attack from bandits. With Naoko and Mayumi at her side, she had defeated them without lifting an arm. She looked at them and they fell to the ground and she...began to scold them for their behaviour that they were wicked to do this. I had laughed my ass off until she glared at me...then I was begging her to not to do it to me," Inuyasha got the feeling that the Queen of the Celestial maidens was a lot like Kagome, he felt chills run down his spine at the thought of it.

"So...she's scary?" Shippo muttered, scared of meeting such a woman. "Oh, she's scarier than hell itself...if I remember right, she once told me that her demon lover's oldest son was scared shitless of her and what she would do to him. I believe she said his name was Sesshomaru if my memory isn't felling me." Inuyasha grabbed the old Monk and got into his face. "Sesshomaru? Are you sure, old man? Is that what she said to you?"

"Yes, it was Sesshomaru. Why? Does the name mean something to you?" Mushin asked, interested in what the young half-demon had to say. Inuyasha let the old Monk go and sat down, "yeah, it's the name of my older brother."

oOo

Kagome sat in the gardens with her new cats, sleep in her lap, the rouge painted on her lips and her maids sitting around her, talking to her about the gossip around the palace. She thought of the dream that she had the other night...she didn't know why she continued to think of the dream of her and Katsu making love to each other, it worried her to be truthful. She was concerned about the emotions that she had felt throughout the whole dream, she was concerned about how she wanted him to never stop touching her body and she felt like crying when she awoke before reaching her release and find herself without him at her side.

She had wanted to run to him and continue what they had done in the dream. But she knew he belonged to Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's as well, she didn't and wouldn't have such a claim to his heart. Beside she didn't want his heart, feeling that they barely knew each other. Kagome wanted to be the only woman in the heart of the man that she fell in love with, she wouldn't settle for less.

With that in mind, she picked up her cats and stood up to leave the gardens, maids got up with her. "I think I'm going to go fly around for a bit," the maid looked at her, terrified at her words. "Lady Kagome, you should do that! It's not proper for a maiden, noble or not to go anywhere without someone with her. Please don't go and if you must, please go with a guard." The maids begged her; they were horrified at the thought of someone harming their mistress. Kagome couldn't believe her maids were so old-fashioned but she suddenly remembered what time period that she was in. "I'll be fine, I won't go far and I'll have my barrier to protect me." Kagome said and began to walk to where she thought the entrance was, her maids following her and begging to change her mind until Kagome bumped into Katsu by accident. The maids fell to the ground to bow to him.

"My Lord! Please talk to Lady Kagome, she wishes to leave the palace without an escort at her side," the maids begged him in perfect unison, Kagome stared at them, feeling offended by their lack of faith in her abilities. "I'll be fine out there on my own," Kagome snapped at the maids like she did at Katsu but to a milder degree.

Katsu stared the women before him for a moment before speaking his decision. "I'm sure that Kagome will be fine to go without the guards at her side," The maids stared at him in horror of his words unlike Kagome, who looking at him like he was her hero, he like the look that she was giving him but had a feeling that it would vanish very soon when he spoke again.

oOo

"Your older brother, you say than you must be her boy...she was watching you when she stopped by to visit me a few days ago." Mushin said, knowing full well that Inuyasha was the woman of his dreams' son, when you looked the half-demon just right then anyone could tell that they were mother and son. "She planned to go and see Totosai."

Inuyasha got up without another word being said. His mind to full of questions and the lack of answers were beginning to make his head ache in pain, who was his mother? Who had she been?

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Mushin watched Inuyasha leave them, Mushin shook his head at the half-demon's actions…they were so alike his mother. She and her son were wild like a stallion that wouldn't break or bent to anyone, they were fighters with a ruthless power when against an enemy but held endless compassion for their friends and the weak. "That's her boy, alright…not a doubt in my mind about that." The old Monk muttered. Miroku looked at Mushin and what inuyasha's mother was like to win the love of his teacher.

"She was strong and loyal to her friends and loved ones; she was stubborn as hell too just like that half-demon friend of yours. I always wondered why he didn't love her though…she loved him more than her own life but he rejected her love."

oOo

Kagome run to the entrance after leaving her new pets with the maids and being made to change her clothes, she was dressed like Kikyo except the colours were a pale-violet and dark-violet with embroidered silver blossoms. The maids fussed that she should wear blue kimono to match her Celestial robe but she was tired of wearing blue or pink kimonos that where season free colours but the maids stopped their fussing when they saw her robe change colour to her clothes as did her circlet from sapphires to amethysts.

But Kagome was in for a surprise when she reached the entrance to see Katsu waiting for her there.

"My Lord…why are you here?" Katsu looked down at Kagome to look into her blue eyes, to enjoy the beauty of them for a moment before answering her. "I can't let a maiden like you leave by yourself without someone with you." Her reply to his words was her flying away from him. With a smile on his face, he changed imto his true form and gave chase. Kagome glanced back to see that he had changed his form and was now chasing her, annoyed as she was that she couldn't be alone, she found herself smiling at the fact that they were now playing a game of cat and mouse with her being the mouse but she doubt that the cat realized that she was a clever little mouse. "You wouldn't catch me." She dared him, calling to his hunting nature.

He flew faster, wanting to catch her and prove her wrong but she was fast as well and used her speed when he got close to her. Katsu loved it, she was so until the females that he had known through his life; they had been quiet and lifeless if they were bloodthirsty and loved to cause pain to their victims but Kagome was loud and full of life, she hated to shed blood and cause pain to even the enemy.

She was the spirit of freedom in his golden eyes and they were the pitiful soul that refused to free themselves from their cages as they longed for free. Katsu smiled as he almost caught Kagome but at the last moment, she dodged him with an elegant grace that made his smile grow as she laughed gently. "Man, you're slow," she giggled before she dodged him again and her smile beginning to grow. He loved the sight of her smile, he loved the happiness in her aura and it made him happy that she had been like this since his gifts to her. He loved the sight of the rouge on her lovely full lips, it filled him with the desire to kiss her until her cheeks turned the same colour from the lack of air. With her words in mind, he decided to change her thoughts of him being slow and changed into a ball of light to chase after her.

Kagome barely dodged Katsu and frowned at the form of 'cheating' that he was doing but the frown didn't stay for long as she was became too busy dodging him. "Cheater!" She shouted at him before he slammed into her…would have slammed into her if she hadn't created a barrier at the last moment.

Katsu changed back and stared at her for a moment, slightly shocked that someone had been faster than his ball of light form. "Interesting…your barriers are quite strong. Where did you learn to create such barriers?" He asked out of curiosity. Kagome frowned at his words and wondered about them. She hadn't really questioned her sudden ability to create her barriers at will, she knew that she hadn't been able to create a barrier but one or twice and the situation had been some of the most dangerous that she had ever been in. So why was she suddenly able to do it?

"No one taught me." She muttered to him but looking away from him, worry filling her blue eyes. Katsu saw it and reached out to touch her but her barrier pushed his hand away. He knew where her thoughts were leading her and didn't want her to go down that path again, he wanted to help her and keep her happy as well as safe. "Kagome, may I ask a favor of you?"

Kagome turned her eyes back to him but the worry was replaced with wonder. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to say my name, Kagome. You are too good an ally and are becoming too good a friend to allow you to call me your Lord when I am not. I ask that you call me Katsu from this moment forth," Katsu asked in a pleading voice that pulled at her heart. Everything inside of Kagome screamed at her to give into his request without question. "Alright…Katsu," she said with a warm smile. Her body hummed in delight and happiness as Katsu's name left her lips, it felt so right for some reason.

"Thank you, Kagome…now I need you to come with me. I have a gift for you that you will need in the battle to come," Katsu told as he reached out for her again but this time, the barrier was gone. "What is it?"

oOo

Totosai hammered away at the metal that he worked on when he felt it. The beautiful and powerful aura of his Master's lady coming towards him, he stopped his work to stand and greet her at the entrance.

The old demon smiled at the sight of Mayumi with her mistress on her back. "About time, you got here!" he shouted happily with a grin as the demon cat landed and her Mistress got off. "Sorry Totosai…but I had to take care of a few things before getting here." The Queen of Celestial Maidens told the old demon. The two of them walked into the old demon's cave as Mayumi waited for her Mistress to return to her.

"So what can I help you with?" Totosai asked her as he sat down on the ground because of his old bones were bothering him. The Queen simply removed her bow and handed to him. "I need it to be stronger for the ritual. It's serviced me well the last two hundred years but it's too weak to be of help to me this time." She told him truly, her voice quiet and sad. She knew what Totosai was going to say but she couldn't use it…it hurt too much to touch it now, let alone use it in battle or in the ritual. "What about the bow of Azusa? I saw in 'her' possession some years ago…you coul-"

"NO, I'LL NEVER TOUCH THAT BOW AGAIN!" she shouted, tears filling her eyes and pain cutting into her heart at the thought of it alone. The bow held too many memories for her, many of them good but the last few were too bad for her.

Totosai stared at her for a moment before sighing, he had heard of what his Master did to his lover but the old demon didn't see why she was going to all this trouble for his master if she was still hurt by it. "All right…I'll see what I can do, Milady but I doubt that I'll be able to make it much stronger without the Great Dog Demon's aid."

"Do what you can, Totosai…that's all I can ask for." She said with a gentle but sad smile. Totosai just stared at her for another moment. "You are such a pain." He asked, she just laughed and got up to walk to the entrance of the cave before looking back at him to said, "I know but he loved that about me…for a time."

oOo

Kagome was quite happy when Katsu changed them back from his ball of light form, she had found it to be uncomfortable to be so close and it seemed kind of intimate to her to changed into a light with him. Katsu felt the same way but knew that it couldn't be helped, he needed to get her gift made for her as soon as possible and he refused to allow her to go into battle without the protection of a weapon…even if her barriers were the strongest that he had ever seen.

Kagome was surprised though when she saw that they were at Totosai's place and that Katsu refused to put her down. "The ground is too hot for your feet." He muttered to her as he walked to the cave with her in his arms. Totosai was polishing a sword as they came in; he was surprised to see his Master carrying a young maiden in his arms with such care and worship. The old demon instantly knew that his Master cared for the woman greatly and he now understood why his Master had ordered the bow to be made for her. "Totosai," Katsu greeted before sitting down with Kagome in his lap. "Hello Totosai," Kagome muttered quietly. But the old demon ignored Kagome's presence.

The old demon put the sword down to bow to his Master. "Totosai, I would like you to meet Kagome. She is the one that will use the bow that I asked you to make."

"Hello, Lady Kagome." The old demon greeted, Totosai look at the woman in his Master's arms. He could see that this Kagome was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen but that she may also be the most powerful as well. The old demon smiled happily, he was going to get a challenge.

Picking up a knife and a bowl, Totosai moved closer to his Master and the girl but backed away when he saw his Master's eyes bleed red and his Master's hold on the girl turn protective. Totosai saw his mistake dropped the knife and bowl, "forgive me, my Lord." The old demon whimpered as he bowed to Katsu again with his hands over his head this time. Kagome blinked and turned her head to look at Katsu and saw his red eyes; without a second thought, she grabbed his pointed ear and gave it a pull.

Katsu felt arousal spike in him and looked into Kagome's defiance blue eyes, his instincts screamed at him to take her right then and there but he forced them down and forced himself to calm down. "Don't do that again, Kagome…you may not like what will happen," he whispered into her ear, warning her of the danger of his desire for her and her body. Kagome frowned at his words and decided that she wouldn't talk to him again for a while, for threatening her like that. With that in mind, Kagome tried to wiggle free from Katsu but he wouldn't have it and held her tightly, stopping her from moving.

"My Lord…you wish me to create a powerful weapon for the young lady but I can't without something from her." Totosai interrupted. Katsu looked at Totosai and sighed, he knew this but it like a knife to the gut when he thought of Kagome being harmed for even a moment. "Totosai, could you hand me that knife?" Kagome asked sweetly, the old demon looked at her, feeling confused as to why she would want it but handed it to her as asked. The moment, the knife was in her hand was the moment, she made the blade cut through the flesh of her palm; cutting deep and making the blood rise from her flesh to flood her palm.

oOo

"Menomaru, come here." Lord Hyoga ordered his son as he watched their new enemy with the aid of their moths, he watched Kagome with great interest as she disappeared from Katsu's lap. Menomaru turned away from his servants, Hari and Ruri to see what his father wanted from him, "Yes, father?"

Lord Hyoga held the moth in his hand out to his son, curious Menomaru took it, looking at the last image that the moth saw, he was stuuned by the image of a radiant maiden that was too beautiful to be human in the lap of their enemy and soon to be victim. "What am I seeing, father?" Menomaru asked as he admired Kagome's beauty. He stared at her hair that reminded him of raven wings, he felt desire fill his coldblooded veins at her pure white snow skin of her hands and face. He wanted her…he wanted to taste her blood as he ripped her virginity from her pure body; he wanted to fill those ocean blue eyes with tears from the pain and pleasure as he took her against her will.

He wanted to taint her with his seed growing within her womb.

Lord Hyoga smiled as he watched his son's face, he knew his child wanted the woman and he knew what his son was already planning. Lord Hyoga looked forward to see the pure little maiden ripen with his son's seed in her; he looked forward to his bloodline to continue on. "Your bride, my son…your bride."


	11. Chapter 11: I don't like seed

Hello I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Last time, Kagome and Katsu go to meet Totosai about a weapon for Kagome. Inuyasha wonders of his mother's past, and Danger looks to use her fangs and claws in Kagome in the Form of Menomaru and his father.

Katsu save Kagome from what Menomaru plans for her…or will she fall into the Moth demon's trap and fall into a world of darkness and pain.

Find out in this chapter of The Past Of Love!

Please review what you like about the chapter.

Chapter 11: I don't like seed

Queen Mi moaned as she felt Bishamon, the God of warfare and one of the seven gods of good fortune released his seed into her with a grunt. Bishamon collapsed on to the Queen under him, tired from fucking her for three days straight; it took a lot out of a god to come in a Celestial Maiden and to get his little 'god' back up and to go for another round in a minute, after all it wasn't like he was a demon that go on for weeks, fucking their females…or males with no end in sight.

It was the one thing that the demon-hating god envied about the disgusting things.

A minute later, Bishamon rolled off of the Queen, happy to be done with the chore of creating children with her. He wouldn't deny that he found her beautiful but he couldn't stand her personality at all; he often felt soiled after bedding her for the human race but knew it was his duty as a god to create sons that help the humans. "I need a favor," Mi said without hesitation, Bishamon looked at her and wondered what she wanted now. "What is it?"

"I want you to release the sword, So'unga into the mortal realm." Bishamon stared at the Queen like she was crazy, "Are you mad, woman!" he shouted at her, his mind racing at the thoughts of the chaos and hell that the sword would unleash onto the mortal realm, the thousands of innocent souls that would die to try stop the sword's endless thirst for blood and death. Queen Mi sat up and glared at him and his insult to her sanity, uncaring to the fact that she wore nothing. "Watch what you said to me, Bishamon. You may be a god but I am the Queen of the Celestial Mai-"

"You think that being Queen means that you're stronger than me, the God of warfare and good fortune?" he roared at her in anger but she simply smirked at him like she had one the game. "You may be the God of good fortune for now but I do believe that is about to change. You forget too quickly that you just planted your seed within my womb, a Celestial Maiden can always tell when a man's seed takes root like yours has." She said happily.

Bishamon guessed in some way of she was going to say but hoped that he was wrong.

"It would be terrible **if** I were to lose this precious child if I were disrespected or my desires were not met…I may even cry at the thought of a God's child **dying** inside me," her words were sad but the smirk turned into a happy smile at the thought as she patted her stomach to get the threat through his head.

oOo

Kagome flew towards the cloud palace; she was so mad at Katsu and wished that she was home. She want to help him see that he didn't need to freak out like that, Totosai was going to hurt her but the stupid dog went overprotective on her, and worse was that he snapped at her. How surprised she was went she suddenly disappeared from his lap and appeared beside the Bone-Eater's Well, she hadn't planned to leave him but was happy to be away from the angry demon; she would not be like the women of this era, weak and shy, knowing nothing of their own bodies or being forced to marry at a young age like elven years old and having men force themselves on them to bear heir that would take their lives. She wanted freedom and she refused to play the role of a plaything, she would always be free if she was forced to stay in this time period.

Enjoying the feel of freedom of flying, Kagome suddenly noticed the dark presence that moved towards her; with that in mind, she quick to create a barrier around herself as she tried to make herself disappear again to get away from the coming danger. She didn't allow panic to take root in her; it wasn't needed in this moment.

Hari and Ruri slammed into the barrier around Kagome; they were stunned by the holy power of her barrier and looked as they had been in a fire from it. They stared at Kagome, wondering what she was. They knew that she wasn't human and that she wasn't a demon as well, so that left the question as to what she was. Kagome turned to see them before dropped out of the sky, falling to the earth to escape her attackers. Her mind raced at what she should do, she couldn't kill them because of the future but they were the most current threat against her at the moment. Landing gently and gracefully as if she had just did a little jump instead of falling from the sky and run, Hari and Ruri were quick to her in spite of the injuries that she gave them. Suddenly she disappeared before their eyes.

Stopping their chase with their prey gone, they looked around to see if they could figure out what Kagome did when they noticed a moth flying towards them.

"Did you see that, our Masters?" Hari asked the moth that landed on her shoulder. "It seems that you will a most interesting bride, my Lord Menomaru." Ruri said to the moth. The two servants moved to return to their Masters

oOo

Sesshomaru stared at the flowers in front of him, enjoying the lovely scents that they brought to his nose when Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him. He snarled at her, her presence was ruining his good mood. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, the good mood that flying had put her was…gone and in its place was a pissed off aura that even scared Sesshomaru…a little but he didn't let it show. "What are you doing, you stupid Whore?"

Glaring into his golden eyes, Kagome shout the two words that always worked on his younger brother without thinking. "SIT BOY!"

The moment the words leave her mouth, Sesshomaru was send to the ground…hard. Kagome stared in shock that it had worked; she smiled evilly with that in mind. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She sang, sending Sesshomaru through the ground of the garden, creating a hole that exit showed the sky under the palace. With that done, Kagome's good mood returned. Happy once more, she went to her room to see her cats and to tell her maids of the attack from the enemy.

She couldn't help but wonder why they attacked her like that…unless they planned to take Katsu's allies out, one by one. Kagome played with thoughts of the coming battle as she walked down the hall when she felt a dangerous aura coming toward her; glancing back to see it was Sesshomaru's mother. She felt the hate and anger pointed towards her from the Lady of the West, it felt like she was being choked by the emotions. Kagome turned around to see the Lady of the West facing her and glaring at her with such hatred in her cold golden eyes. "I want you to dead, Whore." The demoness said quietly, Kagome wondered where this hate was coming from and why she was always being attacked. She hadn't done anything to mother or…son, Kagome groaned as her mind returned her of her very recent past actions towards Sesshomaru but the jerk deserved it for being rude.

The demoness glared at her rival, she wanted her dead and buried, she wanted her mate to give his heart to no another but herself and she desired to be the one that he showered his love and gifts upon instead of the Whore before her. She had not killed all of her unmated sisters and rivals simply to allow this slip of a weakling take her rightful place. She moved to get rid of the threat to herself when she looked into the deep ocean blue eyes that Kagome owned; she felt endless depths of power behind those eyes.

Fear rocked her to the core of her soul and desire to make that power her own rose from within her.

oOo

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru as he exited the temple but he was surprised to see Sesshomaru in a crater. "Um…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha muttered as he slowly walked towards the edge of the crater. Sesshomaru lifted his head with blood red eyes, "yes?" he snarled at his younger brother. Though he was afraid, Inuyasha was oddly happy to see that someone else knew what it was like to be slammed into the earth…though that was only a guess at what happened to his brother.

"What…happened?" Inuyasha asked, anger spiked inside Sesshomaru at his brother's question. Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha but was suddenly slammed into the ground again. Lifting his head again, Sesshomaru growled. "Your mother, that's what happened to me. Your old hag of a mother did this to me."

"You're joking, right? My mother is dead; I saw her die, remember?" Inuyasha snapped at his brother for continuing this cruel and sick joke. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha walked to the Temple, seeing no reason to try and convince him of the truth. Inuyasha let his brother pass him and enter the Temple before he ran off to Totosai's, he want the truth of his mother's death and the Queen of the Celestial Maidens held his answer.

oOo

The Queen of Celestial Maidens stared out at the sight before her, she had no desire to leave without the bow that Totosai planned to make for her and she want to wait for him.

"My Love?" She turned to see Bishamon with a familiar bundle of joy in his arms as he walked to her. Disgust filled her at the sight of him but she didn't dare said a thing to him. Bishamon was happy to have found his sweet love at last, he hated that she kept a distance from him and how she refused to let him take her to his bed to fill her with his seed. He knew how she longed to have another child grow inside her, to kick her from inside her womb; he couldn't wait for them to be wed and have her ripen with his child as soon as possible.

"Yes, Lord Bishamon? What may I do to be of service to you?" She asked, he smirked at her words and opened his mouth to tell her that she could help him in bed but she was quick to add, "Besides that." With a slight frown, he sat down beside her and gave her the child in his arms. "Little Harumi desires her meal as her father, I thought to go look for her mother to feed her. And I thought I asked you to stop adding the 'Lord' part to my name…I want my bride to call me by name alone and nothing else." He told her smugly, excited at the thought of seeing her bare breasts as she feed their child.

The Queen sighed, unhappy at the thought of him staring at her breasts but refused to let the child starve because of her displeasure. Gently and with care, she removed the beautiful white cape and unwrapped her Celestial rode that acted as binding from her chest to bare her breasts for the child to nurse from. Little Harumi nursed hungrily as the Queen watched, memories of happier times flooded her mind. "I wish to you to go," she requested quietly, covering her other breast from Bishamon's view, unhappy about the request, he moved to uncover the breast when her power flared to live around her in a blue fire that blocked him from touching her.

Her gaze turned to him and seemed to burn him as she demanded him to "go."

With anger boiling inside of him at her rejection, he faded away to return the realm of the Gods. Tears filled her eyes and fell free as he disappeared, pain burned in her chest as she felt the child at her breast, suck in the life giving fluid of her breast. Memories of breastfeeding her son feel her mind and of how she wished that her love had watched their son grow with his own eyes.

The Queen looked down at the little girl, "I'm sorry…I wished that I was like your mother. If I was cold and heartless like she was, this may not hurt as it does and maybe your father could get some more children out of her for you to play with when you get bigger." It hurt to know that she would never give birth again.

oOo

The Lady of the West backed down though it fueled her hatred for the Celestial Whore. Kagome turned her back to the demoness when they heard an explosion or something at the entrance, both the Lady of the West and Kagome ran to the entrance to see what it was. They were truly surprised at the sight before them.

Katsu had returned in his true form…only a thousand times bigger than before. They were as small as fleas compare to his current size but that wasn't what worried them…it was that his eyes were blood red and locked on them. With his huge paw, Katsu parted Kagome and his mate before changing back, "what were you thinking?" he snapped at Kagome, happy to see that she was okay but confused as to why she disappeared or how at that.

He grabbed her arm gently but firmly to lead her to the garden but felt the pain of her powers burn his hand, let go of her, he turned to see a hurt in her eyes and her power wrap around her like a protective shield. "I see no reason to speak with you and I see no reason to remain here since you dislike my presence being near you." Kagome hissed, she turned to go to her room; planning to write a letter about the attack and her still being his ally and have her maids send it to Katsu with her cats and the makeup. She wanted nothing from him; she was going to help him in battle and nothing else.

The Lady of the West waited until Kagome disappeared from their sight before going to Katsu's side; see the chance to use their anger to his advantage. "We should kill her for her dis-"

"Silence! I won't listen to your foolishness." He snapped at her, she stared at him blankly as she boiled inside. "Foolishness? My Mate, you are the one being foolish. Letting that little female Whore wrap you around her finger like this…Are you being like this to get a child from? If so why? I'm more than willing and able to bear your sons for you. She is not needed in our life." She said calmly and coolly, hoping that her mate would stop this madness and join her in killing the Whore. But she knew that he won't assist her in ending the Whore when she saw anger rise to the surface and his face turned into a scowl at her words.

"You are not to touch Kagome and if I learn that you have then you will suffer for it." He told her before walking off to go to talk to Kagome, leaving his mate to stare at his back with sadness. It was suddenly clear to her that her mate was insane now…and she needed to save him.

A cruel smile came to her lovely face as she had the perfect idea for getting rid of the Whore.

oOo

The room was silence as one of the maids dried Kagome's hair with tears running down her face; quiet sobs were the only noise that could be heard in the room. The maids were sad that their mistress was going to leave them and not return to the Cloud Palace. The two demon cats in Kagome's lap refused to move from it, they liked their new mistress, even more so with the new names that she given them the day that she got them. Mayumi and Naoko were their names now and she would be their mistress, even if she returned them or not.

Kagome was silence as her maids moved around her room, she couldn't believe that she had allowed Katsu to talk her into staying the night after she had calm down and told him about the attack. His eyes had turned red with anger and fear for her safety and gone off to kill her attackers after talking her into staying the night.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome turn to see a servant at the door with a mug of tea with him. "I told to bring this to you from my Lord and send his wishes of you having a good rest." The servant said as one of the maids took the mug and gave it to her. Kagome stared at the mug that was offered to her and thought of the last time that she had anything to eat or drink to realize that she had had nothing since she appeared in this time. She knew that her maids brought meals to her everyday but she never touched them, feeling no desire to eat or the painful of the call of hunger in her stomach. Thinking of how the drink would calm her down took the drink and asked the servant to send her to Katsu, only to see that the servant was gone.

"What's up with him?" She muttered to herself before getting into bed.

The Servant ran to his Lady's rooms to tell her of the success of her plan. He knocked and the door opened to show the lady's maids, who grabbed him. They took him to their Lady, who was dressed in a light white Yakata that wrapped around her elegant body loosely. "Well…did she drink it?" The Lady of the West asked, wanting to know if the poisoned tea had been consumed by the Whore. "Yes, Milady. She drank the whole thing with no idea that it held your poison within it.

"Wonderful, she'll be dead in a few hours and then I'll be back in my mate's heart again." The Lady of the West said with a giggle, looking an innocent school girl as she thought of the painful death that Kagome had been given.

oOo

Inuyasha walked to Totosai's cave when he noticed a figure in a white hooded cape that stood in front of the cave. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he felt his heart slam into his chest as the figure turned around to face him. The figure was a woman with a mask that looked similar to Sango's slayer mask except it was ivory. And in the woman's arms were a little baby girl, who had green eyes like that stupid brat.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her but she didn't answer him…she just stared at him with deep ocean blue eyes that started to make his head hurt.

oOo

"I tire of this wait, father. I want my bride now," Menomaru said calmly with an edge of anger in his voice as he stared at the Lord of the West's Cloud Palace. His bride was within those walls. "Don't worry, my son. We go now." Lord Hyoga said before signalling their soldiers to move towards the Palace. Menomaru smiled and flew towards the Palace with Hari and Ruri behind him; the soldiers moved quickly and attacked with a fury as their young lord calmly walked through the Palace, looking for his bride.

A smile came to his face when his bride's heavenly scent came to his nose; he followed it to her room. Excited, Menomaru grabbed the door when he was thrown back by a weak barrier. His hand strung a little but held no burn unlike his servants, who still carried his bride's mark on their beautiful skin; he knew that the barrier wasn't made from his bride, he was all too happy to attack the barrier of his bride's defender.

Kamiko felt the pressure of Menomaru's attack but she refused to give in and let Kagome be attacked by the monsters outside. She glanced at Kagome, who looked too pale and was covered in sweat. Her breathe was laboured and she was clearly in pain, Kamiko wanted to know what to do. It was her duty to protect Kagome and to watch her, she couldn't let Kagome die before her duty or the mortal realm would face destruction but she was scared as well. She was only a thousand years old and she held more responsibility than anyone else her age or five times it, she was happy about all the responsibility but she was scared too.

"Kamiko!" Kamiko turned around to see Chika looking at her. Tears filled the young Celestial Maiden as she ran to the older one, hoping for comfort and answers to her current problems. Chika opened her arms to the younger Celestial Maiden and faded away to the heavens, Kamiko started screaming bloody murder the moment she realized what happened. The other Celestial Maidens that were around the two quickly went to them to see what was wrong with them.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER, SHE'S SICK! PLEASE CHIKA!" The young Celestial Maiden screamed at the top of her young lungs, but no one listened to her.

oOo

Menomaru smiled in utter delight when the barrier disappeared and he entered to the room but it quickly vanished at the sight of his sickly bride. But with not a word to his servants, he went to her side and picked her up. She was colder than ice and looked like she was both in pain and wasting away. He didn't like seeing his bride like this, she was strong, proud and beautiful but the being in his arms was weak. "Hari?"

Hari was to his side in a flash and examined her young Lord's bride in his arms, she knew immediately when was affecting her. "It's a poison, my Lord and a powerful one at that…I'm surprised that she's lasted this long already."

"Can you heal her?" He asked, not caring for the stupid details that his servant began to tell him. "Yes, my Lord but not here." She answered as she went over the antidote in her head. "Then I see no reason to remain, we leave now." He ordered as he turned to the door to carry his bride out of the Cloud Palace. He wanted her well as soon as possible; after all he had waited long enough to fill his bride with his seed and he saw no reason why he should wait any longer, now that he had her.


	12. Chapter 12: herbal bathes

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope that you found the last chapter to your liking.

Last time, Kagome was attacked, poisoned and now kidnapped. Katsu is nowhere to be found and Inuyasha has met a woman that stirs those forgotten memories.

What are Queen Mi's plans with the So'unga

But last, not least Sesshomaru 'sit' by Kagome and it looks like there will be more for him in the future if the past and future can get out of their craters.

The path is open to our heroes and adventure is waiting for them with an open embrace.

Also Happy New Years, everyone!

Please review what you like about the chapter!

Chapter 12: herbal bathes

oOo

Inuyasha stared at the woman and the jigging bundle in her arms before him as his head continued to hurt. It felt like someone was hammering nails into his head before pulling them out slowly, just to hammer them back in.

"Who are you?" he asked as tears of blood came to his golden eyes, unaware of the pain that it brought the Queen of the Celestial Maidens. Though it pained, she didn't say a word to her son, she turned to Totosai's cave and walked, Inuyasha was quick to follow her. But a barrier made him fly off in the other direction and into his brother; sending them both to the ground.

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother as he made him get off him and stood up. He knew in the moment that Inuyasha had hit him that _she _was there. Rage boiled inside of him, he was going to kill the old hag even if it _killed_ him in the process.

Running at top speed, his turning red, and as he drew his Bakusaiga, he shouted out "Old Hag!"

But the moment he was about to drive his sword into the barrier, he was slammed into the ground under his feet with a quiet 'sit' that had come from within the barrier.

oOo

Menomaru watched as Hari and Ruri prepared the pod for his bride, who slept in his arms. He glanced down at her and felt the urge to fill her with his child rose to the surface. But he ignored it, knowing that his bride wouldn't survive his 'special' brand of love making in her current state.

"My Lord, it is ready for her," Hari said after she and Ruri moved away from the pod. Menomaru said nothing as he moved to the pod; the herbs in the water burned his nose and smelled bitter to him. He moved to place her in the water of the pod when Hari stopped him; she had noticed the cloth under Kagome's Yakata. She opened it and touched the Celestial rode that burned her hand the moment that she did. "A…Celestial…robe?" she breathed, wondering what the odds were that her master would gain such a powerful and useful bride.

"My Lord, forgive me but this bath is not suitable for your bride." Menomaru looked at Hari with a questionable look in his eyes. "Explain," he ordered.

"Your bride is Tiānshàng de chǔnǚ, this bath would only serve to poison her body farther than it already is." Hari told her Master, hoping that he would not be angry with her failure to realize what her Master's bride was sooner. But no one had expected her to be a Tiānshàng de chǔnǚ…a Celestial Maiden.

But little did she know that the moment she told him that Kagome was a Celestial Maiden, her mistake disappeared from his mind like she had said nothing. Menomaru's mind was spinning at what his new bride was and the power of the children that she would give him. The urge to fill her and drown her in his seed gripped his heart like a vise; he hungered for her screams of pain and pleasure as he brought both to her lovely body.

Unable to control all of his desire for Kagome, he leaned his head down to her face until their lips touched. His desire was unleashed upon her in that moment, his hunger and lust that burned inside of him for her, penetrated her slumbering mind, harming her in both body and spirit, forcing her spirit to call out to Katsu on a subconscious level before awakening her in the realm of dreams .

oOo

Katsu burst into Totosai's cave, he didn't know what do to do and he hated it. He was going to lose her and he didn't know how to stop it, he didn't want Kagome to leave him when she was brought joy to his life. He had almost forgot what it felt have joy in his life after so many years of his mate ending it with their children's lives.

Was this punishment for their deaths? Was he to enjoy the joy and life that Kagome brought with her…only to lose her because of his past fails?

"I'm here for my sword, Toto-" Katsu been cut off by the pain that suddenly fill his head and his…heart. He felt like his head was being hit over and over with a war hammer and his heart blade was slowly stabbing it over and over again but disappearing as sudden as it appeared.

"My Lord…is something wrong?" Totosai asked, wondering what was wrong with his Master. Katsu looked at the old sword smith as the anger boiled away the gold of his eyes to reveal the ruby-red that lied beneath. Kagome was in danger and in pain; it pained him to know that he had not stopped it before it had happened and now she suffered because of him. Totosai quickly handed his masterpiece to his Master before he turned to the door to leave, he answered Totosai's question.

"Yes, _something _is very wrong…and I'm about to _change_ _that_."

oOo

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she lying down in the field of flowers again but this time, the flowers were withering away. Sitting up, she looked herself over to see that her was pale…almost too pale.

"What is going on?" she asked herself when the flowers disappeared from under her, dumping her into an ocean of herb water that burned her skin. Kagome screamed in pain and confusion. She didn't understand what was happening, why were the flowers withering away? Why did they suddenly disappear? And why was this water burning her skin and flesh from her bones.

But the questions that she had soon were consumed by the desire to escape the burning as it consumed her thoughts. She wanted it to stop…no, she _needed _it to stop but how would she stop it? How could she end her pain? That's when she felt someone touching her body. She looked at her body to see that she had clothes on but someone was touching her breasts and playing with her down below, Kagome felt disgust as the person continued to do so.

She disgusted with the touches that were rough and brutal on her breasts and body, it was so unlike how Katsu had touched her in her dream. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she longed for the disgusting touches to be replaced with Katsu's gentle and loving caresses that worshiped her body.

She knew that it had been just a dream and would probably very different what Katsu was like as a lover in real life but for that moment she wanted him to touch her body instead of the disgusting disembodied hands that were so rough and brutal with her. She focus on the burning of the ocean to get her mind off of the hands when she felt something like fingers stop playing with the petals of the flower between her legs to try and push into her.

"No…stop, I don't want this!" She shouted before she was forced under the water by the hands before they went back to their playing. Her anger and fear were no longer able to stop the tears from coming and Kagome felt something slip from her control. She screamed under water just before the anger and fear took hold of her body and burst free from her.

Ice froze the water around her in the moment, freezing both her mind in the realm of dreams and her body in the realm of mortals. Kagome smiled as she became frozen, feel the burning and the hands disappear from her and cool, soothing ice cover her emotions as well as her body, and protect her from both.

oOo

Katsu landed at the entrance of his palace to see that battle had scarred it. His instincts screamed at him to find Kagome and see to it that she was well and safe, but his mate had appeared and got in his way.

"I'm so happy that you have returned, my mate. I know you sensed that I had been in danger and come to protect me, but I and our son are well so do not worry." She said, truly believing that she was the reason for his return and not Kagome. The demoness refused to give her mate to that Whore or let her be the one that he loved. Katsu ignored his mate and began to look for Kagome around the castle but when he couldn't, he went to her maids.

When he saw that they were in Kagome's room, crying about their mistress being taken as they hugged each other in support, Katsu felt sick to the core of his being. Kagome had been taken from him like the spoils of war and he now knew what that pain was. It was the pain that was thrust onto Kagome, and it had been her way of calling out for his help. He would not stand by and let her suffer; he would take his stallion back from the enemy and protect it this time. He would get her back and hide her away from his enemies; he would protect her from everything until his last breath.

He walked to the group of maids and kneeled beside them, "I will bring Kagome back." Katsu promised them, vowing that he would. His mate glared at his back in anger of his words, she wouldn't let her mate go.

"No, you will not leave. You are staying here" She ordered him; the calm voice that she had used almost let her rage through. But then she remembered the poison that she had giving to the Whore. The enemy mostly didn't know how to cure her of it and the Whore would be dead by now, she would have her mate back when he went to go and get her…only to find her dead body being devoured by the enemy.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Katsu growled at his mate. Kagome was in pain and suffering, but his mate refused to let him go to her, to go and save her. The room fell silent and his aura turned towards that of a killing aura that filled the room.

"I meant it would be better to rebuild your army and prepare to attack them, my Love. You could than sneak into their lair and take the little Whore ba-" She was cut off when Katsu slapped her, stunning her into silence. The maids stared in shock of what their Lord had done, never had they seen their Lord raise a hand to his mate before that moment. It made everyone in the room realize the true depths that Katsu felt for Kagome.

"Kagome is no whore…she is too pure of heart to spread her legs for any man that does not hold her heart in his hands. She is too gentle and sweet to stand by let someone get hurt without feeling the pain herself. She is more beautiful in both body and spirit. She is too strong to stand by with a wrong is being done to another…she is the very opposite of you, and I am grateful for it."

The Lady of the West stared at her mate for a moment; her emotions were a storm within her that screamed hatred for the love that she loved. She couldn't not believe that her mate thought that she was the sullied one, that she was lesser in beauty, that she was the cruel and selfish one…that she was the _Weak_ one when compared to the Celestial Whore. She wanted to scream at him of how wrong that he was, that she was the better one than the Whore…she would if he forgot that she had been born for him and him alone. She turned away from him and walked out of the room when her head held high, for she knew that he would come back to her in tears and tell her of his love for her when he found the Whore dead.

But when she reached her rooms that knowledge didn't stop a tear from being shed because of his words.

oOo

Kamiko coughed up some blood after her mother kicked her in the stomach, scolding her for her foolish behaviour in front the other Celestial Maidens. She knew that her mother was unhappy with her behaviour and how the Celestial Maidens now questioned what was happening to their newest member of their race, but she didn't care.

She just wanted to help Kagome.

"You stupid little bitch, I cannot believe that you would sully me with your behaviour. You may have ruined all of my plans; I can no longer trust you with this duty alone; Chika will assist you and keep you from doing anything stupid again from now on." Queen Mi snarled at her daughter. She couldn't allow Midoriko to become involved with her plans for Kagome. If she did then everything would be ruined for her and her position would be in danger even more so. It was bad enough that Kagome could be a queen like herself and Midoriko, but if Midoriko learned of it than she was going to be in some bad shit.

She was just happy that she had seen the wisdom of forcing Bishamon into her bed. What with her now carrying his child in her womb, no one would dare touch her because of the ghastly child that grew with her.

Queen Mi glared at her flat stomach, wishing to take a knife to her stomach and rid herself of the disgusting thing and she wished to rid herself of her bitch daughter but she needed them for her plans for her future. She pushed the sweet desire to kill her children away, planning to bring it about when they lose their usefulness. After all what was the point in keeping useless things when one could enjoy the screams of them dying in such pain and bring her great enjoyment.

"Leave, I don't want to look at your disgusting face anymore." Queen Mi said as she turned away from her daughter to go and enjoy her personal hot springs; after all she deserved a nice soak after punishing her little whore of a daughter.

Kamiko stared at her mother as she left her there in pain. She didn't want to move, her body refused to do so because of the pain that it brought her when she tried to do so. She started to cry as she wouldn't why she had been punished for trying to help Kagome, she had just wanted to do the right thing but she had been punished for it. She faded away from her mother's rooms and appeared in the mortal realm, the soft soil of the earth soothed her pain as it began to swallow her up in a warm, loving embrace that would heal her wounds.

oOo

Kagome's mother walked out of her in-laws' house after a nice cup of herbal tea to see her little girl in the arms of a man with silver hair, the two of them talking. A little worried, she walked over to them but the moment she looked into the man's golden eyes, she felt that she knew those eyes and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Mommy!" Kagome squealed in delight and held her arms out towards her mother, the man handed the child to her mother with a simple smile on his face. "This is Mr. Gin! He was telling me a story about the shine and how its old, its older than dad and that its protected from meanies by a pretty lady called Celeste women who has me name tooo." The little girl continued on, telling her mother about what the man had told her.

Mother and daughter had even noticed that he had walked over to the sacred tree where a lovely woman sat in its branches with silver-haired baby asleep in her arms. The woman smiled and jumped down and to the man's arms, he kissed the woman's lips and the baby's head before putting her down. "Who knew that you're so good with little girls?" she giggled at the man, who looked over at Kagome and her mother. That was when Kagome had noticed that the man was gone and looking around for him to see him at the tree with the woman.

Kagome's mother noticed as well but she couldn't see him when she looked at the tree. "Down! Down!" Kagome demanded from her mother, who complied with her daughter's wish.

Kagome ran to the tree as her mother went back into the house, planning to get her things and take Kagome home. The woman smiled at the little girl as did the man as the little girl passed through the veil that the woman had placed. "Good Job! You're great at this game," the man said, encouraging the little girl to use her spiritual powers.

The woman smiled at the man and Kagome before looking at her watch to see they had to go home. "we got to go now but we'll see you and soon okay, Kagome?" the woman said with a sweet smile.

The little girl smiled and the couple turned to leave. Walking to the steps, the man kissed the woman's cheek, happy to see her smile. "she's pretty cute, don't you think so, Katsu?" the woman said and appeared from his side. He smiled and couldn't help but agree.


	13. Chapter 13: Break free

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and that was interesting chapter.

Last chapter on The Past Of Love.

The Lady of the West cried at her mate's words, Katsu is anger at himself for Kagome being taken by the enemy.

Kagome encased herself in ice to protect herself from the herbal and Menomaru's disgusting hands.

And Sesshomaru got 'sat' again…one would hope that he would learn but guess he didn't.

I wonder what the past has waiting for us this time, will this be the chapter that reveal the Lady of the West's name, will it be the chapter that Katsu reveals his feelings for Kagome, will this be the chapter Queen Mi reveals her plans or will this be the chapter that Inuyasha learns his mother's true name.

You just have to read what about it to learn what lies ahead.

In this chapter of The Past Of Love.

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 13: Break free

Menomaru glared at the ice crystal that kept him from his bride. She was beautiful and wild with how her raven hair framed her face; Menomaru slammed his fist into the crystal in anger, but a crack on the beautiful crystal that surrounded his beautiful bride. He couldn't touch his bride because she was frozen within the crystal; he glanced at his father, who watched him in silence. "I know that this is enraging but turn that rage to the enemy and when I had feasted on this little island, I will destroy that ice for you." Lord Hyoga told his son.

Menomaru turned to his father with a smile on his face…his father always knew just the right thing to say to him. Father and son turned to leave, their heads full of thoughts of how to kill their enemy quick but painfully.

They were totally unaware of Queen Mi that appeared out of nowhere, she walked over to the crystal and sigh sadly when she saw that Kagome was within it. "You silly little thing…you had such power but why didn't you use it to protect yourself?" she asked, a smug smile danced on her lips. It sweet to see Kagome like that, especially since she know that unless a God, or Celestial Maiden, who's element was fire.

This would tell her if Kagome was a Queen Celestial Maiden and if she was…then Queen Mi would have to let the Mortal Realm go downhill. After all, the Mortal realm wasn't worth another rival in her eyes.

oOo

"Today, we leave for the shores of battle. Every demon here has different reasons from the ones beside him, but we will still go into the same battle together. We go to destroy the enemy and show the demons of the world that they do not turn their claws and fangs to us." Katsu growled at his soldiers, his eyes red as blood.

He was going to get Kagome back, he send a glare to his mate that watched him and the soldiers from the sidelines. She refused to wait for his return this time and was joining their fight against the moth demons; she looked calm and perfect, and inside…she was truly happy that her rival was dead. It would be a matter of hours before he turned to her for comfort and the pleasures of the flesh. She sighed in delight of the thought of her mate thrusting inside of her to fill her with his seed.

She hated being with child but their offspring continued to die on them or she had to kill them because they were female, she needed to be pregnant for her mate and for her position at his side. She refused to lose him and to give up her place in his life.

She walked over to Katsu after his speech to the useless soldiers; she walked with a beauty that stunned everyone but her mate that looked very unhappy with her. She knew that he wanted her at the palace and be safe but she refused to obey him in this. Though she knew that it was impossible for the Celestial Whore to have survived her poison, she continued to get this feeling that the Whore wasn't dead.

Katsu glared at his mate, who stared at him with love and lust in her golden eyes. If only she knew how she sickened him with that look in her eyes. "I believe that before you go, you need to speak with me." Said a sweet and lovely voice that always rivalled Kagome's from the crowd of soldiers. The soldiers parted like the red sea at the voice to see a lovely maiden dressed as a priestess with a sword but heavy with child.

She walked to Katsu; her face was far too serious for such a lovely maiden. The Lady of the West eyed the woman, wondering if she had a new threat in the pregnant woman until she saw that Katsu lacked physical interest and a smile that said he wanted her unlike the Celestial Whore. "I'm looking a Celestial Maiden that is called Kagome," the woman told them. Katsu stared at the woman, wondering what her connection was to his wild stallion.

"What do you want with her? And who are you?" he asked, he didn't want to start a fight when he needed to go and save Kagome from his current enemy and problem. But if he did, then he would…he refused to let Kagome be in danger for long.

The woman stared into Katsu's golden eyes, breaking through barrier of his mind. She was surprised by the devotion and love that she felt from him for Kagome and knew that he was no threat to her fellow Maiden. But she was shocked when she saw the mental link that he shared with Kagome, the woman thought of handful of times that she had seen with similar mental links…but the one she was looking at was…too amazing for words.

Power pulsed from it, even though it was clear to her that Kagome and the Lord of the West were unaware of it; she also saw that it seemed to could him pain when they were away from each other at great distances. When she came out of his mind, she couldn't help but stare at him...he was so unlike the world that they lived in. He _wanted_ only one female and that female was Kagome; the woman felt a little jealous that Kagome had such a man, even if he was a demon. "The woman that you love is very lucky to have you, Great Lord. The world would be a great place if there were more men like yourself," the woman told him, meaning every word.

The Lady of the West smiled beautifully at the woman's praise, she knew that she didn't need lucky…no, she just needed to kill the rivals and bear his offspring.

"Thank you, but that doesn't answer my questions." Katsu said the pain he had been feeling was getting worse and it was shortening his patience with the woman. The woman bowed to him before answering him. "My name is Midoriko, I'm a Queen Celestial Maiden and I had been made aware that Kagome is a human Celestial Maiden without a mentor at her side."

"What is a Queen Celestial Maiden? And what do you mean that Whore is a human Celestial Maiden?" The Lady of the West thought aloud, wanting to more about her rival. Midoriko glanced at the Lady of the West for a moment, she knew of the trouble that the demoness had been to her mate and the fight that she had with Kagome. The heated anger that swam in Midoriko's silver eyes disappeared to be replaced with a sweet smile. "I believe a dance would be lovely…do you agree, Lord of the West?" Midoriko said, just before the Lady of the West started to transform into her true form and started to do some…folk dancing.

Katsu turned and laughed as his mate danced, seeing it as the perfect punishment for her and their arrogant son. "This is one of many things that a Queen Celestial Maiden can do…we are one step below in terms of power and wisdom. The sons that we bear always take a place of greatness in history if the father is human and if the father is a god than so too are the boys, we produce the best of the best in terms of children. But sadly there is only ever two in existence at any given time." Midoriko explained calmly as she enjoyed the dance. "And what of Kagome?" Katsu asked.

"Kagome…is something of an extreme rarity in the heavenly realm. I have only heard of a prophecy foretelling of a human Celestial Maiden…she is the first of such a thing, she is to be protected at all times until she goes into her heat." Katsu looked at the Celestial Maiden beside him, her words made him admire Kagome all the more and brought his desire to hold her in his arms to the surface.

oOo

Sitting in the garden as she hid from her servants, the little princess stared at the sky above her. It was perfection just like her; she hated anything that was not perfect like herself. She often wondered why she was a mortal though since she was as perfect as a god.

But she was forced to be born as a mortal instead of a god; she was forced to have stupid servants that did not listen to her, she was not content with how live was for her, but she endured it. After all, what was a five year old child to do but endure the fools around it…though she did have her servants killed every now and then for the enjoyment of watching them tortured to death. Tears came to her eyes; her father had always let her watch when he tortured enemy soldiers or servants that could no longer work because of age or ill.

Imperfect as he was, she had been fond of her father and a little disappointed that he had died in battle, but at least he had not died as he was fucking one of his women unlike her disgusting older brother. She sighed at how she had lost two of her pawns in her game of power; she could hope that her husband and future sons would not be a disappointing as her father and brother.

She needed to plan her next move.

"Princess Izayoi! Princess Izayoi, where are you?" yelled some of her useless servants, ruining her focus on her plans…she would have to cut out their tongues later. Just as she was about to get up, she saw a parade of demons flying overhead but she noticed the one that lead the parade. A god of silver hair, tanned skin and the armor of a warrior, she smiled as she realized that she had just seen her future husband for the first time. She opened her mouth to shout out to him when she grabbed from behind and carried to the palace against her will.

"Thank Buddha that I found you, my Princess. It would have been horrible if one of those demons had taken you away from us." Said a sweet faced servant girl as she put Izayoi down. Izayoi glared at the girl before ordering the guards to grab her. "You will be punished for your disrespect to the Princess of Setsuna." Izayoi told the girl as the guards dragged the struggling girl to Izayoi's _playroom_.

Placing the girl on the table in the center of the room as some servants replaced Izayoi's junihitoe with a simple black kimono. When the servants were done, Izayoi moved to the girl's head, smiling happily and sweetly at the girl's tears. "Let play…for as long as you breathe." Izayoi giggled happily in the girl's ear before dismissing the servants and the guards to _play_.

oOo

Katsu landed at the seashore with his mate and Midoriko at his side to see Lord Hyoga and Menomaru with their followers waiting for him and his soldiers. "Where is Kagome?" Katsu shouted at them, not seeing her with them. Father and son stared at him, looking bored like they had already won the battle. "Kagome? I wonder if that the name of my bride," Menomaru said with a slight smirk.

"Your bride?" Katsu growled; the Lady of the West worried as she watched her mate grow in anger and wondered what the enemy knew of the Whore. But she remained silent; it was not her place to talk in this. "Yes, my bride was one of your allies until I took her from you at your palace. I found her in her room, sick from poison…did she betray you or something, Lord of the West? Is that why you tried to kill her?" Menomaru asked out of curious, he didn't really care because he had his bride and planned to watch her _very _closely after his father broke the ice crystal around her.

Midoriko glanced at Katsu, knowing that it was impossible for him to harm Kagome like the enemy said that he had. She turned to look at the Lady of the West to see that her golden eyes were blood-red with rage, that alone was answer enough to who has tried to kill Kagome; Midoriko smiled, knowing that poison alone would never be enough to kill a Celestial Maiden.

Katsu turned to his mate, his eyes were blood-red as well; she had poisoned Kagome when he had been away, his mate has poisoned his wild stallion…he would not forgive this betrayal. Turning away from his mate, he turned his red eyes and his murderous aura to Lord Hyoga and Menomaru.

"TO BATTLE!" Katsu shouted to his soldiers, he moved to draw his sword when suddenly he felt a gentle tug in his mind before going into a trance. Lord Hyoga and Menomaru saw the moment of strike when he went into his trance, Lord Hyoga changed to his true form before he and his son moved to attack Katsu front on, but Midoriko moved to stand in front of Katsu. "I don't think so," she whispered before they hit her barrier.

oOo

Katsu opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a field of ice and snow. He could feel it, warm and sweet…her slumbering aura surrounded him to protect him from the cold like a warm blanket, calling him to release her slumbering mind and body from the ice that held them. Walking, he began his search for Kagome in the icy realm that they were in, listening to the call that her soul cried out to him.

Listening and following the call of her soul, he found Kagome under his very feet, frozen in the ice. He was speechless at the beauty before his eyes, her ocean blue eyes were closed, her soft lips were slightly parted in sleep, and her raven hair was wild and framed her face like that of an angel's. Kagome was too beautiful for words to ever describe, every instinct that his body and soul possessed demanded that he release her from her icy prison and hold her in his arms, to warm her from the cold, to protect her in this moment of weakness, and to very let her be taken from him like that again.

Getting to his knees, he clawed at the ice…but it quickly regenerated each time he did so. Seeing that simply clawing at the ice in his current form would do nothing, he changed to his true form hope that it would give his better results.

It didn't do anything.

In his huge form, using his claws and acid drool on the ice did nothing to release Kagome from the ice. Fear began to take root in his heart as he wondered if he would ever hold Kagome and in his arms, to feel her warm hand hold his own, to hear her laughter again, or to see her give him her beautiful smile that made everything all right in the darkest hour. "Kagome, please wake up." He whispered after he changed, hoping that she would hear him and open her eyes. But she didn't and it cut at his heart, he cursed Lord Hyoga and his son for taken her away from him.

But he also hated himself, he was the cause of her leaving and the reason that she was like this now. He was a monster for his actions towards her in Totosai's cave, if only he hadn't been upset with her about Totosai needing her blood for her bow, If only he had gone in search of her the moment that she disappeared then she would not have been attacked, if only he had remained at the palace…then his mate would not have poisoned her.

Everything was his fault and he was a monster for how he had treated her. He would gladly die in a heartbeat if it meant she would be released from her icy prison and…smile at him one last time.

oOo

Midoriko was breathing heavily from the constant attacks from the father and son; she knew that she should not have gone into battle when she was days away from giving birth to her child, but her duty demanded that she help Kagome for her children's future. She was startled when Katsu suddenly changed to his true form, forcing her to make her barrier bigger to protect him.

But it was dangerous to her child to do so, since her unborn was dependant on her power. _Please, Lord of the West, release Kagome soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this barrier._ She thought wearily.

oOo

"Kagome, wake up! Please wake up, I can't live without you!" Katsu shouted at her as he slammed his fists into the ice repeatedly, closing his eyes as he could no longer stand the sight of her frozen. Little did he know that his words were beginning to wake her and slowly weakening her icy prison.

"IS THIS IT? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAY HERE, FROZEN FOREVER? WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU WAKE UP?" Kagome's soul felt the hurt and agony that Katsu felt, she didn't want him to be in pain but her soul was hesitant to awake. "…I'm sorry, Kagome. I wasn't able to protect you and now, you are trapped...please, forgive me." He whispered as tears began to come to his closed eyes. But he opened his golden eyes, he saw her ocean blue ones staring back him…just before the field of ice shattered into a field of pale blue flowers.

"Katsu!" Kagome cried out, tears coming to her eyes, just before they both woke up.

Katsu awoke from the trance that trapped his body to see the barrier around him and the tired Midoriko. "I'll take it from here," he told her, cause her to let down her barrier to let him out. Midoriko quickly disappeared from the battlefield, worrying for her child and her weakened state.

Katsu changed into his true form before turning his claws and fangs to the enemy, wanting to destroy them for the causing Kagome's tears. He hungered for their blood, wanting to paint the battlefield with their blood and flesh. How he hated any being that caused Kagome pain as them had…himself was no exception from his hate. Kagome was too perfect for a brutal monster like himself.

oOo

Kagome awoke in a fiery blaze of blue fire that ruptured the ice crystal that encased her, shooting shards of ice everywhere. Her mind was clouded and unclear, in burning blue flames, her Celestial Robe floated to her and wrapped itself around her arms loosely as her Celestial clothes and her circlet appeared on her nuke body as her powers took on a life of their own.

Kagome floated to the ceiling of the room that she was in, touching to the ceiling with her hand, she created a beam of blue fire that blasted through the ceiling, stunning the battle that raged outside. Kagome was a vision of perfection that floated in the sky, stunning the demons that looked at her further. Quickly she floated to Katsu when Menomaru got in her way, lust blazed in his eyes as he grabbed at her. But the blue flames around burn him, forcing him to let her go just as Katsu flew past them, Kagome grabbed onto the fur of his back.

Feeling warmth and safety for the first time since he left her side, Kagome felt her mind begin to calm down and clear on the cloud that clung to her mind. "Katsu?" She whispered slowly, unsure that her voice would work. "Yes, Kagome?"

"What happened? And thank you…for saving me," She whispered as she felt tears run down her face. She buried her face in his silver fur as she trembled, she remembered the sickening feeling of someone's hands on her body and unbearable pain, but nothing else…not even that Katsu saving her from the icy prison that she had trapped herself in. She just knew that he had saved her from something.

She knew deep down inside of her that he would always come to save her.

With that in mind, Kagome wiped her tears away and glared at the enemy. "Let get them, Katsu!" Kagome snarled, Katsu growled in agreement with Kagome. It was time to take down the enemy and they would do it together without fail.

Standing up on his back, Kagome blasted Lord Hyoga with her beams of blue fire as Katsu began to rip chuck of the Moth Lord's flesh from his body. Seeing that Menomaru was moving in to help his father, Kagome trapped him within one of her barrier; she wanted him to see the death that they were going to bring to his father. The follwers and soldiers stopped to watch Kagome and Katsu work together; it was like they were seeing two different parts of the same weapon work together in perfect harmony. They followers and soldiers could not think of two different beings ever being so intone with each other…it was like watching two soul mates fight as one being, it was the perfect form of poetry in motion.

As Kagome fired another beam at Lord Hyoga, Katsu moved in for the killing blow. Putting all his strength into this, he hoped that he would not fail Kagome in this final move to end the battle. "Do it, Katsu." Kagome whispered, willing some of her strength to him, just as he closed his powerful jaws around Lord Hyoga's neck and ripped the bone and flesh apart.

The followers pale at the sight of their beheaded Master and the soldiers roar in victory of theirs. Release Lord Hyoga's head from his jaws, Katsu landed as he felt proud of his and Kagome's victory; he knew that he would never have won if not for Kagome. Getting off of his back, Kagome moved to look at the remains of the dead demon Lord, she could see the power that was seeping from the remains that flowed to Menomaru. "Katsu…I need to you drive one of your fangs in the remains." Katsu looked at Kagome for a moment but did not question her, knowing that he could trust her in any way that he could think of.

Standing over the corpse, Katsu opened his jaws and slammed the upper part of his mouth into it. As He ripped his head away, he felt one of his fang break off, pain shot through his mouth, but he said nothing. Kagome looked at Katsu, placing her hand on his front leg, she willed his pain away…feeling bad that it was done, but knowing it was needed. She walked on the remains, to touch the broken fang; she willed her power into the fang to seal the power of Lord Hyoga away.

Burn horribly to do so, but she ignored the pain to continue willing her power into the fang, she had to do it for the future, for the task that would await Inuyasha and herself in the future. She would not fail him; she knew that he would do it and forge a better tomorrow by doing so, forging new ways of fight with her at his side, forging a new piece of himself as well. She would not fail her friends and the future.

With the seal finally took to the fang, Kagome moved to Menomaru to do the same. Menomaru cursed Kagome as she did, he felt tortured by the burn of her powers sealing him into a slumber that he would not a wake from. And even as she did so, he still felt lust burn in him for her.

When all was said and done, Kagome all but collapse, tired and weak from breaking free from the ice crystal, from the battle and most of all the sealing of father and, Kagome could not even stay conscious from the drain of her power, all she wanted was to rest in peace for a bit. Katsu quickly seized Kagome as she collapse from the drain, tired as well, he felt happy to have Kagome back in his arms, warm and safe from dangers once again.


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams and letting go

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I rather liked the last chapter, about you?

Last time, Katsu saved Kagome from a slumber of never cold and ice. He learns that Kagome had been poisoned before being taken away from his palace and that it was his mate, who planned it all.

The future looks cloud for Sesshomaru's mother, will Katsu allow her to stay or will she be forced to leave because of the betrayal? If she is…then how will Katsu's relationship with his son fair with the loss of his mother?

To live is to be in never-ending chaos…so what kind of chaos will Katsu and Kagome face, as well they be able to face it together?

**Warning** **to underage readers...Get the fuck out of my fanfiction, I mean it. This is the third warning and you better be listening to me, you brats! There is a Lemon in this chapter and you're not old enough to read porn if you're under fifteen. When you're fifteen, you can come back and read this fanfiction until then get out!***

**I hope you all have a great day****.**

Please review what you like about it

Chapter 14: Dreams and letting go

Katsu sat at Kagome's bedside since the moment that he placed her on the futon. He stared at the garden outside her room, hoping that Kagome would wake up soon. He longed to see her ocean blue eyes to look into his own golden ones again, the scene of the ice field still played in his mind as did the battle. The beauty of her body covered in the blue flames that protected her from Menomaru but they hadn't burn him like they did Menomaru. Mayumi and Naoko lied down on each side of her head, they refused to leave her side and hissed at anyone that tried to move them away from her, Katsu was happy that he chose such good pets for her.

"How is she?" Katsu glanced back to see Midoriko on the other side of Kagome, he glared at her, knowing that she wasn't a threat to Kagome did not calm his nerves. He refused to allow anything to touch Kagome again, "What do you want?"

"To simply see to Kagome's health myself…where did you find her?" Midoriko asked, wondering what happened two days ago…she regretted being forced to leave the battlefield but was thankful that Kagome and her unborn child were alright of the hardship. "I didn't," Katsu replied. Midoriko's head snapped up at his words…she didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" she asked, knowing it was impossible for a Celestial Maiden to escape from the ice crystal without the aid of another being…and even if it was possible the drain of power would likely leave that Celestial Maiden in a comas for a few months if not years.

"Kagome escaped and aided me on the battlefield, after we had defeated the enemy; she sealed them away with my fang before collapsing." Katsu said as he turned to look at the Celestial Maiden, the look of total shock on her face concerned him greatly. Midoriko stared at Kagome, wondering how much power coursed within her and how dangerous she would be in the future as well as how dangerous her offspring would be too.

oOo

Sesshomaru slowly got up from the ground, wanting to cut the old hag into a thousand pieces before eating her remains to lesser demons. He would never understand why she _always_ did this to him, if it was dancing, it was slamming his face into the ground like his foolish brother and if it was one of those two…that it was _**that**_.

He shivered at the mere thought of it, feel the bile climb up his throat. He surpassed the memories, wanting to forget that hellish day that she did…_**that**_ to him. But he would get his revenge for all that she had done to him since she met his father. Hearing a growl, Sesshomaru finally noticed Naoko standing in front of the cave enterance, bearing his fangs towards Sesshomaru with anger shining in his eyes.

"Move aside," Sesshomaru ordered the demon cat that ignored him. Sesshomaru glared at the demon cat for the disrespect in ignoring his order, he knew that Naoko listened only to his mistress, the old hag and to no one else since his father's passing. He always wondered why his father had gifted the old hag with the demon cats, Mayumi and Naoko, but then again, he also often wondered why his father had hated his perfect mother, but was so deeply fond of the old hag that he died for her and Inuyasha without a thought. It in raged him that his father had even welcomed death in order to save her from it, it in raged him that his mother lost her bloodthirsty nature after his death.

It in raged him that his father _again_ had not thought of him before his passing, but his half-breed brother that was nothing but a thorn in his paw that he could not remove and his brother's mother, who was like an open wound that would not heal. Both gave him great pain, but neither the wound nor the thorn was going away anytime soon and he knew this.

Sesshomaru moved to attack when the old hag's voice heard his ears. "Sesshomaru, please hear me out.-" it was always odd how her voice that was so lovely and sweet could calm any demon (himself included…though he would never admit to anyone, except his mother maybe). "-I wish to revive your father but I need you and Inuyasha for it, but if Inuyasha were to see my face before he learns of my true name that it well be the cause of his death." Sesshomaru stared at the cave for a moment as her words shocked him…she would bring his father back from the dead, back of the pits of hell that held all the souls of dead demons.

"If you knew how to revive my father, then why now after so much time has passed? Why not two hundred years ago, when you had just given birth to my brother and my father had just died for you both?" Sesshomaru snarled at her, wanting the answers to the questions that she brought his mind.

"I was not allowed to do so at the time because of the timeline that needed to be followed. You forget, Lord of the West, that I am not merely the Queen of the Celestial Maidens but that I am also the Maiden of Time, I can't simply play with time as I will it." She replied without hesitation. She was angered that Sesshomaru simply thought that she had not revived his father all this time simply out of spite; he had no idea of the hurt that he had unleashed inside of her.

oOo

Katsu watched the maids tend to Kagome as she slept. She was so beautiful in sleep but she was speechless with she opened those ocean blue eyes of hers and smiled that lovely smile at him. But he snapped out of his thoughts when the door to Kagome's room was slammed open to reveal one of the lords below him; Katsu saw the rage and disgust as well as the desire as the lord glanced at Kagome before looking at him.

"I see that the rumors are true after all. Great Lord, I must ask that you take one or more of my daughters into your harem; I wish to make my family's standing and loyalty to you clear to all and I cannot think of anything that would show it better." The minor Lord said, hoping that Katsu would take some of his daughters to his bed. The minor Lord's head was filled with the thoughts of the power that he would gain from his daughters going to the Lord of the West's bed. He may ever be gifted with the Lovely little Whore that slept between him and the Lord of the West. He normally would take nothing short of a virgin to his bed but the lovely Whore was too much to resist.

"I'm sorry but I have no desire or need to take your daughters or anyone else. You have wasted my time and your own, leave." The chill in Katsu's calm voice spoke of the warning that he was giving to the minor Lord. Katsu knew that the minor Lord wanted either the power that would come to him by his daughters being deflowered by a powerful Lord like himself or that he would want to trade a maiden in his keeping for use of his daughters' bodies.

Either way, it sickened Katsu that the minor Lord would care so little for his daughter that he would not ask him to marry his daughters first before asking that they could join his harem. Katsu held no desire to add to his harem when his mate would just kill any woman that parted her thighs for him, and in truth, since he had met Kagome; he felt no desire to enter the flower between a woman's thighs besides her own. His wild stallion ruled his heart and mind like no other had or ever would.

The minor Lord bowed and left, Katsu stood up and walked to Kagome. The maids parted to let their Master look and touch their Mistress, hoping that his touch would finally awaken her from the tight embrace of sleep.

But their hopes fell when their Mistress did not awaken like they hoped, though they were happy to see that their Master looked a little happy to hold her in his arms; they had begun to worry about him since he had not slept for a moment, since the battle. "No one will have you or harm you, Kagome. It is your choice to whom you will love; I vow that I will always protect you…even if the one that you love is not I." He whispered into her ear. He hugged her tighter when he saw a little smile come to her face in sleep; he realized that there was still a threat to her within his palace's walls.

After a moment, he got up with Kagome in his arms; the last time that he had left Kagome, she had been kidnapped as well as harm and he refused to allow either that to happen again. "We'll be back in a moment." He told the maids, who had moved to follow him and their Mistress. Mayumi and Naoko followed anyway.

Carefully, he carried Kagome through the halls of his palace, the servants watched as their Master walked from his personal wing to the wing that held his mate. They muttered and whispered to each other, wondering what was about to take place. All of the servants knew that their Master only ever went to his mate's rooms in her wing when she had angered him beyond question. If it wasn't for their young Lord Sesshomaru then they knew that their Lady would be either out of the palace on her pretty little ass or dead by now.

Her ladies-in-waiting heard the muttered and whispered news of their Master was coming to see their Mistress, they hurried to back to their Mistress with the news…unaware that they had not heard everything about it.

The Lady of the West was happy to hear what her ladies had to say about her mate coming to her rooms, and changed in a beautiful junihitoe. She felt so light and free despite the heavy and restraining clothes that she put on, she was so happy that her mate was coming back to her. She could not wait to welcome into her rooms and her bed, too long as she been without his love, both emotional and physical in nature.

She craved it more than anything else in life…except for one thing. To kill the Celestial Whore that held her mate's heart in her dirty little hands.

When she saw Kagome in Katsu's arms as he walked into her rooms, she almost lost her temper; her eyes though still turned red in her anger. She could not deny that Kagome looked so prefect like a sole lily in pond of Koi fish, but what truly made her eyes red was the way that Katsu held her in his arms. So gentle but so protective at the same time, it burned inside of her that he had never held her like that. "Why did you bring her here?" She asked, unable to keep the rage from her voice.

"I will not allow harm to come to her again…and it seems to find her every time that she leaves my side." His words cut into her deeply though he did not know it. Everything inside of her hurt and she simply wanted it to stop. She want the Whore to die, she wanted her mate to come back to her, she want to give birth to more sons like Sesshomaru and she wanted to continue to kill her daughters so that they would never take away any of his love for her. With these thoughts filling and taking control of her mind; the Lady of the West suddenly attacked with her whip.

Too sudden for Katsu to move to cover Kagome from the coming attack, he was surprised when a barrier went up and shielded them from the whip. He was relief that Kagome was alright from the attack but that relief didn't long when he saw that she was starting to cough up…blood.

Fear crippled him at the sight of her coughing up blood, he stared at her as she coughed until he noticed that one of her hands was clinging to his kimono desperately like he was her only lifeline and she didn't want to let him go. "Kagome, it will be alright." He told her and turned to leave but his mate got between him and the door, he could see the burning hate in her eyes that were directed at Kagome. It told him all that he needed to know.

"Nori…I banish you from my palace until Kagome is well again." Katsu said calm and quiet but that firmness to his voice that told her that he would not be disobeyed in this. The Lady of the West stared at her mate as the red bled from her eyes, she stunned beyond words, Kastu walked pass her quickly; the moment that he disappeared from her rooms, she could no longer stand fell to her knees, feeling more broken inside than she had in a thousand years. Her ladies moves to help her, but she screamed at them to leave her be and when they left as well, she started to cry.

She couldn't remember the last time that he had said her name before now and that only made her cry harder.

oOo

Kamiko awoke from her slumber in the earth; she didn't want to leave though. The warm and lovely embrace of the soil that covered her from head to toe, she didn't want to leave it and it was the only lovely embrace that she had ever known besides Kagome's.

But she needed to for Kagome.

oOo

Katsu laid Kagome down on her futon with great care. He was so happy when the Healer had told him that she was straining her body too much and she just needed more rest. "My Lord?"

Katsu turned to look at the maids. They sat near the door, looking at him, waiting for him to answer them or ignore them. "Our Lord, we wish that you would ret, we have prepared a futon for you in the other room." The oldest of the maids said as two of them opened the sliding doors to reveal the bed that waited for him. Katsu looked down at Kagome to see her sleeping peacefully, he knew that he needed the rest and decided to do so.

The maids were happy to see their Master go and lie down on the futon after he placed a kiss on their mistress's forehead. They knew that their Master cared for their Mistress deeply, they would have to pray for their future happiness and for future little ones to care for if their Mistress became their Master's wife since she could never be his mate. It was a sad thing but it could not be helped, their Master had mated with the Lady of the West before meeting their Mistress, and the Lady had given birth to his son as well…so her place at his side was safe.

Unlike their Mistress's place.

oOo

Kagome danced in the field of pale blue flowers under her bare feet, dressed in a lovely pale green yukata with pink Camilla blossoms and nothing under it. She felt free and so happy that she began to sing; wondering when was the last time that she felt this good. Feeling as good as she did, she didn't noticed that Katsu appear and started watching her dance, or how happy it made him to see her smile again…even in a dream.

Tears started to come to his eyes as he walked to Kagome and interrupted her dance by grabbing her and hold her in his arms. He let the tears spill as he held her, he was so happy to see her smile, but he was sad as well, he wanted to see her smile in the real world and not just this dream. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. It is my fault that you were put in danger like that and that you would wake up on, I don't deserve your forgiveness or kindness." He whispered into her ear, his voice sounded broken and sad, it hurt Kagome to hear him in such pain. Breaking free of his hold on her, she turned around and slapped him across the face.

"It's not your fault! Me leaving you at Totosai's place maybe but the attack and being sealed away in the ice is mine…I couldn't or rather didn't fight back but please, let the past rest and look to the future that awaits you." Kagome shouted at him. Before touching the check that she slapped gently, "you also has no right to decide if I should forgive you or not."

Suddenly, they both started to feel the familiar burn of the touch that they were sharing, but instead of pulling away like they would in the real world; Katsu pulled Kagome to him and stated to kiss her. All the hunger and love that he felt for her, he forced into the kiss, hoping that the real Kagome would one day be able to experience the kiss that he so badly wanted to give her.

Kagome couldn't breathe but she didn't care for a moment, she didn't want him to stop for a moment. The fire that burned inside of them seemed to make this moment perfect but incomplete at the same time. She moaned when she felt him move the yukata away to her lower body and play with her down below, pulling away let them both breathe, Katsu suckled and nibbled on her neck as he used his free hand to take off his clothes. He wanted to feel her soft hands on his hard flesh as he held her.

Kagome was too blinded by the pleasure of his hand and mouth to notice him removing his clothes, and was unaware that her moans were like sweet music to his ears in this moment. He was burning inside both by the fire that they both felt, but also by the desire to touch her to let her know that he cared for her above all else, he never wanted to let her go again. He was wanted to be inside of her flower of her body and be one with her in a way that person could only do when they were connected like they had been. They both could feel the burn inside of them, doing something to melt them into each other. It felt like melting gold that burned them with the affection that they felt for each other.

As Katsu stopped touching her below to slowly rid Kagome of her clothes but do the same to himself. The sight that she made with her clothes gone made Kagome seem so beautiful that he felt like he looking at the body of a goddess, and it torn at him.

Katsu pulled away from Kagome and simply stared at her. The haze of pleasure over Kagome began to scatter with the winds; she noticed how Katsu just stared at her with a gaze of devotion and lust. She couldn't help but wonder for a split second if he had ever looked at her like that in the real world, it hurt to know that this was simply a dream, just like it hurt to know that she would never be human again that all her dreams for the future were gone with the winds of time. But all that she knew in that moment was that separation was killing her and that she needed his wondrous touch upon her skin again "Katsu…" The whisper of his name spurred him back into action.

Kissing her once more before taking to the valley of her breasts, Kagome moaned in pleasure of his wick tongue that loved the taste of her skin. Sweeter than honey, but savory as well like a calm cup of green tea that soothed his pain and heartache, he wonder if other women were as prefect tasting as her or if it was all in his head.

How he wished that this was real, how he wished that he was truly making love to his wild stallion, his lost sunset in a field of pale blue flowers that made the moment when they connect be better. But no, this was a dream and nothing more, this was likely never to become real because Kagome was too perfect for a demon like himself. But he would be content with this dream that was the last one with the field of flowers that added to her beauty. Last time, all he wanted was to feel her body and felt the pleasure that he hoped to bring to them both, this time…he simply wanted to see her as he give her pleasure and to hear the beautiful music of her moans as he did so.

He loved that she moaned to the wicked muse of his tongue at her breasts and how her body reacted to play of his hands at her flower, he watched as pleasure clouded her eyes again.

oOo

Midoriko dismissed the maids that guarded Kagome and walked to her. She could see the signs that Kagome was locked in the mental link that she shared with Katsu, though she was happy to see it, it also concerned her with Kagome's current wellbeing. The love making that they did in the mental link was badly needed for their future, but at the moment, it would only harm Kagome's health, though the benefits to their mental link would be great.

But the question was if she should wait for them to complete their session or to awaken Katsu from it?

oOo

Kagome gasped at the feel of him entering her, tears came to her eyes at how perfect it was to have him inside her. Why did it feel ever better than before to have him inside of her body, to feel that velvet sword of his cut into her body with that sweet and wick pleasure coursing through her. It felt so different from the melting gold and the warm rain, it felt like they were forming a bond, which was locking them into place in the other's life.

Little did she know that Katsu was feeling the same as well, how he wanted to know why is was so prefect with her? He wanted to know why it felt like he was become a part of her in so many ways, but though he wanted to know…he also didn't care.

As he thrust into her gently and slowly, Kagome screamed from the wondrous feel of him moving inside of her, to feel so full and complete inside. But that was all he was doing to her though, he was planning to make her scream until she couldn't use her sweet voice anymore. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he suddenly thrust into her hard as he gently bit her. She screamed his name as she wrapped her hands around him, not wanting to let him go.

Her nails dug deep into his skin, Katsu smirked at the slight pain, knowing that it meant that she didn't want him to stop or to let go.

oOo

Midoriko sighed, she needed to stop this. Getting up, she went to Katsu's room; she saw good and well that the Lord of the West was…_enjoying_ the mental link and the dream that he was sharing with Kagome. But it needed to stop for Kagome's sake, raising a hand above his head with her palm down; she was going to enjoy this.

Water burst forth from her hand; hit Katsu's face as it fell to the ground. The cold water shocked him from the dream just as he was about to come inside Kagome, He snarled at Midoriko when he saw her standing beside him. "Why did you do that?" He snarled at her, Midoriko looked at him for moment before pointing at Kagome. He turned to see that Kagome looked worse than when he went to sleep. Without a second thought, he got out of bed and went to her side, she was cold and sweat to the touch and was a sickly pale.

"What's wrong with her? She was fine when I went to sleep?" he muttered, taking Kagome into his arms…she was so cold, it made him think of the ice that she was trapped in before. "She will be fine…it was the mental link that you both share that caused this." She looked at them, she could see that Kagome was weak and need a lot of time to heal…but the question was if they had enough time for her to heal.


	15. Chapter 15: Awaken

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia

Last time, Katsu banished his mate, Sesshomaru's mother until Kagome is well again.

Midoriko awakened Katsu as he made love to Kagome in their dreams, but Kagome has yet to awaken from the battle.

Sesshomaru learns that the Queen of Celestial Maiden plans for his father and that he will be needed in them as well.

But three questions remain.

What is Queen Mi planning and what will the Lady of the West do when Kagome awakes from her slumber?

But most an important of all…will Kagome wake up?

Our heroes are walking down the path of the past instead of the path of the future.

Will they be able to turn back and move forward or will they disappear into the past?

Read to find out.

Please review what you like about it.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys! But I'm in college and was studying for my exams as well as working on a new fanfiction. I hope you all can forgive me for making you wait. Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Awaken

Noise pushed through the veil of sleep that Kagome was trapped in. The noise was eating away the pale blue flower field, making Kagome stop her dancing and walked to its edge calmly. The flowers were disappearing into a darkness that surrounded the field from all side, she felt like she was almost back in the jewel. Fear filled her as she looked down at the bottomless black, what was going on?

This had not happened in the past, stepping back, she found herself almost falling in the darkness. She was surrounded by all sides, she didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She tried to create a barrier or something…anything to escape falling into the darkness that she was moments away from falling into. Kagome wished that Inuyasha was there to help her…or even Katsu, just before she fell into the darkness. Feeling it consume her, she suddenly saw a vision of a baby that looked like Inuyasha in a burning castle before being totally consumed.

oOo

Kagome awoke, sitting up suddenly as she gasping for air. "Kagome?" Katsu whispered; Kagome ignored him as she focused on breathing as her eyes started to focus again to reveal that she was in Katsu's arms and one of Katsu's hands on one of her breasts as well as the audience of lords. "Pervert!" she hissed at him and moved to get out of his arms. But the moment her feet touched the ground, all the strength in her legs disappeared and she fell to her knees as embarrassment rained down on her.

Kagome stared at her legs for a minute before turning to glare at Katsu; her voice was sounded scarier than anything Katsu had ever heard before that day. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered as she continued to try and get her legs to move before fear began to take her into its grips again. Katsu sigh before he picked her up and carried her from the room to her room, he hated the smell of fear on her and wanted to change that.

The servants and her maids were shocked to see Kagome awake and being carried by their Lord like nothing had happened to her. Kagome's maids were delighted that their mistress was awake at last…even if she was glaring at their Lord as if he was some horrid lesser demon that had taken liberty of their mistress's lovely young body and took the purity of her body before her lawful husband could take the honour. Kagome's demon cats were to jump at her, purring to see their mistress awake again

Kagome was a little surprised to see her maids weeping in delight as they hugged her and cooed over her like she was a child that they had not seen in years or why her cats desired her attention. She couldn't help but wonder why they were acting like this when they had seen her fit as a fiddle, it was kind of creeping her out.

Katsu settled Kagome into her futon before running one of his hands through her raven black hair, smelling her sweet scent coming back to live with her awakening. He had felt dead since Midoriko had told him that would no doubt sleep for a hundred years or so, before to see her ocean blue eyes open and look at him again that revived him in ways that he could not understand. In truth, he could careless; she was awake and talking to him again…kind of.

"…why can't I move my legs? I wonder if that attack yesterday was the reason…" Kagome muttered to herself before noticing how all the demons in the room were staring at her. "Kagome…what do you remember?"Katsu asked; concerned to what the answer would be. Midoriko had warned him, but he hoped…no, prayed that she be wrong. "Why are you asking me that? I'm still leaving today even if I can't use my legs at the moment, thank you. I'm not worried about being attacked like yesterday, my barrier protected me." She said; unaware that her words answered his question for her, causing him pain. She didn't remember the battle against Menomaru and Lord Hyoga at all.

"Kago-"

"Hello, Kagome." Midoriko cut in, knowing that Katsu would tell the girl of her lost memories as she walked to them. The baby in her arms was fast sleep and draw Kagome's eyes to her, Kagome felt drawn to both Midoriko and the baby…though she didn't know why. "Who are you?" she asked, feeling like a child as she looked upon the woman, who was dressed as a priestess before her and felt that she had seen her in the past.

When it hit her, Kagome was looking at Midoriko in the flesh and with a baby in her arms too. But Midoriko had been a priestess, and priestesses were not allowed to be married, "Are you the mother of that child?" Kagome asked, surprising Midoriko with the question. "Yes, this is my son…do you know who I am?" Midoriko replied, wondering what the girl knew of her. "You're the priestess Midoriko, but…you're a mother…I don't understand."

"I'm a Celestial Maiden like you, Kagome, but like you, I'm slightly different. I'm a Queen Celestial Maiden, I'm the type of Celestial Maiden that rules the others and is meant to breed with the G-"

"But your son is human," Kagome cut in, her head starting to hurt as her hands reached out to take the baby. She didn't know why, but she wanted hold him…maybe it was because the vision haunted her mind. "And so will yours be, if you take a human to your bed, to which will be as soon as you're able to. Celestial Maidens give birth to sons of the race of their father, be that human, animal, god…or demon." She knew little of what was going to happen, and hoped that it would be soon.

"Sons? So I give to boys only? And what do you mean as soon as I'm able to? I'm only eighteen years old; I'm not planning to have kids until I'm thirty at earliest!" Kagome told her, causing the Celestial Maiden to frown at her.

"My dear, I think you don't understand something here. You can't choose when you have babies, you have babies when your first heat hits you because you'll go to whatever man that your Celestial robe has decided, be the father of your sons and make love until you're with child. Its instinct for us and we can't stand against the urge of our bodies to be _complete_…" Midoriko said, her voice harsh, but still held a kind tone to it. She understood that this would be hard for Kagome, but to do as she planned of having no children until she was thirty was impossible until she dressed herself in priestess clothes like herself.

But still it would happen to her when her first and only heat hit her sooner or later, her body would seek the man that her robe chose for her with or without her permission. "That's not what I wa-"

"It does not matter if you want it or not, it will happen as it does to every Celestial Maiden…but enough about that, I'll tell you more at another time. Right now, I'm going to see what is wrong with you." She told Kagome as she walked over to her and sat down beside her, it was then that Katsu noticed a slight resemble between the two Celestial Maidens. He watched as Kagome lied down, and Midoriko take her hand, it stirred the concerns that bubbled inside of him, he was useless to her.

oOo

Sesshomaru landed in the gardens, his mother sitting there with a scowl on her face as she stared at the blue flowers across from her. He knew where her thoughts were, and didn't like it. "Mother," Sesshomaru called, drawing her attention away from the flowers to him as he walked to her, noticing that she didn't seem happy to see him. "Sesshomaru, do you bring good news?" Said a voice that explained why his mother was stop happy to see him, it was his…grandmother.

Looking identical to his mother, she walked into the garden to sit with his mother, a cold smile on her beautiful face. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to run away with his tail between his legs, he was the heir to the western lands; he would not shame his father by doing so…ever if his own father often did so himself.

"Lady Reiko," He bowed to her, hoping that his fear was seeping into his scent. "It is good to see my only grandson…seeing as your stupid weakling mother hasn't bothered to birth more. How has your father and his whore been? I just ordered a servant to demand his presence, seeing as your mother has just gone into heat…I may just get lucky if the stupid bitch _finally _get pregnant and can leave here. Your father would not leave his pregnant mate here…would he?" Sesshomaru and his mother said nothing, all it took was her name and she wouldn't shut up, gods! Was he happy to be able to take his mother away from his grandmother at last.

oOo

"Well, you're fine, Kagome. You should be wake up, and you wouldn't be able to move for some time, but you're fine." Midoriko said as she took her hand from Kagome to brush side Kagome's bangs when her son started to cry. She looked down at her baby son, Mamoru and felt pity for the life that he was going to lead. She moved her white hitoe and the kosode under it, to let her son at her breast, knowing that he was hungry for it and didn't need a changing. She loved it; she loved the feeling of her child suck the milk from her breast, to know that he was taking from her to grow.

Kagome watched, suddenly feeling hollow inside at the sight before her of a mother feed her baby. She didn't understand why she felt like she was a hollow shell; it brought tears to her eyes, causing Katsu to be at her side in a heartbeat. He looked into her blue eyes, hating the sight of her tears, wanting to destroy the cause of it. Midoriko noticed the tears as well, but unlike Kagome and Katsu, she knew the cause of them.

Midoriko smiled inward, it would be about eight years now for when Kagome would hit her first heat.

oOo

Sesshomaru stared at the cave for a moment before turning back to his brother; he knew that she wouldn't break a promise, the time that she had been with his father had turned the girl into a warrior that could take down Gods…something that was not easy, even for someone like him. His thoughts turned to the time when she had helped his father with Tessaiga and later with the So'unga; she had been so beautiful and powerful, yet she and his father had caused so much pain to his mother.

Grabbing his brother, he formed his cloud to fly them away, wondering what his mother was going to do when she learned of his father's revival. The Queen of the Celestial Maidens waited in the cave until she knew that they were gone, it had pained her so to see her son like that.

Bleeding form the sealed away memories of his childhood with her, she suddenly wanted to destroy Queen Mi all over again for what she did to her only baby. "Totosai, I'll be back soon. I need to go do something." She muttered to the old sword smith before walking out of the cave. "Chika," She said, causing the Celestial Maiden to appear before her, Chika bowed to her superb queen. "I would like for you to return Harumi to her father." She told her, handing other the sleeping child to her subject. Chika simply nodded her head and took the child, her Queen had a look in her eyes that told her that would she was going to do was not something that a baby should be around.

Watching as they leave, she returned to the border of the realm of mortal and the realm of the dead. She stared at the remains of her beloved, two hundred years had passed by her, and she wondered if this was the right move for all involved.

Two hundred years, she had loved him, two hundred years…she had hated him; he had given her, her only child, but left her for another. The memories of that day played in her mind.

_Walking down the hall to Katsu's and hers bedroom to take a nap, her hands on her baby bump, tired from walking in the garden, but still happy. She was happy to feel complete with her son growing inside of her until she walked to their room to see another woman looking around their things, her back to her like she was meaningless. For a moment, she had thought the woman was a maid until she noticed that the woman was human…not demon and a sickening realization came upon her, making her sick to her stomach._

"_Who are you?" she asked, the woman turned around to scowl at her. She knew the woman was, but it only made this all the hard for her. "What do you want, you useless Whore?" Izayoi asked, she glared at her and moved towards her, that when she noticed the dagger in the folds of Izayoi's kimono, Mayumi and Naoko hissed at Izayoi, sensing the threat that she was to their pregnant mistress. "I'm no Whore and I was coming to rest in my room, but why are you here? You should be with your husband at his castle, right now."_

"_My Husband? Why would I be there, when my lover and the father of my child is here? And I'm afraid this is your room anymore." The former princess said with a cruel smile as she pulled the dagger from her kimono, Mayumi and Naoko were quick to change their forms. Mayumi moved to guard their mistress as Naoko used his huge paw to Izayoi's hand, causing her to drop the dagger and fall to the ground hard._

"_You stupid cat!" She shouted at Naoko before sitting still. The air started to smell of blood, Naoko looked Izayoi over before noticing that it was coming from between her legs._

Tears came to her eyes; the Queen didn't want to remember that horrible day as she wiped her tears away. She glared at the remains, feeling the pain that he gave her anew. She screamed at the up of her lungs, the pain was raw inside of her, hurting worse than every time she had died. Mayumi watched from the remains as her mistress cried and screamed her pain.

oOo

Katsu scowled at the sight before him, his mate and son walking down the hallway like a year hadn't gone by. He moved towards them, about to tell his mate to leave when she beat him to it. "I'm in heat," He glared at her with red eyes. He couldn't believe her, she had returned to be fucked and no doubt kill another one of their children; he had had it with her. "Leave," he told her, shocking both their son and her.

"What?" She asked, not believing her ears, he couldn't be denying her what she was born to do? "I will no longer take you to my bed…heat or not, I'll not lose any child because of you." His words cutting into her very soul, Sesshomaru stared at his father in shock. "If mother will no longer bear your children…who will?" Sesshomaru asked, Katsu glanced at his son. "Who knows."

Nori just stared at her mate, before walking to where she knew the Whore was. She was going to kill that Whore then everything would go back to normal, she would get pregnant, her mate would love her again, and in a few months they would greet their new son as the Whore rotted in the earth. Katsu grabbed her arm though, stopping her from getting at the problem in their lives. "Why are you doing this? I was born to be the mother of your children, I live for nothing else!"

He looked at her, her words weakening his resolve to never touch her again. He looked into her golden eyes with his red ones, he loved her greatly, but it was so different from what he felt for Kagome. What he felt for his mate paled greatly in comparison for his feeling for Kagome, where he would be upset with losing his Mate…but the thought of Kagome being harmed seemed to drive him almost insane. But what he saw in his mate's eyes broke his resolve to leave her. With a sigh, he picked up Nori and carried her to her rooms, away from Kagome. "I will make myself clear for this is your last warning. If you harm Kagome again…I'll be forced to kill you," He told her as he put her down beside the futon.

Totally unaware of the joy that he had given his mate and the determination that now fueled her resolve to have the Whore killed…even if it could not be done by her directly.

oOo

Bishamon stared at the so'unga, this was for his child…Buddha would forgive him, right? With a sigh, he moved to the sword, feeling the evil aura that surrounded the sword. It felt like the sword's aura was choking him, but he ignored it, he needed to take the cursed sword and do with it as that stupid Queen Mi wanted. He pitied the mortals, but they were a small price to pay for the birth of a god.


	16. Chapter 16: Emotions

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I wonder what is this chapter is going to be like.

Last time, Kagome awakened from her slumber!

Midoriko had her baby, Sesshomaru bring his mother home, and Katsu is displeased about it.

But still so many questions!

What is Queen Mi's plan? What about the Queen of the Celestial Maidens in Inuyasha's time, how does she plan to revive his father? And is she truly His mother?

Why is Kagome in the past?

So many questions…so few answers!

What is Time hiding from us?

I guess you'll just have to read to learn the answers.

Also please review what you like about this chapter!

Chapter 16: Emotions

The garden was lovely and the koi fish were a great interest to Midoriko's infant son, watching them from his mother's arms. Midoriko smiled at her son as he reached out his little arms to the pond that held the fish. "Do you like the koi, my little one?" she asked him, not expecting an answer from him. "Quite so, mother." Answered a voice from behind, startling her for a moment before she realized she knew that voice.

She glanced behind her to see her current man, Lord Isao, who smiled at her brightly. "That is unbecoming of a Lord, Lord Isao." She scolded softly, but the scolding was lost on the smile that she was giving him. Midoriko was worried of how she found herself becoming quite fond of her current man, Celestial Maidens were not meant to fall in love, they were meant for breeding and nothing else. They didn't even know how to love their own offspring; they simply followed their duty of caring for them and protecting them until they were old enough and produced their own offspring.

She, herself had done so for eleven lifetimes already, having her virginity grow back, being taken painfully with no pleasure from the act of love making, being given the seed that she would birth continuously until she carried a girl in her womb. It was almost the every same story for every Celestial Maiden that she knew who took the seed of mortals. And though, she often took the seed of the Gods, it was always the same be it mortal or God. But Midoriko found that it was different with her Lord Isao, she didn't understand or really cared, she just worried if she would let her fond feelings for him and their son keep her from her duty as a Celestial Maiden.

"I know my beloved flower…but I can't help it when I'm around you." He told her before moving to sit beside her and softly kiss her cheek. He loved to touch her, to be near her, he loved her deeply and knew that he would die in a matter of days if not hours, were he to lose her to death or have her taken from him. He looked down at his son, his second born son, Mamoru.

"How is our boy today?" He asked softly, taking one of his son's little hands in his own, taking the baby interest away from the koi. His hand was so huge compare to his son's; he has looks but his mother's eyes. "He is well, he enjoy his meals quite well too…he is surely to grow into a healthy boy." She replied, her mind of his first born son, Ankoku. He was always so sickly and his mind seemed to be just like that of his mother's, bitter with hate.

Isao took Mamoru from her arms, the boy watched him with intellect eyes. "I'm not surprised about him like his meals, I would rather like my own meals to come from you as well," He whispered into her ear softly before licking the shell of it.

"My Lord," She said warningly, she knew that he was just teasing her again, but it would not go over well if his father or his first wife saw him doing so. "Calm down my beloved flower, I get to spend so little time with you and our son. Please don't let _them_ spoil our time together," he said with a warm smile. Midoriko sighed; she just could not win with this man of hers. "And I thought I told you to stop with the 'my Lord', we're alone with our son. I wish for you to call me by name alone, my sweet flower." He told her in a firm voice before giving their son back to her, so he could take her into his arms.

Midoriko was always so surprised with he did this, taking her in his arms with no interest in making love to her; he was simply giving into his desire to hold her in his arms. It was so odd, but this was when she felt the safest in her life, she never wanted him to let her go.

oOo

Disgust was all that Katsu felt as he put his clothes back on. Gods, He hoped that his seed didn't take root in his mate; it would only bring heartache for him in the end. He would bathe and then return to Kagome, her presence always made him feel better…it was the reason why he had started taking her to his meetings with him, to keep him calm as he was in the presence of fools, and because he didn't want to miss Kagome waking up.

Heading to the bath, he stopped by one of Kagome's maid. Fear clawed at his throat, as he listened to her words, though only two words were heard. Kagome leaving, the moment those two words left the maid's mouth, he run to her room. The maids had Kagome surrounded and were scolding her, Kagome just sat there and glared at them, her aura seemly dark and dangerous with her anger. "Kagome?" His voice stopped the maids and turned her glare at him. "Why can I leave? I made myself clear yesterday that I was leave as well as told you that I was leave even if my legs won't move." Kagome hissed as him like a snake. She didn't like this, she felt caged and it was terrifying to her for some reason like she had been trapped before.

Katsu walked over to her, grabbed both of her arms and forced her down. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kagome shouted, a little freaked out by what Katsu was doing. The maids saw their Lord and master push their Mistress down, they knew to leave, taking Mayumi Naoko with them, much to Kagome's dismay. "Use your powers," he ordered her. His voice was serious and calm, it unnerved Kagome for some reason and tried to use her powers to zap him off her…but nothing happened.

"Use your powers," he ordered her again, his voice firmer then before as he took both of her hands into his to free up one of his. He didn't want to this, but she needed to understand that she was weak and be in constant danger without her powers and he was going to had to show her. Being careful of her Celestial robe, he ripped the kosode that she wore, Kagome screamed. "Stop it," She cried as he carefully wrapped her Celestial robe from her body, to expose her chest to him. "Use your powers," He ordered again, Kagome tried, but still nothing.

Katsu took one of her soft nipples into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Kagome tried to break free of Katsu's hold, but he was too strong; tears came to Kagome's eyes as the pleasure began to worm itself through her. Using his hand, he ripped the rest of the kosode of her body before moving her limp legs to get at her flower.

Disgust and pleasure mingled inside of Kagome as she felt his fingers move inside of her as his mouth played with her breasts, she loved the feel of him touching her, but was sickened and angered by the liberty that he took with her body. She knew that she was in the past and that women were submissive, but she was born in the future and was anything, but submissive. The anger in her took root, turning into a spark that roared into a mighty fire inside of her. "_**Let me go**_," Katsu was greatly unnerved by Kagome's voice in that moment, right before she burst into blue flames.

Katsu release Kagome and got off of her, she began to float in the air; her body nuke, protected by the blue flames that guarded her from him and his touch. Kagome felt betrayed by him, she had seen her best friend's father as a friend, but no longer. To Kagome, he was nothing…but a monster that wished to take her body and possess it like every other man that she had met so far. She didn't realize what he had been trying to teach her.

"I don't want to see you again, Lord of the West." She said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. She turned and blasted a wall before floating through the hole, and flying away. Katsu had seen the unshed tears as she left, but her words robbed him of speech and his ability to move. She didn't want to see him again, she hadn't understand he was trying to show her that she was too weak to fight him off, then she would be easy prey for another as well. Pain course through him, hard and raw, he wondered if this was Kagome's pain for his actions towards her. He had never planned to take her, only teach her that she shouldn't stain her body like she would. Memories of her coughing up blood flashed in his mind.

He sat down and stared at the hole, she was gone and it seemed that she wasn't coming back…at least not in this realm.

oOo

Kagome awake to see a ceiling over her head again, she glared at it. She didn't remember anything after leaving Katsu's palace, she tried to move, but her whole body wouldn't move a muscle. Gods, help her if she was taken by bandits again, she would scream. Her day had been totally ruined, first she awakes up in Katsu's arms that would have been okay if he decided to touch her breasts, second he tried to rape her or something…she had been wondering if she should put her trust in him. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to go home to her family and forget about all of this.

She was just about to close her eyes when the door opened to reveal Takemaru, and a man that looked like a Lord. "Kagome," Takemaru whispered as he stared at her for a moment before entering the room, she was as lovely as she have been when he had last seen her. He controlled the urge to run to her side and kiss her; he walked to her with his father, he could see in her beautiful ocean blue eyes that she was confused and a little scared as well.

"Takemaru? Where am I? Am I at the stupid Lord's castle again?" She asked. He put a hand on her head, hoping to calm her of her fear; he and his father had wondered if his beloved heard of his stupid cousin's death and her words answered that for him. "Please Kagome, calm down. You are safe, that Lord die over a year ago," He told her, believing that it would calm her instead of confuse her further. "Dead…for over a year? What are you talking about? I escaped only a few weeks ago!" She shouted at him, fear gripping her heart, a year of her life was…done, but how and when?

Takemaru glanced at his father as he thought over Kagome's words. "Lady Kagome…I think you're tired, please rest. We'll talk more of this when you are feeling better, alright?" His father told her, she looked at him and nodded. Her fear was draining her, making her so tired again…but she wondered if she would lose another year if she did, but still closed her eyes. Takemaru looked at her, hoping to calm her of her fears and shield her from all the dangers of the world; he wanted to keep her pure and innocent from everything.

oOo

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful forest and Katsu standing in front of her. "Oh, that's just great! What do you want, Lord of the West?" Kagome hissed at him, anger bloom in her like a poisonous flower. He looked at her, breathtakingly beautiful like always, but she was dressed in her Celestial Maiden clothes. "For you to call me by my name again instead of my title." He told her, hoping that his words would calm her down. She knew nothing of the mental link that they shared.

"I don't see why I should, I'm no longer your ally. Your actions saw to that!" She told him, tears coming to her lovely eyes, the sight of her tears were a dagger to his heart; his instincts screamed at him to go to her and take her in his arms, to hold her until her tears no longer flowed, then destroy the cause of her tears. "I…I thought we were becoming friends," She whispered as she stared at the forest floor, she couldn't look into his eyes…his golden eyes and see the pain that her words were causing him. "But, I was wrong…we can't be friends. We live in two different paths of time, yours is a time were you could have any woman without a fight. Me, I live in a time were a woman would fight to her last br-"

"And that is why you draw me to you, Kagome." He cut in, causing her to look at him, a surprised look in her sad eyes.

"The fight spirit, the fearless courage, the kind heart, the wise and intellect mind and that beautiful soul. You are unlike any woman that I had met, and I know that I'll never met another woman like you, Kagome…I know that I don't want to meet another woman like you! I want you and you alone." He told her before moving towards her, bending down; he gently kissed her; his kiss that was powerful and raw with his emotions for her, tasted sweeter than the nectar of flowers to Kagome. It sparked that wildfire that burned them both form inside out, but it was sweet and warm. It told them of the other's feelings of them, but it caused Kagome to cry even harder, believing this was only a dream. Why…why was the kisses that he gave her so sweet and beautiful, but only in her dreams. Finally when she couldn't bear it any longer, she pushed him away from her.

"You can't…I can't, I hate this dream. Why do I have to dream of kissing you and making love with you when you have someone else? I'm not the one that's meant for you!" She cried; she couldn't can it after a kiss like that. "I don't know when or how…but you'll find the one that is meant for you. She will be so beautiful and perfect for you, she'll be everything that you would want and more, she'll give you a son that will make you so proud." She whispered before turning away from him and running away, leaving him there.

Katsu stood there, wanting to go after her, but the roots of the trees were wrapped around his legs stopped him. "Why can't you see that you are 'her', Kagome?" his words when unheard as everything suddenly disappeared into darkness.

oOo

The queen of Celestial Maidens stared at the remains of her beloved, she felt sick with the hatred that she felt for him, but happy with the love that she held for him in her heart. How she couldn't wait for him to be revived for their son and his older brother, then she would need see or think of him again, the betrayal that he dealt her all those years ago. Though the damage to her body would never heal, it was one of the things that she hated and loved him for; she would never be able to bear another child because of him and would never feel _complete_ again.

"My Lady?" she turned to see Kamiko, watching her with sad eyes, but she felt nothing to the sadness that was felt for her. She was numb, she was made numb by the betrayal of her beloved, from having her child taken from her arms, and from being kept from protecting him when he was weak child until he was the strong, sadly arrogant warrior that he was now.

She had changed the Celestial Maidens that she ruled from the emotionless baby factories that they had been, to women that followed both their duty and their heart. But the price for that had been high…some of the Celestial Maidens believed that the price had been too high. All of their hearts and emotions in exchange for her own beautiful jewel-like heart and tender emotions, leaving only the pain and bitter emotions that her beloved had given to her with his seed…what a terrible price that had been. "Kamiko, where is my son?" she asked.

"Inuyasha…has returned to the Monk's temple," Kamiko replied.

oOo

Kagome awoke with tears in her eyes; a maid was sitting at her bedside with a bucket of water and about to place a cloth on her forehead. "How do you feel, Milady?" The maid asked, Kagome glanced at her, tired and in pain, but what was she to say. "Hollow," she whispered before looking back at the ceiling. She wanted to go home to family and to stay out of the past.

She felt so hollow inside, she felt like a hollowed out shell. All that warm and pulsing with life inside of her was gone. Like leaving Katsu in that forest in her dream had hollowed her of her emotions, but why? She knew the future; Katsu had been with Sesshomaru's mother for a long time before meeting Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. They fell love at first sight been together until he had leave her to fight with Ryukotsusei, Izayoi had been taken by Takemaru and soon when into labor or that was what Myoga told her about them.

He had told her that his love for Izayoi was the strongest thing about his Lord that he could remember…that his Lord would seem like the dead when away from her, and become truly alive when she was with him, with she smiled at him. Kagome didn't understand why thought hurt her to her very soul; she wished that she had never met Katsu so that she would not have to feel the pain that seemed to be destroying her soul. A maid watched the Celestial Maiden for a moment before going to the door, where another servant waiting for news to be taken to their Lords.

"The Celestial Maiden has awakened, and seems to be better." The maid told the other servant, scared to say that something seemed wrong with the Celestial Maiden. The other servant nodded and left before the maid turned back to see Kagome was gone. The maid was shocked and stared at the futon until she noticed the doors to the garden were open, worried about what would happen to her if she didn't find Kagome, she ran outside to see Kagome was standing on the water of the koi pond. The maid was totally stunned by the beauty that Kagome possessed in that moment; to say that Kagome was as lovely as a goddess in the simple white kosode that she wore would have been an insult to her in that moment. Her Hair as black as raven wings, hereyes were blue as the depths of the blue ocean, her skin was purer and seemed softer than fallen snow, her holy power seemed to pulse like it had a life of its own.

But her face held no expression like an emotionless doll except for her eyes, that seemed to be darkened by some emotion and tears flowed from her; but still the maid fell to her knees and started praying to the gods. The maid felt that she was being blessed by the sight of Kagome alone, and for some odd reason, she felt so happy that she began to cry with Kagome. The maid didn't even notice when Takemaru and his father had arrived, she simply stared at Kagome as she cried and prayed to the gods.


	17. Chapter 17: Control

Hello I'm the Lady of Gaia and…wow, was that a powerful chapter or what?

Last time, Katsu tried to teach Kagome that she isn't all powerful, but the lesson is misunderstood by Kagome.

Feeling hurt and betrayed, Kagome left.

Only to be found by Takemaru and his father.

Weaker than when she awoke the first time.

But the question now is…what will happen to Kagome and Katsu?

Well their blooming emotions for each other die in the ashes of their fiery fight or will it rise like a phoenix and be stronger than before?

Only time has the answers.

Please review what you like about the chapter!

Chapter 17: Control

"_**Three days…if you cannot find me by the third day, then I will not forgive you and will not appear again in this realm until you are dead**_," Kagome whispered so quietly that the humans that surrounded her didn't hear a word. But she knew…somehow that Katsu had heard her words; just as he roared in accepting her challenge. She smiled at the thought of him accepting her challenge and stared at the direction that his cloud palace when she felt something slip onto her wrist, she looked to see Takemaru placing one of the sealing bracelets on her.

Tears came to her eyes at the burning pain of the sealing bracelet sealing her powers away. "What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to remove the bracelet only to have it burn her fingertips. "I'm insuring that you cannot leave, I lose you once…I won't lose you again, Kagome." He told her before turning to one of the maids. "I want her to look to be dressed and prepared for _tonight_," He ordered the maid, making Kagome hope he didn't mean what she thought he meant because she did not want to lose her virginity to him. "You can't," She snapped at him, drawing his attention back to her.

"I can't what, my dear?" He asked. He amused that she thought she could stop him from taking what he wanted from her. "You can't have me. Only the one is chosen by my robe can take me and even if you were. I still would let you touch me, this is my body and I'm the one who decides what happens to it, got it?" She said, remembering what Midoriko had said to her…she just hoped it would work to stop him. Takemaru looked into her eyes; he saw something within them, a truth that told him that her words held no lie and that there was something more. "Father, tomorrow…I think it would be wise to the other castle and have a priest bless it against that demon that I told you about."

The Lord look at his son, knowing that his tactic mind was foreseeing a possible threat; he nodded his head before turning to leave, knowing his son would want to be alone with his newest addition to his harem and hopefully teach her place.

oOo

The Queen of Celestial appeared at the entrance of her Beloved's cloud palace without her mask on. The guards did nothing, knowing that they were no match for the powerful woman that casually walked into the palace like she owned it; their Lady would not expect them to fight her when she herself couldn't. Because time had only made her more beautiful and lovely, but she seemed to be colder in nature with age as well. The servants bowed and smiled at her, happy to see her so well after so many years, and it didn't surprise her to see her beloved's former mate waiting for her.

"I'm glad that time hasn't taken your _beauty_ away, you old bitch." She said with a sweet smile that would make the guards and male servants drool. "What can I say…the blood and flesh of humans is a wonderful beauty treatment and taste divine if cooked the right way, would you not agree, you old hag?"" Nori said, giggling like an innocent school girl at calling her an old hag, but the truth be told it was an improvement from Whore.

"Would you mind playing a piece for me?" Nori asked, oddly in the mood to hear her old enemy play the koto. Memories of when she come upon her rival in love, playing the instrument beautifully and she would just sit down to listen to her play. It had become an unspoken rule between them, to shut up and listen to the playing of the koto. The Queen glanced at the instrument in the room; she didn't want to touch it. It always made her think of him, her beloved, how he loved to hear her play, how he would listen for hours of her playing koto to what she, herself composed. "Another time. I have come to tell you that I'm bring him back and I want…'it' back."

oOo

Kagome stayed away from Takemaru, uncomfortable to be near him. Everything inside of her, whispered of how she should stay away from him, Kagome was all too happy to listen. From her experience with him in the future and so far here in the past, she didn't like him. "You said that you are the one that decides what happens to your body…why do you think that?" he asked, curious to her thinking and her mind. He knew that behind that lovely face of hers was a brilliant mind that would serve him well; just as he knew that she would be a wonderful mother to the sons that she would bear to him.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to see her grow with his child as soon as possible. "You are kidding me, right?" She asking, she could feel it raising in the depths of her body…her temper was soon going to stop hiding. "I'm not, my dear. Now in enlighten me as to why?" He ordered, cause Kagome's temper to blossom. "BECAUSE! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET SOMEONE CONTROL MY LIFE, BECAUSE THINK AGAIN! I AM NOT A TOY! I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI AND IT WOULD BRING SHAME TO MY FAMILY AND MYELF, IF I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BECOME ONE! YOU AND EVERY MAN OF THIS TIME ARE TOTAL JERKS!" She screamed at him as her aura become dark and dangerous, the servants that watched over them await orders from their Lord and his new concubine, were terrified of her in that moment. Even Takemaru had paled a little at her screaming it was beyond him as to how such a fragile little woman like Kagome could be that loud and scary, he had seen horrid, deformed demons that were less scary than her.

He glanced at the servants, he could not lose face before them…his pride would not allow her; he moved towards her and slapped her across the face so hard that her bottom lip had started bleeding because of it. But still, Kagome did not back down to him, shocking the servants and making Takemaru fall in love with her all the more. Her voice was quiet, but held a deadlier edge to it than her screaming. "You're going to regret that, not today or tomorrow, but you will." She told him with a big old grin.

She moved to walk pass him, but he grabbed her arm and forced her to look into his eyes before he kissed her. For him, it was everything he imagined and more, but for Kagome, it was disgusting and made her sick to her stomach, she struggled to get free from him. Without thought, when he forced his tongue into her mouth, Kagome bit down on his tongue before she finally broke free of his hold.

"Do you regret that, my dear? Because I do not," Takemaru said before touching his fingers to his tongue to see his tongue was bleeding.

"It almost seems to be a shame that you were born a female, you would have been a great warrior if you had been born male." He told her; unaware that he had insulted her. "I don't need to be male to know how to fight," she growled him, excited him to the idea that she was more than a pretty, fragile flower with smart mind. "Do you know how to fight?" He asked, wanted to hear her say the words herself.

But the delight on his face unnerved Kagome, she didn't want to endear him more to her, but she could get away if she got her hands on a bow and some arrows. "Give me a bow and some arrows, and I'll show you what I can do." She told him, causing him to smile at her like a wolf would at its prey. Taking her arm, he led her back to her room. "Dress her in something that brings out her eyes," he ordered the maid before leaving the room to her privacy. The maid turned to Kagome and wondered what to dress her in, she was lovely and anything would look beautiful on her, but she didn't know what to bring out her eyes the best.

When it hit her; she left the room to get the kimono that she had in mind. Kagome looked at the bracelet and frowned, it still hurt so badly and she could see that it was burning her skin too, she wondered if she could summon up enough power to make the arrows useful. She turned her eyes to the ground, trying to remember all the stories of her family's shrine that involved that Celestial Maiden; but it had been so long since she had the stories…she remembered when her grandmother and father would tell them to her. Without second thought, her mind deepened into her childhood memories as she waited for the maid to come back.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat beside his mother, who smiled happily as she ate her meal with him. She was so happy that her mate had taken her to bed; she knew that she was with child, and she would soon give her mate another son and their son a brother. She didn't even care to think of her mate's Celestial Whore, now that she had left of her own power and will…but she did think of how her mate had isolated himself of her and their son. He had refused to see her since the Whore had left, he would allow their son near him, but would not talk to him as he held that robe of hers and stared at the sky.

"Sesshomaru how is your father?" she asked, concerned about her mate. She loved him deeply and wanted him to return her love…if not that, then least show her devotion and affection like he had in the past until their sons died at birth and she started killing their daughters out of tradition and jealousy. Sesshomaru looked at his mother, curious to where her thoughts were heading. "Father…has been disheartened until I last saw him."

"You last saw him after that roar that he gave out. I wonder what that was about?" She whispered to herself before eating some of her rice. Sesshomaru looked at his mother, she had lost weight from when his father had made her leave, and it had been stressful for her to be away from his father, she ate little and slept even less.

He was content to see her eating and resting again, he knew that she was planning to do everything needed to guarantee the survival of his future brother. He looked away from her, unsure if he should tell his mother why his father's mood had taken a turn for the better. "Sesshomaru, what is it? I know you're not telling me something, your face says it all." She told him, stared at his emotionless face, he never had that mask of his on with her around. "Father is going after her," he stated, hoping it would not ruin her good mood…his hope did not bear fruit.

oOo

Takemaru led Kagome through the castle to the training yard, the guards and soldiers were stunned to see such a beautiful woman…they hoped that she was a commoner or prostitute that their Lord was going to give to them as a gift…like he did once in a while. Kagome looked all around the yard, looking for an exit and for the ones that she would need to hit with her arrows. This could be her one chance at escape and she would take.

A quick order and Takemaru handed over both a bow and a quiver full of arrows to her, "Show me what you can do, Kagome." He whispered into her ears before tenderly biting it, unaware that he had sickened her to her stomach. Kagome took her stance and knocked the bow with an arrow, impressing Takemaru as she did. Taking her target, she summoned as much of her power as she could and shot the arrow; using her power, the arrow vanished to appear in Takemaru's back. Shocked, he stared at her for a moment before moving to grab her, but Kagome was already on the move towards the exit.

The guards run to stop her as the servants run to their Lord to tend to his wound, his eyes watching her every move, he could see that she was as true a warrior as they came. Kagome fired arrows at the guards, using her power to make sure that they always hit their target, but with the bracelet on…it was tiring to do. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep using her power to teleport her arrows at this pace, but if she could make a barrier and get to a horse…then she could escape.

With all the power that she could force from her body, she somehow managed to create a barrier…but it took a toll on her body. Kagome choked on her own blood for a moment before coughing it up, feeling weak on her legs, she used her bow as a walking stick to get to the stables and onto a horse. But just as she was about to get on, she felt her barrier break, feel pain shoot through her sharp as an arrow just as a pair of hands toss her from the horse, she hurt all over for it too. She saw that it was Takemaru that had done it; she glared at him as he glared at her, ripping the bow from her hands, braising them as he did so. "That was stupid, Kagome." He snarled at her, enraged that he almost lost her again.

But Kagome just glared at him, unafraid of him in the less; it simply enraged him further, but at the same time turned him on, no woman he had ever know had glared at him and felt no fear towards his anger. Even his own mother feared angering him unlike Kagome; she had no problem causing his calm to shatter into rage. She was wild and beyond taming, he would have to either force her to fall in love with him or break her completely like a wild stallion.

"so what? I _will_ not stop; I will fight until I am free." She hissed at him, her eyes cursing him as he moved to grab her. "You are mine, Kagome and nothing will change that." He told her, grip on her arm started to hurt, but she never let on that it did.

"You're a fool, Takemaru. You could own my body, but never my heart and unless you own that…I will never be yours," she told him before kicking him in the balls.

oOo

Inuyasha awoke to Miroku, Sango, shippo and Mushin staring down at him, wondering if he was going to die in one minute or the next. "What…happened to me? My head is killing me." He complained as he sat up to see Sesshomaru sitting near the wall. "Why is he here?" Sango glanced at Sesshomaru, was it right for them to tell Inuyasha about what happened with his mother? Was it their place to tell him or his brother? Mushin decided for them.

"You met your mother; your brother brought you back though after you passed out, I think." He answered, causing Inuyasha to stare at him. "My mother? Why did I pass out?" He didn't understand, he had met his mother and he had passed out…all he remember was his vision turning red, he had seen at woman in a white cape with a baby in her arms. "Can't tell you why." Inuyasha glared at the old monk, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Why is that?"

"Because you would die, just as you almost did from seeing her. You want to look at your mother, learn of her name then." Sesshomaru told his younger brother, annoyed by the stupidity that he possessed.

oOo

Midoriko sat in her room, embroidering an outer robe that she had made for her Lord, she knew that she didn't had to do this, but to see him smile so brightly at her gift…was so wonderful. She looked at her son, asleep beside her in a blanket that she had made herself. It was so odd to feel such joy from doing this for her Lord and their child, she smiled as she remembered the first time she had the desire to make something for her Lord.

_Midoriko stared at the ceiling, surprised that she had such a wondrous experience with her Lord Isao. She had had sex countless times throughout her immortal life, but that had been the first time that she had made love. She stayed there for a moment, she was sore between her legs from both losing her virginity again and from Lord Isao's great size, but she knew that she should leave soon as not to anger her Lord._

_Moving to get up and leave, she was surprised again when he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back to him. Midoriko couldn't believe that he wanted another round after six rounds of making love. "My Lord?" She whispered, unsure if she could go another round with him, as gentle as he had been with her, his size was still quite painful for her. "Stay here with me tonight, Midoriko." He whispered into her ear as he entangled himself with her, unsure of what to do she did as asked. She turned in his arms to look into his face; she stared into his sleepy eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and she felt endeared to them, to see such happiness in them from her actions of staying with him in his bed._

_She felt so confused by his actions towards her; she didn't understand why he was so gentle with her when she appeared before him. He had taken her to his home, but refused to take her to his bed until now, he simply seen to her needs and spent time with her. He had become so worried about her when he learned that she had not eaten at all since her arrival. She smiled at him as he fell asleep; she suddenly wanted give something to him for being so kind to her._

She smiled as she remembered that she had such trouble giving it to him, how she had worried that he would dislike it and come to dislike her as well. The worry had gotten to the point, where she had avoided him as much as she could, but he had worried about her sudden change as well. He had worried that he had scared her or hurt her during their love making that first time, and when he confronted her about it…she had felt so silly and horrible to have made him worry like that. Midoriko looked at her son and her smile grew; he had been so happy that he had started kissing her and that soon led to more…intimate activities that led to the conception of their son.

But looking at her son, she couldn't help, but sign in worry of his future and hers. She needed to go to Kagome and see how she was doing with her demon Lord, their mental link was powerful, but still in the beginning stages. They would need to spend more time together to strengthen it further; it was so important that they did so for the future. Deciding to go see her Lord, she had one of her maids carry her son as she carried the gift for her Lord. Knowing that he would be in his study, she had not expected to see his wife and his first son in his study with him.

He looked to be in a sour mood until he saw her at the door. "Shizuka, Ankoku, I'll continue this talk with you later." He told them, clearly done with talking to her, but Shizuka clearly was not done talking to him. "No Isao, I think we should continue this." She told him in a firm voice before glaring at Midoriko. "I'll leave, my Lord. I wish not to cause you tr-"

"Shut up and get out!" Shizuka snarled at her, cutting her off from what she was saying. Midoriko just looked at her for a few moments before walking over to Lord Isao and hand him his gift with a sweet smile and a kiss, angering Shizuka more before leaving as ordered. When Midoriko was gone, Shizuka turned back to her husband, "I want her gone," She told him simply.


	18. Chapter 18: Touch

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is the Past of Love.

Last time, Kagome has challenged Katsu to find her, but at the same time, show Takemaru that she will not be tamed.

Midoriko faced down a rival in her feeling for her dear Lord Isao.

The Queen of Celestial Maiden has shown that she and Seeshomaru's mother have a rivalry from their past.

Inuyasha learns that he will die if he sees his mother before learning her name.

Further and further down the rabbit hole we go, the less we know.

**Warning****to underage readers...Get the fuck out of my fanfiction, I mean it. This is the fourth warning and you better be listening to me, There are reasons why I put up these warnings and I better not get in trouble because you, brats! There is a Lemon in this chapter and you're not old enough to read porn if you're under fifteen. When you're fifteen, you can come back and read this fanfiction until then get out!***

**I hope you all have a great day.**

Enjoy the chapter and review what you like about it, please!

Chapter 18: Touch

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a lovely room that held a koto. Walking to it, memories of her mother playing the instrument and teach her how to play it…played in her mind. She was almost draw to it as an urge to play the musical instrument strike inside of her like fingertips striking the strings, putting forth the music that lied dormant within it. Slowly the music filled the room like the scent of flowers on the air; it calmed and soothed Kagome as she played each note, she closed her eyes to bring the music truly alive for her.

Katsu was surprised to find Kagome playing the koto, and that her playing was so lovely, but sorrowful. It was like her pain and sadness were being poured into each note that she played, he moved to sit down and listen to her. He watched everything move that she made as she played the instrument, he listened to the music that filled the air, banishing the silence that may have been in the room beforehand. Kagome suddenly noticed the feel of eyes caressing her in every way a person could think of, she opened her eyes to see Katsu sitting before her, listening to her play as his golden eyes watched her. "Hello, Lord of the West. What do I owe pleasure of your coming here?" her voice was sweet and sarcastic, but her face showed nothing in that moment.

Katsu was afraid what she was going to do to him, but he couldn't help, but frown with she called him by his title instead of his name. Closing his eyes, he listened to the music that she continued to play, he was glad that it soothed his instincts and stopped him from taking her into his arms again. He ached to hold her in his arms, but he endured the ache and simply listened, he had no wish to repeat what happened to her before. But that was when he noticed her wrist.

"What happened to you?!" He snarled as he pounced on her to examine her burned wrist, it was a bad burn and had not been treated at all. "A sealing bracelet is what happened to me, but what else is new?" Kagome said, annoyed with everything and Katsu, the calm that koto had filled her with was gone. "A sealing bracelet again? Do you like getting caught by the enemy or something?" He snapped at her, worried that she was being harmed and imprisoned against her will. He could not stand the thought of his wild stallion being broken, it would utterly destroy everything that she was; it scared him to think of her being turned into a mindless submissive female that would bear simpletons than being the wondrous maiden that she was that was both woman and warrior, but in a purer way.

"I'm sorry, but no asked you to come save me and shut up! This is my dream, I don't even know why you're here, you're the last thing I want to see right now!" she told him as she pushed him off of her and moved to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "I may be the last thing that you want to see in your dreams, but guess what; you're all I want to see in mine. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you, I want to hear you moan my name as I bring you to heaven again and again, and I want you to do the same to me." He told her, looking into her eyes, wanting her to see that this was a dream.

Kagome just looked at him when the fire burned within them suddenly.

She grasped as the fire burned within her veins, consuming her blood and flesh with the pleasure of his touch as the room around them began to spin and change. The spinning made Kagome dizzy and she did the only thing that she could do and want to do to make it stop. She kissed him, a pure and sweet kiss that was filled with the confused feelings that she felt for him.

"What is this?" She whispered to him, wanting an answer to her emotions and her body's reaction, she didn't understand anything that was happening to her, but she knew that he did. He knew the answer to what was going on with her and her body, but he didn't say a thing. He simply kissed her again and deepened, causing the fire to burn hotter inside of her, strengthening the confusing emotions that boiled inside her, made the flower between her legs drip with her sweet nectar more so. "This…is natural, Kagome," He whispered back to her, in her ear with his hot breath, a shiver ran down her spine and made her moan in pleasure.

"…how is…this natural?" She asked him as she felt him free her from her clothes, making her realize the room had stopped spinning. They were no longer in the lovely room with the koto that she had played on; they were instead in a bedroom with the moon as the only light in the room. "You're listening to your body, Kagome. You're doing as your instincts tell you, to do as your body needs. For a demon like me, one's instincts are more like another facet of their soul, we can't ignore them and we are careful with them as well. It is in a sense two people living in the body and share the same soul, if not careful, the two people will rip apart both the body and the soul." He told her as he moved away from her.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment, trying to think of what he said, but the fire inside her body, made it so hard to think at all. Her body ached in a horrible way that didn't want to stop, her confused feelings screamed at her in her head that this was both wrong and right. "What…am I…suppose to do?" She asked as her hands moved between her legs, she started to feel empty on top of everything else.

He looked into her eyes, lust and confusion filled her ocean blue eyes…it was so beautiful, but at the same time disgusting to see what he saw. The lust was beautiful, but the confusion shouldn't have been there. "Kagome, undress me." He told her calmly, realizing this was the first time that she would do so. There were so many things that she hadn't done with him yet, he was happy that they were going to do so now. She moved towards him, touching his clothes and his face gently, before removing his clothes, piece by piece with great care; his skin was both hard and soft, it made her want to taste his skin…so she did.

She moan at the taste of his skin, it was so delicious and sweet, but there was a little tangy that made it perfect; even with her mind so clouded, Kagome knew that she was going to be addicted to his taste if he was like this in real life. Katsu groaned at how her little tongue licked at his skin like a sweet treat, this, her hands touching him and the sight of her snow white skin of her naked body made his blood rush downwards. He moved them towards the bed, wanting to touch her and make her scream her pleasure, but Kagome was having the same thoughts with him on the bed and her on top instead of the opposite. "I…I want-"

"What do you want, Sweeting?" he asked as a pretty little blush painted her cheeks, he was surprised when he felt her little, but warm hand grab the root of his manhood. "I…I want this…in my mouth," She breathed, surprised when he suddenly got a little bigger in her hand.

Katsu grabbed her chin and forced her to kiss him, slipping his tongue between her soft lips. Her own tongue played his, both playing for dominants over the other as Katsu fell back on the futon. The fire that burned inside of them grew and grew as their kiss went on and on. "Do what you wish, Sweeting." He said after pulling away from her sweet mouth.

oOo

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, his head was spinning and throbbing with pain that pulsed within. He didn't understand what he should do to find his mother's true name…dammit, he wasn't even sure who his mother was anymore. The memories of his sweet, kind-hearted mother were fading from his mind and he couldn't understand it as other memories seemed to slowly take their place after he had seen Naoko again.

"Because your mother had been seen as a threat to someone…that's all I know on the subject," Sesshomaru told his young half-brother, but he knew that his words fell on deaf ears with his brother. "What was she like with…father?" He asked, remembering the feel of tears falling on his face, but couldn't remember what the face had looked like at all. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I would ask her, she would never answer me. It was like answering me would destroy her," Inuyasha muttered, staring at his own hands, thinking of what went through his mother's mind when she thought of his father. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, wondering if it was wise to tell him of their father's betrayal.

oOo

Gods, he loved the feel of Kagome's wicked little tongue on his shaft, the way her tongue caressed him before she pull him out of her mouth, just to kiss the tip of him and let the cold air work its magic on him. She smirked at him, glancing into his golden eyes that were turning red before licking the length of him; she loved the feel of his balls in her hand as she massaged them so gently. "Is…it good?" She whispered; she wanted to make him enjoy this as much as she was. The touch of him was addicting from his skin, but the taste of his shaft, had her flower soaked with nectar dripping of her petals that was driving him crazy to be inside her.

"It's amazing, Sweeting. The feel of your mouth is beyond words, but I want to be inside you." He groaned as he wrapped his hand in her silky black hair, caressing the feel of it. "Not…yet," she whispered, smiling at his words and kissed the tip of him again as a reward before taking her hand away from his balls to play with the tip of him. She watched her hand and him as she started placing all over the length of him with little licks to keep that wondrous taste of him on her tongue.

Katsu watched her kiss and lick him as she did, she looked like a woman who was enjoying the greatest food of her life and he liked that look on her face almost as much as he liked how her wicked little hand played with him. He thrust into her hand, his mind plagued with thoughts of the nectar dripping of the flower between her legs, begging to give him a taste of its sweetness. His mouth drew dry as the thoughts consumed his mind, but he didn't want this stop either. But when he felt her mouth take him again, to try and milk him of his seed was when he could not resist the urge any longer.

He unwrapped his hand from her hair to gently pull her head away from his shaft, causing her to whimper and give it little licks until he moved her body to have her ass and flower in his face. The sweet scent of her flower and nectar made him hard than his shaft, the sight of her swollen petals that a sweet milky colour nectar dripped from, Kagome grasped as he pushed a finger into her as she subconsciously rubbed her breasts against his throbbing shaft and screamed when she felt him nib on her petals. She was lost to the pleasure that he brought to her, she was pulsing with the pleasure that he brought to her again and again, driving her closer and closer to madness with the pleasure and the emptiness that she was now feeling.

"Lord…of the West…I want-"

"If you want me to do something to you, Kagome, then you need to say my name, not my title." He cut in, hating that she was still calling him by his title instead of his name like she had in the past. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he thrust inside of her, it torn at him that she still called him by his title instead.

"Katsu…I need you…inside me," she told him. She was so happy that this was a dream and that he wasn't really there, do these wicked things to her or she would totally die from it, unaware of the mental link that made him there with her. But, even as he filled her with pleasure, she didn't know what she felt for him or if it was right to dream of him touching her, her mind was full of the thoughts of his mate and of Inuyasha's mother. Even if she wanted a relationship with him…it would be pointless, time and death would take him away in the end.

Tears filled her ocean blue eyes as she thought of him dying and never knowing of the great thing, and amazing person that his second son would be in the future. Turning Kagome in his arms so he could see her face as he gave her pleasure, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Sweeting?" He asked, his mind racing with thoughts of if he had harmed her somehow. "This is wrong, I…shouldn't want this. You belong to another, this pleasure is meant for her…not me," she whispered as she tried to move away from him, but he only tightened his hold on her, not wanting to hear her talk about this again. "Do not make up my mind for me, Kagome. I have lived for thousands of years to know what I want and when I want it. You said that you shouldn't want this and that the pleasure that I bring you is not for you…who else do you see here? The only person that I want to make love to is you." He snapped at her, wanting her to hear his words for once.

"But it's wrong," she whispered as she tried to leave his embrace again, but his arms refused to release her. Without another word said between them, Katsu flipped them to have Kagome beneath him and entered her before she could protest. Kagome's body screamed its release the moment that Katsu entered her swollen core with that mighty shaft of his; she was speechless to the feel of it pulsing inside of her, her body squeezed it, wanting it to remain inside of her, to become a part of her.

"Do you still think this is wrong, Sweeting? Because your body is telling me something of a totally different nature," He whispered into her ear before he pulled almost all the way out, just to thrust back in. Kagome screamed his name at the sensation of him moving inside of her, instead gently and sweet like in the past dreams that she had of him, he rough and demanding…and it only strengthened her need for him. He was savage in his need to feel her and hope to make her understand that she was one and only thing that he wanted in his life, he cared for his mate, but if a choice needed to be made between her and Kagome…Kagome would win over his mate any day.

He wanted only Kagome, even if he could never have her heart.

"More…" Kagome begged him, her mind clouded with the lust pleasure that he gave her. She screamed her release again, just before he roughly took her mouth in a sweet, but savage kiss. His tongue and touch dominated her own so easily, it was like child's play.

oOo

The maid ran through the halls to Takemaru's room, she had been ordered to report to him if anything strange began to happen with his new concubine. She stopped the guards that stood at the doors to his rooms; they looked at the maid, wondering what she wanted from them. "The young Lord's new concubine…she's on fire!" She told them. Looking at each other for a moment before entering Takemaru's rooms, to find their young Lord awake, standing in his bed with his sword in hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Takemaru asked as his guards called the maid into his rooms. "My Lord, the Lady is on fire." Her words gripped Takemaru's heart with fear; without a second thought, he ran out of his rooms to where Kagome's was. He could see a bright blue light before he entered her room. He was shocked by the sight before him.

Kagome was asleep on her futon, covered by bright blue flames that were burning everything in the room, but her. The flames didn't grow or spread from her, they remained around her body, burn neither her nor the kosode that she wore, Kagome was just sleeping peacefully with a blissful look on her face. When the maid and guards reached their young Lord, they found him sitting at the doorway, staring at the flaming Celestial Maiden that slumbered. "Bring water, now." He ordered without looking at them, he just stared Kagome in amazement of what she was doing in her sleep.

oOo

Kagome screamed in pleasure feeling Katsu's shaft twisted inside of her…just before she screamed in pain. Looking down at her, Katsu saw the tears of shock that came to Kagome's face, "Sweeting…what's wrong?"

"I…I'm leaving first." She whispered after giving him a sweet kiss. Then she disappeared from his arms, Katsu roared at the loss of her and at his desire to hold her in his arms and never release her from them.

oOo

Kagome awoke to see she was soaking wet and Takemaru standing over her with a bucket, his eyes held anger that was directed only on her…it was then that she noticed the horrid pain that she felt from her arm. "What was that? Why were you on fire?" he growled at her. Kagome ignored him and his questions as the pain from the sealing bracelet ate at her flesh. "ANSWER ME!" He shouted at Kagome as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him, but she didn't scream or voice the pain that he was giving her.

"What are you talking about? I can't control fire; I'm a Celestial Maiden of the water, I can cont-" Takemaru slapped her, angered farther by her lying. He had seen it with his eyes; she was covered in blue fire until he had dumped the water on her. That had been twice that he had slapped her and suddenly felt more pissed off that she could remember. Takemaru moved back when spikes of earth rose up from the earth and Kagome was covered in blue fire again, but he was shocked when he looked into her eyes.

They were no longer ocean blue…but instead silver in colour with a mixture of colours within the silver. It was breathtaking and made him want her all the more, but when he tried to take a step towards her, the spike of earth attacked him. "Stop this! You belong to me!" He shouted at her, causing Kagome to lash out at him with the blue fire around her as she trembled with rage. "I BELONG TO NO ONE. I AM THE ONLY ONE TO CHOOSE WHO I BELONG TO!" She shouted at him as his guards put out the fire. That was when she felt a pulse from out of nowhere; she walked past Takemaru and his guards as she listened to the soundless voice that came from the pulse. Takemaru was quick to follow her, ignoring the pain that she had inflicted on him on his left arm, he knew that she was going to make another break for freedom and he would rather see her dead than free of him and his love for her.

Kagome moved through the halls of the castle, heading towards the training yard, where sounds of battle played. The soundless voice called to her like a sweet song, begging her to come to it and she obeyed though she didn't know why. Walking calmly, she was truly surprised to see Katsu in his true form, fighting the human soldiers until he saw her. Kagome moved towards him as her flames died away and silver in her eyes changed back to their ocean blue colour, she felt so happy to see him as she walked towards him. She reached out her arms for him as he landed in front of her, but just as she was about to touch his soft silver fur, she become trapped in Takemaru's arms.

But before she could do anything, she screamed in pain as she felt something pierce her flesh and her heart. Kagome looked down at the dagger in her chest as tears of pain came to her eyes; she turned her head to look at Takemaru. "Why?" She whispered as her mouth began to fill with her lifeblood.

"I told you, you are mine. Mine to have, mine to touch, mine to kill, I refuse to give you to another else." He whispered into her ear before death took her into its cold embrace.


	19. Chapter 19: We all die

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and thanks for the reviews!

Last time, Kagome felt conflicted about the desire that she felt Katsu, knowing that he meant to fall in love Inuyasha's mother, unaware of the feelings that he has for her. Katsu after the love making that they had, goes to get Kagome back…only to see a dagger thrust into her heart.

In Inuyasha's time, Sesshomaru is shown to know more about his brother's mother than he had let on, and seems to know Inuyasha can't by around his mother. Just the Queen of the Celestial Maiden pays his mother a visit to take something back.

But what is the thing that she plans to take back?

How will this connect in the end?

How will the past meet the future?

Guess the answers are waiting to be found in this chapter of The Past of Love.

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 19: We all die

Silence filled the castle as the guards and soldiers stared at the Lord of the West, who stared at Kagome. He watched as she went limp in the Bastard's arms and her heart stopped beating. Katsu felt rooted to the ground, and also like he was falling from the sky. The world felt cold and dark without her, and it looked so wrong to see her still in the Bastard's arms. "Kagome…" he whispered, hoping she would response to him and that this was nothing, but a nightmare.

But nothing, her ocean blue eyes were void of the warm light that always filled them. "KAGOME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, wanting to hear her lovely voice say something…anything.

Still she didn't answer him and he could no longer stand to see her in that Bastard's arms. Tears came to his blood red eyes as he moved to take his wild Stallion back from her murderer, but the Bastard moved away from him and drew his sword. He roared his fury and anger and sent him fly with a swipe of his paw; Takemaru had let Kagome go as he flew into a wall. Katsu used that moment to grab her gently with his mouth before flying into the sky; he glanced down at Takemaru before he moved to fly away. He would kill the bastard for taking Kagome away from him…even if it was the last thing he did.

The air was cold and hard against his fur and skin, but he felt nothing. He was numb to anything and everything except for Kagome in his mouth. He didn't know where to go, simply knowing that he wished to guard her body from further harm.

oOo

Midoriko sighed in her sleep as Lord Isao kissed his way up her beautiful body; he loved how her lovely body reacted to his every touch, but not as much as he loved how her beautiful mind worked. She was the only person that he trusted without question, and how he wished that he could give her more. How he wished that he had met her before he had been forced into his marriage with his _wife_…if a person could call her that. The woman was out of control! She would start a fight with him the moment that she saw Midoriko was out in the family's private garden or when Midoriko would eat with them and the court.

He rubbed his face against her silken hair, thinking of how Midoriko tried to hide in her rooms when she had first came into his keeping and during her pregnancy. The time that Midoriko had stood her ground before their son had been born was when Shizuka had ordered her to end the pregnancy, his mind play with the memories of that day.

"_My Lord?" Midoriko called as she entered his study, he looked up from his paperwork, with a smile to her, he sent the servants away before holding his hand out for her to come and sit in his lap. Midoriko went to him with the grace of a bird flying through the sky, her face as blank as a sheet of freshly fallen snow, but her eyes were alive with worry and fear._

"_Are you alright, my beloved flower?" He had asked her as soon as she settled into his lap. "I have a child growing within me, my Lord." She told him as straight and honest as she could, her words were as blunt as rock. He had stared at her for a full ten minutes before he embraced her and kissed her senseless, joy ripped through him with endless emotions._

_His child grew within the body of the woman that he loved with his entire soul._

"_Thank you, my beloved flower." He whispered into her ear when they broke apart from their kiss. He caressed her belly and the babe that grew within her, hoping that the child would be a girl instead of a boy. He knew that the gender in another clan would not matter with his heir already born…but his clan wasn't like other clans, if the child was a son, then his life would be harder than that of a commoner. "I love you, Midoriko…please, always remember that you are my heart." He told her before kissing her forehead. Concern consumed him when tears came to her eyes, until her whispered words reached his ears. "You honour me, Isao…I can't remember when I had ever been so happy to carry a man's child within my body."_

_His heart skipped a beat when she had called him by name without the 'Lord'. Picked Midoriko up, he planning to carry his protesting lover to her rooms to have her rest in peace and quiet, safe from the harsh words of his wife and father. Sadly, Shizuka had seen fit to stop him in his tracks at his study. "Isao, your honourable Lord father wishes to speak to you about your Whore." Shizuka told him with a sweet voice and a sweet smile of her lovely face, unaware that she was sickening to him. How he hated that she would feel free to say his name when the one that he loved didn't._

"_Princess Abe, though I am your Lord husband, I have never given you the freedom to call me by name. Please, refrain from using it from now on…like my bedchamber if you please. I will sleep better if you did both." His words cut at his wife as he knew, but he didn't care. Her words harmed his Beloved Midoriko all the time and Shizuka knew it, but continued to harm Midoriko all the same. "But my Lord, I am your wife and as such, have the right to bo-"_

"_Silence! You may be my wife in this world, but you are not the one who is my heart. I give you no right to use either my name or to warm my bed, I give you the freedom to find a lover, because you will not find such in my bed." He stated, hoping the truth would get into her thick head. He knew that she believed that their…son that make him come to love her, but a child would never have that kind of power over him. Though he cared for his son greatly…he regretted the birth just as greatly if not more so._

His father had been displeased with his words to his wife, but he could care less and hoped that the old man died soon. Lord Isao hated his father for forcing him to marry and bed his wife. Lord Isao stared down at Midoriko with sad eyes, she was the one that he loved…she was the only woman that he wished by with.

If he was to never make love again, he would be content to have her at his side and give her pleasure with his hands and…mouth or let another man give her his seed if she desired more babies. Any child of hers, he would see as his own, he loved her enough to care not of the child parentage as long as she was happy to be with him. He was surprised when Midoriko's eyes opened and she gasped, worried that something was wrong or she was in pain. "Midoriko?"

"She died…I have to go to her. I have to help her!" Midoriko said as she shot out of bed and disappeared before his ocean blue eyes, leaving him confused as to what happened.

oOo

Sesshomaru looked at his father as he walked pass him and his mother with the Whore dead in his arms. Nori smiled brightly at her son when her love walked pass them, she had not like how…dead he seemed as he clung to the Whore's filthy body; she would change that with the great news that she had for him. Following her mate to his rooms, she was a little surprised when he almost attacked a servant that tried to take the Whore from his arms.

"My ma-"

"Leave Nori before I kill you," his words were not a threat, but a _fact_. She stared at him; she could see the warmth and confidence of who he was…was gone. The air slowly filled with the scent of salt, shocking her to her core. She stared at his back as she tried to understand that he was crying, her love had never cried in the past and it seemed so wrong for him to do so now. But as she stared at his back, a hate began to swell within her at the body that he held in his arms tender and sweetly; why did he hold that filthy corpse like that when he would not touch her as willingly. "Why?" she whispered, her mind screaming hatred within her skull.

"WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THAT DISGUSTING CORPSE SO MUCH WHEN YOU HAVE ME?" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs before leaving him there, hoping that he would realize that she was better than that corpse. Tears came to her eyes as she passed her son, followed her to sooth her of her pain that his father had inflicted on her again.

Katsu stared at Kagome's pale, lifeless face. Pain coursed through him with each beat of his heart, Kagome was dead and he was alone; his mate was alive and so was their son, but he felt more alone than he ever had before. He wished that the gods would be kind and kill him in this moment because leaving him without Kagome to smile at him, to hear her sweet angelic voice, to touch her warm skin.

He placed Kagome on his futon before bellowing for her maids. He would see to it that she was laid to rest in peace in a shrine of her own, waiting for her maids to come and prepare her body, he thought of the things that he needed to do since the gods saw fit to be cruel to him and not slay him. He needed to have a shrine built for her resting place and then he needed to go destroy the clan of Kagome's murderer and end the bastard before he went to journey to the afterlife and look for Kagome's soul. He had failed again and this time, she was dead…as far as Katsu was concerned did not deserve to live when she was not.

"Are you giving up on her?" Midoriko asked as she appeared in the room, dressed like a priestess with a sword on her hip. He just stared at Kagome, pain and despair played him like a puppet, pulled him on strings, keeping him from destroying everything in this cruel world. Katsu knew that it would be so easy to do so, but it would upset Kagome if he did so. "I want her back," He said quietly, wanting the beautiful woman that he loved back and this disgust for everything alive to go away. But it didn't seem right that Kagome was dead and everything else in this world was alive.

"Then give Kagome her robe." She told him, wondering if her Lord Isao would be like this if she had died in front of him like the Lord of the West had with Kagome, but her heart felt caged with despair at the thought and that truly concerned her. She watched as Katsu left the room, frowned at what she knew she needed to do as she stared at Kagome's body.

oOo

"Why?" Nori asked, shock rushing through her at the request. The Queen said nothing, just looked at her old rival with emotionless eyes. "TELL ME! I WILL NOT HAND IT OVER TO YOU IF YOU DO NOT, KAGOME." Nori shouted, shocking the Queen by saying her name and shooting lightning storm of pain down her spine that spread through her whole body.

Nori stared at The Queen of the Celestial Maiden, watching the pain in her ocean blue eyes. "I plan to revive him and give 'it' to him. I'm going to give him the thing that he wanted and disappear from his sight forever," The Queen whispered. Broken and hollow from hear her name, she just wanted all of this to be done and over with.

oOo

Carrying Kagome's Celestial robe with a gentle, but disparate hold, Katsu run back to his rooms from Kagome's. Hope bloomed like a red camellia, quiet to the world with no scent for a grand entrance, but the breathless beauty to be had was more than enough. It was a little like Kagome with that in mind, though her scent was divine and her beauty wasn't breathless…it was above heart stopping and that was when she wasn't smiling.

When he reached his room, he felt his heart leap into his throat, choking him and his hope as he prayed that this would work. But he still walked toward Midoriko and Kagome's body, hope and doubt choking him at the same moment. "Place the robe over the wound and then hold her." Midoriko told him, Katsu obeyed without question. For a moment, nothing happened as tears returned to his eyes; before this day, he had never cried…not even the day that his mate birthed him their son.

"Kagome…please return to me," he whispered into her ear before everything when black. Midoriko watched as the Lord of the West suddenly fell into slumber's embrace, she knew that Kagome would have revived on her own like other Celestial Maidens had in the past, but the chance to strengthen their bond and mental link was too good to pass up. After all, the future depended on the child that they would create together and Kagome was…so different from other Celestial Maidens. She had the fire and passion of life and love burning in her soul, where most Celestial Maidens were numb and cold, doing their duty to give birth to men that would make the future a better place one day.

oOo

Darkness surrounded him until he heard laughter and followed it to see the oddest sight that he had ever seen before him.

Mountains of mental and glass stood tall and proud, the ground under his feet was hard and looking stone, but one could it had been worked, mental beasts that he had never seen before in his life by, tame as can be. The humans walked all around him, dressed in other clothes and some of the women wore the most revealing kimonos that he had ever seen, but they oddly reminded him of Kagome in her Celestial attire, it made him wonder if he was in the heavens until he saw Kagome was standing beside him with tears running down her face.

"Kagome?" He whispered before she suddenly moved to ran at the mental beasts, listening to the instincts that told him to grab her, he took her into his arms just as one of the mental beasts attacked another, fire burst from them. "DAD!" Kagome screamed, her chest being crushed the second time, but as she stared at the wreck of the car accident, she didn't see how she and her mother had survived it. Their car was destroyed so bad that the side that she and her mother had been sitting on, was like a smashed-up tin can.

She turned her head to hide her face in Katsu's arm, she didn't want to see this again, it felt like her inside were ripped out of her by bare hands as the smell of burning flesh and gasoline filled the air.

Kastu stared at the sight before as he patted Kagome's head; he had thought he saw himself with a little girl in his arms and a young man that had looked like Sesshomaru, but with black hair and a pregnant human in his arms fleeing one of the mental beasts before the attack. "Kagome, I think we should leave this place." Kagome looked at him for a moment before suddenly disappearing from his arms. Katsu looked around him, but everything was gone, the mountains, the ground, the humans, and the mental beasts…what the fuck had just happened?

He stood trying to understand all of this when suddenly the sounds of battle filled the air, but the scents that came with it. He turned around, just in time to see a silver haired young in red, fighting demons with his new sword. "Where is Kagome?" The Young shouted at the demons, who sneered snickered at him, Katsu stood there…rooted at the sight before him. He watched the Young fight with great skill that he could tell was self-taught, pride and…love warmed within him as he watched the Young and he didn't know why.

Who was this young and where was Kagome?

oOo

"Today is the day, Dad." Said a young man that looked like Sesshomaru, but with black hair and ocean blue eyes, who stood with Inuyasha and another that looked just like Sesshomaru except for the t-shirt that said 'fuck you, gods'. Katsu turned to look at his sons, Inuyasha, and his twin sons, Isamu and Aoi, who looked back at them. They knew what today was and knew it was the reason that His love spend the night, crying in his arms and they watch over their young siblings.

"I know…I just wish I could take the pain for her." He whispered to his sons.


	20. Chapter 20: But death is not the end

Hello I'm the Lady of Gaia and I dedicate this chapter to one of the strongest people that I know.

Her name means _Truth_, but I call her Rose…because she is kind and sweet, but her soul will never shatter no matter the pain.

Last time, Kagome is died and Katsu is trying to save her from death.

Sesshomaru's mother is not pleased by this and we learn that Kagome is the Queen of the Celestial Maidens in the future.

Midoriko see herself mirrored in Kagome with her Lord Isao, she realizes that that has to change.

See if the answers that you seek are in this chapter of The Past of Love!

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 20: But death is not the end

Kagome found herself on a path, darkness ruled on sides, but that of the path and her were the exception to this. She didn't know why, but she felt like this was not the first time that she had gone down this path. Slowly the darkness faded as she walked to give away to the familiar swirling blue light of the Bone eater's Well. Slowly her clothes changed too as her robe appeared, the blood stain Kosode that she wore changed into a beautiful ice-powder blue silk Hitoe with silver cherry blossoms, the sleeves hid her hands and the bejeweled armguards, and her silk nagabakama were a dark blue that looked almost black.

But the circlet was different too. It was no longer a simple silver ring with a sapphire and diamonds on it; instead it looked like silver and gold wires locked into each other with a sapphire as big as her thumb in the center of her forehead, and had a veil attached to it. Her hair was filled the sapphire beads once more. She looked like a goddess as she walked down the path, following the instincts inside of her that told her to go.

She didn't know what she would find, but she knew that there was more to this than what she knew.

oOo

The Queen waited at the gates for Sesshomaru's mother to bring 'it' to her, her heart heavy with the past and the pain. But then she felt the pull of time, her past self was slow to the Core of time. She could feel it calling to her, its Mistress. The old master of the Core was about to meet her past self and her duty was about to begin again.

Tears came to her eyes as she opened a portal to the Core…she had to go and lead her past self in the right direction.

oOo

Katsu watched the young as he battled the demons. The silver hair and the golden eyes…Katsu wondered if this boy was his son from the future. But he looked at the young's face and Kagome's face filled his mind, he realized that he needed to find her. He turned to leave and go to find her. "Are you going, father?"

Katsu glanced back at the battle to see the young was gone and in his place was a little boy that looked like the young, dog ears and all. In the boy's arms were his sword, Tessaiga, the boy stared at him with a sad look in his eyes. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You're going to make my mother cry again, aren't you?" They boy asked as tears filled those golden eyes, ripping at Katsu's heart. He walked over to the boy, wondering why his heart hurt with each step. "What is your name?" He asked, but for some reason he felt that he already knew it.

"You don't know my name? You were the one that gave it to me; you're going to hurt her so bad." The boy said before Katsu startled him by picking him up, the boy's eyes held unshed tears within them. "Why did you hurt her? Mom loved you with all her heart, but you hurt her…why?" The boy cried out, as he started hitting Katsu, wanting to be free from Katsu's arms, but Katsu just held him tighter…like he couldn't let the boy go with breaking his own heart.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt anyone, Inuyasha. But sometimes, you have to hurt the ones that you love," Katsu whispered into the boy's ear. Inuyasha stopped hitting him and let the tears flow, and let Katsu calm him down. Katsu held him, knowing that he would see this child that was his in the future, and love him with all his heart.

Inuyasha deserved nothing less than his father's love after all.

oOo

Kagome noticed for a long time before she noticed that the path was starting to get narrow. She worried when the path suddenly came to end, her instincts were screaming at her to go further, but she didn't know if she could fly like before. "It's alright, Kagome." Said a voice from out of nowhere, then Kagome felt a hand on her back. She turned to see…herself standing before her in the same outfit and everything except for a diamond chocker and her eyes were filled with crippling sadness, and tears, Kagome started to cry herself at the pain that she saw.

"I don't understand…" Kagome whispered, causing the Queen of the Celestial Maidens to smile sadly. "I know, and it will be confusing to you like it was for me, but _she_ will explain it all before you take over the duty." The Queen told her young self, it was so hard to not tell her of the things to come. To tell her of the love she will gain and lose in the end, to tell her of the son that she will love and lose, to tell her of the role she will play in the lives of the Gods.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, who this woman before her was and why she felt that she could trust this woman, who was crying. "You'll understand as soon as the duty becomes yours, you just have to continue walking down the path and no, you wouldn't fall." The Queen said before she turned to return to her own time when she stopped. Kagome stared at the woman, feeling that there was more that the woman was going to tell her. "You will never forget his touch on your skin when he takes you in reality, but it will cause you endless pain when he is gone…so be ready, Kagome because it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch." The Queen whispered before she opened a portal to her time and left her younger self for the endless pain that would become her future.

Kagome stared at the placed that the Queen had stood for a moment before she turned to face the end of the path behind her. With the strength and courage that flowed in her veins, she told a step off and found that she didn't fall like she had thought; she began walking as she listened to her instincts.

She didn't know what awaited her, but she was going to hold her head high and walk toward it with the belief that she was going to come out of it alright like she had in the past. She was Kagome Higurashi and she would go to hell before she backed down from a challenge, besides she knew that Inuyasha would call her a coward if she ran now. But she was also getting tired of walking in this place; she wanted to go back with Katsu if he was still here and try to find a way home with his help.

But she wondered if that was the smartest thing to do and the woman from before…her words made Kagome wonder what was waiting for her in the future and it scared her. Why did she feel like it had been Katsu that the woman had been talking about when it came to the touch and endless pain?

oOo

Kamiko suddenly appeared beside Midoriko to see Kagome in Katsu's arms, dressed in her new Celestial clothes. "How?" Kamiko asked, shocked by Kagome's appearance, Kamiko's mind raced with thoughts of what she had missed. She had been asleep in the earth for too long and it was clear that she had missed a lot because of it, but it was clear that Kagome was something greater than she first thought.

"We were stupid…that's how. But to think that Kagome was _this_…" Midoriko muttered, her mind still spinning at what Kagome truly was. She had had no idea that Kagome was something that was slower to a God than a Celestial Maiden…no that wasn't right. Kagome was a Celestial Maiden, but her powers and soul were greater than that of a God's.

Midoriko turned away and left to return to her Lord…she had something to do.

oOo

Kagome was surprised she found herself in a beautiful garden with a giant rainbow-coloured crystal in the center. She stared at it as tears ran down her face as emotions washed down on her like rain. Pain, love, jealous, anger, hate, fear, courage, desire, happiness…she feeling thousands of different emotions all in that moment; she was being choked by it all at once.

Her tears turned to tears of blood just as blood flowed from her ears, her nose and her mouth. She was filled with pain, but she couldn't leave…she was trapped in this beautiful place. "_**Do you feel it? Do you feel all that emotion?**_" Kagome looked into the crystal to see her reflection was smiling and clean of blood. "Who are…you?" Kagome asked as she stared. The reflection laughed at the question, it was curious to see what Kagome would do. "_**Do you feel it? Do you feel all that emotion?**_" It asked again, hoping that it would be given an answer. She looked at it, she could see that the reflection was waiting for an answer, but Kagome didn't know if it was the right thing to do in this situation. But she did know that she needed to do something quick. "And if I do feel it…what…then?" Kagome asked as she felt like her heart was being crushed and that her skin was being peeled from her flesh.

The reflection was shocked by the question, but it was quick to replace the shock with its smile. It so unusual to find a being that would ask a question instead of give an answer…this was the being that its master was waiting for. "_**You may go through this crystal. If you return from inside this crystal then your questions will be answered.**_" The reflection said with a giggle before suddenly grabbing Kagome. Kagome unnerved by the reflection suddenly grabbing her, burst into blue flames; but Kagome was the one who was burned by the fire instead of the reflection.

Suddenly she was pulled into the crystal, and found she was underwater, the pain and the thousands of different emotions were gone like they had never been. She swam to the surface in time to see Katsu on the beach…with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi and a little Inuyasha in his arms. The pain returned, but greater than before…it was like someone was thrusting swords into her body before pulling them out as they twisted the blade in her flesh…just before the sword was forced into her body again.

She didn't understand though why she felt such pain from the sight of Inuyasha with his father and mother; she knew that Katsu would fall in love with Izayoi. So she didn't understand why it hurt so bad to see Katsu with another woman, Kagome turned from the sight. She was seeing something that she had no business seeing, she belonged to a different era than Katsu and she needed to return to it.

The sight of the happy family made that all the more clear to her and besides…it wasn't like she was in love with her friend's father.

"_**Why are you leaving? Don't you care for the Lord?**_" The reflection asked, appearing as if on cue behind Kagome. Kagome didn't answer as she swam away, "Kagome!" Katsu shouted when Inuyasha pointed her out, Kagome stopped when he did for a moment before swimming even faster than before. He had been talking to Izayoi when she appeared suddenly beside him, he didn't care for her, but she seemed to know her way around this place that they were in.

He put Inuyasha down and jumped into the water, he didn't want to lose her. Kagome noticed that he was chasing after her and summoned her powers to make the waters force him back and away from her. She wanted to be free from the pain that was crushing her heart, she couldn't breathe even, though her lungs were pulling the air into them. She didn't want her body to hurt anymore…was it too much to ask for? How she wished that she had never seen Katsu like that with Izayoi and Inuyasha. There was no place for her in this world and she didn't want a place here.

She want to go home, she wanted to go to the place that she belonged…she wanted to go to the future.

Katsu roared in anger as Kagome got further and further from him as he was pushed back to Inuyasha and Izayoi. "You hurt her again…" Inuyasha whispered when his father washed ashore. Katsu didn't answer as he moved to get back into the water; he wasn't going to let her go that easy! He growled when he saw Kagome be pulled under by something and moved even faster. If he lost her again then he would do everything in his power to make the gods regret it.

oOo

Midoriko sat in the garden with her little boy in her arms, asleep with a sweet little smile on his face. It…hurt to know that she would have to leave him, to know that she would have to leave his father. She couldn't understand why this hurt when she had done so countless times before and all she had felt was relief to leave her family behind. "What's wrong, my beloved flower?" Lord Isao asked as he sat down beside her. He had noticed that she was sitting at the pond with their son in her arms and a sad look on her lovely face; it worried him to see it.

Midoriko glanced at him and wondered why she felt she was being stabbed, she held their baby tight in her arms. She was shocked when she saw….that she was crying, she had never cried before and she didn't understand why she was doing so now. She didn't know if she could tell him of what she had to do, if she could leave him and their baby…it was killing her inside, and she didn't understand why. "My Lord…what are your feelings for me?" She asked from out of the blue, shocking herself and Lord Isao with her question.

Lord Isao looked at his beloved, and felt a little sad that she didn't notice his feelings for her, but he was not surprised. "You are my life, my beloved flower. I would not be able to go on without you at my side; I would not want to go on without you at my side…the word 'love' feels too simple for what I feel when I see you and when I make love you…the world seem perfect, Midoriko. You make the world perfect for me." He told her, making her heart burst with into joy before falling into shattered pieces falling to the earth. She didn't know what to say, but her listened to the whispers inside of her.

Putting her son down, she threw herself into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss, hoping that it would tell him of what he made her feel, to tell him that his touch made her burn like the sun, hot and endless. To tell him that he made her feel like she was dancing in the darkness of night with the stars and moon as her only light, How he was her air and earth, how he made her feel safe from the evils of the world when he made love to her, and how she feel freer than she had even been when she simply stood at his side and talk to her about simply things. He made her hope for things that were not meant for a Celestial Maiden like herself…she wondered if this was Love, if this is want humans were able to feel for their loved ones. She pulled away from him and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know if what I feel for you is love, but I feel like I like I'm lost in the darkness of hell when I'm away from you. But when I see you…it's like the darkness fade to let the sun shine down on me…what is that?" she whispered…hoping that he would have the answer. She was old with wisdom, but this was not question that she could answer…even though she needed the answer like a flower needed the sunlight and the rain to make it grow.

"That…my beloved flower, would be love." He whispered to her before kissing her sweet lips with the passion and love that he felt for her burn in his soul. Pulled into the kiss and love that they felt for each other, they didn't notice the pair of eyes glared at them with sadness and hatred.

oOo

Kagome gasped as she fallen to the ground, soaked to the bone from the water. She was cold until she saw a crystal before her, like in the garden, but this looked like a bedroom instead of a garden. She looked around her until she saw…Izayoi and Katsu…on the bed together, their clothes were a mess and they looked like they were about to have sex when they noticed her.

"Well…this is a surprise," Katsu muttered before kissing the woman in his arms. "What is this?" Kagome asked, Izayoi smiled and pulled away from Katsu, who was disappointed at the loss of her touch. "This, Kagome, is the past and I am the Maiden of Time…You already now, my mate, Katsu and the crystal is the Core of Time." Izayoi told Kagome, who still looked as confused as she felt. "Okay, you lost me…what the hell are you talking about? The Core of Time? The Maiden of Time? I don't understand any of what you're talking about." Kagome said when she felt a pull from inside of her; she looked at the crystal in front of her and felt like she had seen this crystal before now.

"I guess it is a little hard to understand…" Izayoi muttered before turning to look at the crystal. "Have you ever heard of Nietzsche before?" she suddenly asked Kagome, who shook her head 'no' in answer. With a sigh from Izayoi, a book appeared and fell onto Kagome's head, "Read that and then we'll talk…bye Kagome."

Kagome looked at the book in her lap before she suddenly started falling again, leaving the two beings alone again. "Hard to believe…don't you think my love?" Izayoi asked, thinking of how innocent Kagome still was. "Yes, but she will grow and become more stronger with time…then you can rest as the eternal recurrence begins again." Katsu said as Izayoi walked to him and kissed him, loving the taste of him…as it never got old like everything else.

"I love you," she whispered as he kissed down her neck. "And I love you…more than anything." He whispered back.

oOo

Kagome and Katsu gasped as they awoke in his rooms, Kagome clung to him as tears filled her eyes, the book in her lap fell to the ground. She had died, but she was back with the living…how? She looked at Katsu and cried; she knew that he had helped her, but that this time, she had saved herself. She had walked down the path of death and changed the direction back to life. She would fight again and again because she was not meant to leave this world, not until she had reached for that thing that she was meant for.

Katsu stoked Kagome's hair as she cried, he was so happy to have her back, alive and well in his arms. He would fight to protect her, he would fight even harder and never let her go.


	21. Chapter 21: Painful days

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia

Last time, within the darkness, Katsu met Inuyasha for the first time.

Inuyasha in the present is confused by his past and questions who his mother is.

Midoriko plans to leaving her Lord, but tells him of her feelings for him instead.

Kagome met her future self and was given a warning for what is to happen between herself and Katsu.

Chapter 21: Painful days

Kagome stared out at the garden, she had read the book over and over, but she didn't understand how a man, who has even been born, theory of eternal recurrence played a part in all of this. She frowned she didn't understand any of this mess that was going; she didn't know why she was in the past and what role she was to play. She turned away from the garden and ran to the entrance, feeling the desire to fly and free from the plague of her thoughts.

The Guards didn't stop her, knowing that she wasn't alone since Mayumi and Naoko ran at her side. Kagome ran past them, looking more beautiful than angel in her short baby pink Kimono with one of her other kimonos thrown onto her shoulders to make her maids stopping with her appearance. Jumping off the steps to float in the air, she started to fly to the closest town, to get what she needed for her gift to Katsu. Even though, she still thought of the Great Dog General as an arrogant moron like his sons…he was becoming a truly dear friend to her like Inuyasha was. She didn't know why, but she was filled with a desire to give him something that would show that they were friends.

The locket that she gave Inuyasha flashed in her mind, and she blushed at the thought of it. She felt like a child to have given him that locket, remembering how that she wanted him to remember her when their quest was done and she was forced back to her time. But this felt different from that gift, this felt like she want him to have a piece of her to remember her by when she disappears in from this world. The thought of disappearing from this world left a bittersweet taste within her mouth though, she knew what the future would hold for her friends; for Katsu…he would die to protect the one that he loved and her best friend, Inuyasha from Takamaru. Inuyasha would grow up, never to know his father, to be treated like he was less than dirt for all his days until he met Kikyo and then herself.

Kagome looked down at the dark green forests below her, this world was so beautiful even though it was so deadly…she thought back to what she had met Inuyasha, she had been so innocent back then. She was no longer that innocent girl, but slowly becoming a woman made for this lethal world of the past.

oOo

The Queen of the Celestial Maidens took the black crystal ball from Nori and turned to leave without another word. "Why are you doing this?" Nori asked…she still loved her former mate, but she didn't understand why her former rival was doing this when she hated their former love. Why was she going to put her live on the line for a man that she no longer loved?

Kagome turned and looked back at the old demoness, her eyes were dead of the life that once shined there hundreds of years ago. "I…I owe him for saving me and our s-"

"Bullshit…I hated you for taking him from me, and I hated that he lo-"

"HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Kagome shouted at Nori, her heart felt the daggers of her words rip through her heart. The one that she loved had simply desired her body…and then betrayed her for his true love, the memories choked her and make it a struggle to pull the air into her lungs. But she refused to let her tears flow freely any longer, she would not cry for her former love, she would not cry anymore for the betrayal that he threw at her when she was pregnant with their…her son. "He never loved me; he loved Izayoi…after all he was going to kill Inuyasha because she asked him to." Kagome whispered as the memory played in her mind.

"Then why?" Nori asked, her mind was spinning at Kagome's words. She remembered that day as well as Kagome did; the blood is the air, Katsu on the floor beside Izayoi, both have been covered in blood, Kagome had been covered in her blue flames again as tears flowed down her face.

Kagome looked at Nori, she didn't want to answer that question yet…she didn't think she ever could end it.

oOo

Kagome landed at the edge of a big town with Mayumi and Naoko on her shoulders, she barely noticed how everyone stared her walk through the twon. The townsfolk and the travellers watched her as she walked, looking for what she needed to make her gift for Katsu. They were stunned that such a beauty was in their little town, looking through the stalls, with no one with her at her side to guard her. One of the men ran to the brothel with a plan for Kagome in mind.

Kagome knew that she should simply use her powers to create what she needed for Katsu's gift, but she didn't feel that the gift would be as special if she did. "What are you looking for?" A little girl asked after she had gathered the courage to go up to Kagome and to talk to her. Kagome smiled down at the little girl, reminded of Rin and Sango's little girls. "I'm look for some really good thread to use for a gift for my friend." Kagome replied to the question, seeing no harm in answering. The girl stared at Kagome, she couldn't remember the last time that she had seen a woman as pretty as the one before her.

"Are you human? You look too pretty to be human, so are you?" The girl asked, being as blunt as stone and shocking Kagome a little with being so blunt. "I was human, but that was few years ago. I'm what you would call a Celestial Maiden now though," Kagome answered before the crowd fell silent from her words.

The men were shocked that a Celestial Maiden stood before them; they all knew the story of what it meant to have a Celestial Maiden in their town. They all thought that one of them was about to gain Kagome as a wife, ignoring her words for their fantasies. "Oh…wow, a Celestial Maiden! I have never seen one of you before! I thought you were only in stories!" The little girl squealed in delight as she jumped up and down in her excitement. Kagome giggled at the little girl's delight, happy that she had made the little girl's day.

oOo

"Father…loved your mother more than anything else in this realm," Sesshomaru said, thinking back to when their father had carried Kagome's body with such care and how it had upset his mother again. Sesshomaru thought of all the times that their father had smiled at Kagome, how his smile had never been forced or fake like those meant for his mother. "Father only seemed truly happy when he was at her side…my mother would be the one that you shou-"

Sesshomaru was interrupted by suddenly being slammed into the mat that he sat on, leaving the others in utter shock. Sesshomaru was quick to growl at his brother and friends, only to again be slammed into the mat floor. "STOP THAT! YOU DAMN HAG!" Sesshomaru roared and slammed into the mat floor again and again until there was a mat floor, the wood flooring it disappeared into a hole with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was shocked for a few moments before laughing at his brother's suffering; his mother had to be fearless if she could do this to his brother like it was nothing. Inuyasha laughed until he was slammed into the mat floor as well, which cause Miroku and Sango to laugh at Inuyasha, and his mother's clear way of scolding him for laughing at his brother.

"I don't think your mother is happy about you laughing at your brother, Inuyasha." Sango stated when she finally stopped laughing at Inuyasha, and sudden show of cherry blossoms rained down on Sango, to which she and her husband took as Inuyasha's mother's way of telling Sango was right. Inuyasha glared at Sango, as he muttered about how mothers were nothing, but a pain in the ass to which landed him in a hole made by his face.

"Does she ever stop?!" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as the two brothers dug themselves out of the holes that they were in. "No, she doesn't. Be glad that she's not pregnant at the moment…Father was the one that knew how to calm her down when she was pregnant, normally from what I remember, it had involved her on her back in their room and the sounds of ma-" Sesshomaru disappeared down his hole again before he could finish telling Inuyasha how their father would mate with his mother to put her in a better mood.

Inuyasha stared at his brother's hole for a moment as he was in shock of the thought of his mother having sex with their father…or anyone at that. He was in truth, having a hard time not puking at the thought of someone pawing at his mother. "Damn you, Sesshomaru. I don't want to know that my mother had sex in the past or now," Inuyasha growled as he fight the bile that rose in his throat. Mushin heard this and couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Then I doubt you would be happy to hear that your mother is about to become a bride," the old Monk said before handing Miroku a mug of tea. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shot up of their holes at Mushin's words to see the old Monk was suddenly soaking wet with cold water, the two half-brothers would have glared at the Monk for the light punishment, but they're more interested in the fact that he had said that Inuyasha's mother was getting married. "What are you talking about, you old drunk?" Inuyasha shouted at Mushin before being slammed into the mat floor a little hard then before…clearly his mother was unhappy that her son's punishment for bad manners wasn't getting through his thick skull.

"Continue old Monk," Sesshomaru ordered, only to have Mushin shake his head 'no'. Sesshomaru growled at the old Monk and was likely to force the knowledge of his lips when he as well was slammed into the mat floor like his younger brother. "Why not, Master Mushin?" Miroku asked, seeing the pattern that was about to form.

Mushin looked at the younger Monk, "Because she gave me the warning and to be truthful, I'm more scared of her than of her son or of Sesshomaru. And yes, she told me all about him, and She's still scarier than him." The old Monk explained, remembering all the things that his old friend and the love of his life could and _would_ do. Mushin looked at his mat flooring and sighed before grabbing Inuyasha. "You're fixing my floor!"

oOo

Katsu paced around his study like a tiger in its cage, he wanted to go and see Kagome, but he knew that she would be pissed at him if he did. He wouldn't lie to himself anymore, he was in love with Kagome, but he was scared shitless of her anger…and any sane person or demon would be scared of her anger as well. He knew for a fact that his guards were horrified at the thought of pissing her off even a little after a number of them saw the hole that she had made with Sesshomaru's face. He smiled, Kagome was probably going have Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger in no time…his son was a sucker for females.

Katsu frowned at that thought…his mate had their son wrapped around her twisted little finger since the day he was born. He loved his mate…but he was never in love with her, his own father had not loved his mate, but instead loved his mother.

He turned and walked out of his office, he felt the desire to go and see his son. It was going to be slow, but there were going to be some big changes in their lives so and he felt he needed to prepare his son. He was unhappy when he found his son with his mate in the gardens; walking towards them, he noticed how Sesshomaru glared at him with hard and emotionless eyes…it was clear to him that he was failing as a father to his son. "My mate," Nori greeted Katsu with a silky and happy voice, likely because he had been hiding from her since Kagome's revival two weeks ago.

To be true, he didn't want to see his mate…he wanted to see Kagome and talk with her about what he should do, but that wasn't possible at the moment. "Sessomaru, I want to talk to you."

oOo

Kagome awoke in a haze, her head was hurt and she knew instantly that she had been kidnapped…again. Gods, she could already hear Katsu lectured about being kidnapped again, she didn't want to be lectured again! Kagome got up and took in her surroundings after taking note that she didn't have a sealing bracelet on her. Kagome went to the door, planning to kick ass for being kidnapped again. Opening the door, she noticed that there were four guards waiting for her it seemed; Kagome was about to complain though because this was just what she wanted.

Kagome was quick to burst into her blue flames, suddenly filled with the urge to thank Midoriko for the lessons that she had been giving her for the last few weeks. The guards backed down in a heartbeat and run in the other direction the moment she burst into flames, to which was becoming her favorite new trick. Letting the flames drop, Kagome quickly broke into a run, she wanted out of there and to be back at the Cloud Palace after she found her cats that is.

Kagome turned and twisted in every direction with guards on her tail until she was cornered. Kagome froze as the guards moved in to grab her, she didn't know what to do, and her mind was drawing blanks in ways to escape them when she disappeared just as one of the guards grabbed her arms.

Kagome was shocked when she appeared on the rooftop of the building and took note…that she was on and had been in a brothel! Kagome started to pace on the rooftop, trying to think of an answer to her problem, she couldn't leave without her cats and she didn't even remember anything in coming to this horrible place, but her head did hurt a little. Someone must have hit her on the head again, when she got back, she would have to think of something nasty to do to Sesshomaru for the asshole that hit her. She couldn't help, but sigh; she didn't know what to do besides doing something nasty to Sesshomaru…maybe make him kiss a guy? That would be funny to see, even more so if she made him add tongue to it!

Kagome sat down on the roof as she thought of what to do; resting her head in her hands, she found herself wishing Katsu would appear and help her as tears came to her eyes. She cried for a minute before she noticed the cries of fear and panic that ring throughout the town, rising her head from her hands, she was surprised when she saw a giant silver-haired dog flying through the sky towards her, it's eyes were red as blood.

Katsu saw Kagome on top of a tall building; the wind carried the scent of her tears to him. His golden eyes turned red with rage at the thought of someone upsetting Kagome, but when he was close enough to see that her beautiful face looked at him like he was the answer to all her problems, the rage bleed away to uncover the desire to hold her. Unable to resist the urge to hold her, Katsu changed back when he was only an arm's length away from her and took her into his arms by surprise. As surprised as Kagome was, she didn't push him away and held him tighter to her. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" He whispered into her ear, filling Kagome with a sense of everything was going to be fine, similar to how Inuyasha had in the past, but it was different as was.

She felt like nothing could ever hurt her when she was by his side and that she never wanted to be away from him for more than day. It was so unlike anything she had ever felt when she had been with Inuyasha, when she had been with him, she had felt safe, but it was like this. Being in Katsu's arms, Kagome felt the safest she had ever been and didn't want him to let her go.

She wanted to stay in his arms.

Realizing that the thought was not normal, Kagome pushed him away and turned her back to him. Confusion spun in her mind like a spider spinning her web, Kagome looked down at the titled roof; she was simply reminded of Inuyasha, but her body screamed something else. She had felt the embers of the fire that burned inside of them, move within her, so close to reviving the fire that would burn them. Katsu watched Kagome, worried that he had scared her when he held her in his arms. He didn't want to scare her, he simply wanted to hold her and take the pain within her.

"Sorry, Katsu." Kagome muttered as she scolded herself when she saw the look on his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her, making her smile at him. "But tell me what has caused you to cry?" He wanted to know so that he could die it when she was looking, he knew that she did not have a taste for blood and did not want to upset her more so.

Kagome told him about what happened and saw the red bleed back into his eyes, she felt a little worried about what he was going to do. "I'll take care of it," he simply told her and ordered her to remain on the roof until he was done…like she was going to be an obedience little girl. Katsu floated down with Kagome following him, he was not happy when he smelled the burning of herbs that were dangerous to demons, he walked through the brothel and started his search for the two demonic cats. He was not happy with what he found.

Mayumi and Naoko were fighting off guards and were having a difficult time with it. Mayumi was barely standing and Naoko was doing all that he could to defend them from humans that would normally be child's play to kill. Kagome felt a terrible rage build inside of her at the sight of her cats; with the rage boiling inside of her, she didn't seem to have control of her powers. The wind outside almost blasted the brothel from its foundations and the earth rose into spiked pillars that impaled one or two of the guards, but Kagome was blinded by her rage and the light that was swallowing her.

Mayumi and Naoko were tired and weak from the herbs, changed back into their normal forms. Katsu didn't go to them though, he instead grabbed Kagome and forced her attention onto him. "Kagome, I need you to calm down." He said, hoping that she wouldn't turn her rage at him, and he was quite lucky in that she didn't. Slowly Kagome calmed down and her powers died down, she was upset though when she saw that she had killed two guards.

"What happened?" She asked, but Katsu said nothing as he walked over to her cats and picked them up. "Let's go."

oOo

"My Lord , please do something about Midoriko." Shizuka begged her father-in-law, she couldn't stand it any longer! She wanted her husband back in her bed and in her arms, and out of that Whore's. Her Isao have started to develop a distaste for being around her and their son, all he seemed to want was to be with his Whore and her _son_. She wouldn't stand for the humiliation any longer, she would have been fine…even happy if he had taken a woman from another clan. It would have strengthened their son's future as the head of the clan, but no! Isao would only been with his _beloved flower!_

Isao's father looked at his daughter-in-law, he knew that she was right and something needed to be done about the Celestial maiden. Maybe he needed to have the clan's Shadow lord deal with this.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she held onto Katsu's fur, feeling better about killing two men. "We're here, Kagome." Katsu said before she let him go and floated down from his back. She was not happy to see Sesshomaru there, waiting for them and glaring at them both with a look in his eyes that say he was disgusted with his father and hated her guts without question.

Little pissed off about the day that she had had, she glared back at him before noticing the guard nearby. She gave Sesshomaru an evil smile that send a chill down his back, just before his body began to move on its own. Sesshomaru fought for control, but still his body moved towards the guard, which was frozen with fear; Katsu watched his son, wondering what he was going to do. Kagome was still smiling like an evil witch as she made Sesshomaru move towards the guard, she was going to enjoy this…she just wished that she had a camera so she could show Inuyasha a picture when she saw him again.

Sesshomaru was starting to freak out when his arms reached out and pulled the guard to him. Fighting with all his willpower, he couldn't stop his body as his head moved and kissed the guard full-on the lips. Kagome watched in delight as Katsu was shocked to his very core; the sight of Sesshomaru kissing the guard turned Kagome's evil smile into a gentle and sweet one, she felt so much better now.

She was about to leave and go back to her room, and release Sesshomaru from her control when she remembered the tongue!

P.s

I'm not against gay rights and those people that are, well you can go and **fuck yourself before going to hell, bitches and bastards!**


End file.
